La promesa
by Meli-chan03
Summary: Cuando Akane cumplio los 18, su padre la envia a Osaka adonde residen los Saotome. En el nacimiento de Akane, Soun y Genma hicieron una promesa un compromiso, como se lo tomaran Akane y Ranma.
1. Capitulo 1

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

'**La Promesa'**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Holaaaaaa, hacia tiempo que no me inspiraba a escribir, pero ya he vuelto.

Esta historia va a ser diferente a la historia que estamos acostumbrados en el anime, Akane vive con su familia en Nerima y Ranma con su familia en Osaka. No se conocen por ahora. Genma y Soun hicieron una promesa cuando nació la pequeña Akane y ella se enterara cuando sea su decimoctavo cumpleaños.

Capitulo 1

Su vida había dado un cambio frenético, el día anterior era la persona más feliz del mundo, celebrando su cumpleaños en su casa junto a su familia, amigas y amigos disfrutando de una buena fiesta, pastel, comida, karaoke pero ahora en cambio se sentía miserable, culpando solo a una persona por su desdicha, culpada a su padre. Ahora estaba sentada alado de la ventana de un tren que la llevaba hacia su nuevo destino. En el silencio mas incomodo en el que se podía estar, tenia la mirada perdida en los paisajes que pasaban a toda velocidad delante de sus ojos mientras que su mente seguía recordando con toda claridad todo lo que había ocurrido al día anterior.

FLASHBACK

- Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, ya que hemos terminado de limpiar el salón, necesito hablar con vosotras sobre algo muy importante. (les decía Soun a sus hijas l el mantenía una mirada bastante seria y preocupada).

- si padre (hablaba la dulce Kasumi son una suave sonrisa en sus labios) de que se trata.

- quizás tenga un regalo para ti Akane. (Contesto Nabiki guiñándole con un ojo a su hermana menor).

- es un regalo papa? (preguntaba Akane con entusiasmo - con una inocente sonrisa, sin saber lo que le ocurriría a continuación).

- Sentaros por favor (todas obedecieron de inmediato a Soun ya que este empleo y tono mas serio. Todas se sentaron a su alrededor. Soun respiro hondo cerrando los ojos a la vez, luego con toda calma espiro aire y los abrió fijándolos en Akane quien le sonreía).

- venga papa dinos que es, de que se trata…..mmmmm papa porque estas tan serio (volvió a preguntarle Akane).

- Akane (conteniendo las lagrimas al mirar a su hija, ella al notar la tristeza en la mirada de su padre se sentó a su lado y le abrazo para consolarlo). Esto, esto que te voy a decir es muy duro para un padre. (Sin poder evitarlo poso sus manos delante de sus ojos y empezó a sollozar).

- papa tranquilízate, no llores por favor (le decía su hija mayor mientras le acariciaba la espalda).

- papa, que Akane haya cumplido dieciocho años no significa que se vaya a marchar de la casa ni nada, jeje venga papa deja de llorar.

- si papa, olvida lo que me tengas que decir, volvamos a la cocina y Kasumi te preparara un te para que te calmes (sintiéndose mal sin saber porque pero sabia que su padre tenia algo que decirle que la involucraba a ella y le dolía decírselo) "que será lo que me tendrá que decir papa, el no ha llorada desde hace años de que mama murió y ahora porque esta así" (sin dejar de mirarle) venga papa (dedicándole una reconfortable sonrisa) es mi cumpleaños así que no quiero que estés triste, se cual sea la razón por favor deja de llorar.

Soun se limpio las lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo, entonces se dio cuenta de lo preocupadas que estaban sus hijas por el. Trato dejar de llorar y miro a Akane: - hija, mañana te tendrás que marchar de esta casa.

- QUE!!!!!!!!! (Contestaron las tres con los ojos abiertos como platos).

- venga papa deja de decir tonterías, no puedes echarla de la casa, yo no vivo aquí porque estoy en la universidad, Kasumi es la mas mayor y aun sigue viviendo aquí pero Akane es la mas pequeña de las tres, no puedes estar hablando en serio verdad. (le grito Nabiki a su padre creyendo que este estaba bromeando).

- ojala fuese una broma (la voz de Soun era tan seria que sus hijas sintieron un escalofrió al escucharlo, nunca antes había hablado con ese tono tan serio).

- entonces, (Akane hizo una breve pausa y mirando al suelo sin atreverse a mirar a su padre) donde debo ir, si esta casa es mi único hogar.

- iras a Osaka.

- Osaka, pero porque allí, porque me tengo que ir, no conozco nadie allí, papa (le agarro de la manga y tiro de el con rabia, notaba como sus lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas). PORQUE, PORQUE ME ECHAS DE CASA PAPA, YO NO HE HECHO NADA, PAPA, PAPA - no te entiendo, acaso no me quieres. (se separo de su padre, sentía un dolor inmenso en su pecho, su corazón le dolía inmensamente por culpa de su padre).

Levantándose del suelo, dejando a sus tres hijas sentadas observándole con incredulidad, miro a su pequeña hija atentamente tratando de decir las siguientes palabras con firmeza pero la voz le fallaba en esos momentos: - en Osaka te espera tu prometido y mañana te iras así que márchate a tu habitación y prepara las cosas.

- Pro, prometido dices, yo, pero papa (se levanto y lo encaro) no puedes estar hablando en serio, como puedes hacerme esto, (las lagrimas le impedían ver a su padre, se limpio las lagrimas con la mano) no, no voy a irme a ninguna parte, no me interesa casarme con alguien que no conozco y menos aun que sea a la fuerza, no me voy a ir de mi casa, esta es la casa de nosotros, de los Tendo, porque tendría que irme hasta Osaka y quedarme allí, (la voz empezaba a quebrarse) papa, papa acaso es que me odias tanto como para mandarme tan lejos…….se que no te gusta que practique las artes marciales, si quieres dejare de practicarlas y también aprenderé a ser como Kasumi y me pondré a estudiar mucho para ser como Nabiki pero por favor deja que me quede, no quiero irme de aquí. (Se dejo caer en el suelo y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar).

A Soun se le partía el corazón de ver a su hija llorar de aquella manera. No tenia fuerzas para afrontarla.

-papa (la miro con preocupación mientras Kasumi se acercaba a su hermana menor para calmarla) papa por que has hecho algo así, nunca me esperaría que hicieras una cosa tan horrible a tu familia, a tu propia hija.

- papa, si Akane no quiere ese compromiso que has arreglado con cualquiera sabe, porque no la dejas aquí que haga con su vida lo que quiera, ella aun tiene muchas cosas en la que pensar, además quizás quiera ir a estudiar a la universidad como yo. (Nabiki trataba de hacerse la fuerte pero viendo a Akane llorando se le partía el alma.)

- Akane, siento mucho el dolor que te estoy causando pequeña, (le susurraba mientras la abrazaba con fuerza) yo, (sintiendo un nudo en su garganta) yo, hice una promesa con mi amigo Genma cuando tu naciste.

Akane dejo de llorar y escucho a su padre atentamente, sabia quien era Genma porque su padre siempre les hablaba a ella y a sus hermanas de las aventuras que pasaron el y su mejor amigo antes de casarse y establecer una familia.

- Cuando tu naciste, Genma nos visito y trajo con el a su mujer Nodoka y su único hijo Ranma. El es cerca de un año mas mayor que tu. Estuvimos hablando e hicimos una promesa a la que no podemos romper, sabes que el honor en la familia Tendo esta puesta en esa promesa al igual que ellos y no se puede romper. No podemos romper el compromiso por eso prometí que te prometería con el hijo de Genma cuando cumplieses dieciocho años. En ese momento estaba convencido de que era lo mejor (se limpio una lagrima de su rostro) pero ahora estoy arrepentido de haber hecho esa estupida promesa y lo que mas arrepentido estoy es de haberte provocado tanto dolor en este dia.

Después de un largo silencio Akane miro a su padre:- tu y Kasumi vendrán conmigo?

- me temo que no, (aun seguía abrazándola y acariciando su largo cabello) no podemos abandonar esta casa, además sabes perfectamente que la tumba de tu madre esta aquí en Nerima y que no hay ni un día que no vaya a visitarla, por eso deberás ir sola. (Akane desvió la mirada y empezaron a deslizarse las lagrimas de nuevo por sus mejillas).

- papa, pero porque no lo hablas con Genma el lo entenderá, puedes explicárselo papa, dile que Akane no quiere ese compromiso (Nabiki nunca en su vida había estado tan preocupada como lo estaba ahora, tan solo se concentraba en tratar de razonar con su padre para que su hermana pequeña no tuviese que marcharse de la casa).

- me temo que no podemos hacer nada, no podemos deshonrar el nombre de la familia Tendo y romper una promesa. Di mi palabra de que te prometerías con el hijo de Genma, el te estará esperando allí en Osaka. (Miraba con tristeza a su hija que se levanto delante de el y le daba la espalda).

- si eso es lo que quieres papa, lo haré. (y sin decir nada mas, se marcho del salón para ir corriendo a su habitación a llorar sobre la almohada).

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Una voz por un alta-voz la sobresalto desviándola de sus pensamientos, anunciaba que el tren estaba llegando cerca de Osaka.

- tan solo espero que me vaya bien las cosas con los Saotome, quizás con suerte el ya tenga una novia y no quiera el compromiso o quizás el razone con su padre para romper el compromiso y lo consiga. (Un poco aliviada con esa idea sonrió) "Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto como será el, que aspecto tendrá, espero que no sea como su padre, papa dijo que su padre estaba calvo y con gafas".

15 Minutos mas tarde, se subía a un taxi afuera de la estación de trenes:- "ya estoy aquí en Osaka" (en su mirada se notaba que aun estaba nerviosa pero estar en un sitio desconocido y además estaba sola, la hacían sentir peor desolada. Antes de montarse al taxi miro a los trenes y suspiro) "ojala esto fuera una pesadilla y despertara en mi cama y todo sobre el compromiso fuese mentira."

- Señorita, adonde la llevo. (Preguntaba secamente el laxistamente mientras arrancaba el coche).

- lléveme hacia el Dojo Saotome por favor. "tan solo llevo unas horas afuera de Nerima y ya extraño a mi familia y amigas, quiero volver".

El viaje en taxi transcurrió en silencio, no tardo mucho en llegar al Dojo Saotome. Pago al taxista y saco las dos maletas que llevaba consigo, luego miro las grandes puertas que tenía delante de ella y se quedo sorprendida con los ojos abiertos como platos. Aquella era la entrada al Dojo donde se quedaría, era una casa bastante grande. Estaba nerviosa por lo que le esperaría adentro de aquella casa, respiro hondo y llamo a la puerta. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido rosa, de tirantes que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, no era muy corto pero le estaba muy bien para su gusto. Al cabo de un rato volvió a llamar a la puerta justo en el mismo momento que ambas puertas se abrían lentamente, apareciendo detrás de ella una mujer que la recordaba a su madre, era muy bonita y con una sonrisa que le recordaba mucho a su hermana Kasumi.

- buenos días querida, te estábamos esperando, tu debes de ser Akane Tendo.

- si señora, y….y mi padre me ha enviado para…..

- para el compromiso, lo sabemos, soy Nodoka Saotome, no esperaba que llegases tan pronto, pero me alegro mucho de que hayas llegado antes de lo previsto, que te parece si entramos y hablamos dentro de la casa (con una calida sonrisa la ayudo a llevar una maleta adentro de la casa) has crecido mucho, y estas muy guapa, sabes, cuando apenas tenias unas semanas estuve en Nerima y te llegue a coger en brazos, eras muy pequeñita y pesabas muy poco, lo recuerdo perfectamente al igual que también recuerdo a tu madre, siento mucho lo que le ocurrió.

- gracias pero no se preocupe, mi madre falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña y no la recuerdo muy bien.

- pues sabes una cosa, te pareces mucho a ella a diferencia que ella tenia el pelo muy corto y tu lo llevas muy largo, cuando yo era joven solía dejármelo así de largo.

- gracias, mucha gente me han dicho que me parezco mucho a mi madre.

- pensé que tu padre vendría contigo?

- no, el, el se quería quedar en Nerima porque visita todos los días la tumba de mi madre y no quiere estar muy lejos de ella.

- comprendo.

Llegaron a las escaleras y dejaron las maletas a un lado. Akane estaba sorprendida con aquella casa, era inmensa, nunca había estado en una casa tan grande y además aquella casa era de dos pisos. Estaba sonriendo, llevaba más de doce horas sin sonreír desde que se marcho a su habitación a llorar el día anterior pero ahora se sentía un poco mejor gracias a la calida bienvenida de Nodoka.

Unos minutos mas tarde, ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en el salón tomando un poco de te.

- tiene una casa muy bonita señora Saotome.

- puedes llamarme tía saotome si lo prefieres. (Akane le respondió con una sonrisa) bueno la verdad es que no estoy de acuerdo con el compromiso que mi marido y tu padre acordaron hace dieciocho años, pero el pacto ya estaba hecho y ambos dieron sus palabras de no romper el juramento. Es importante llevar el nombre de la familia con honra. (tomo un sorbo de su te y luego volvió a posar su mirada en la joven que tenia delante) Hay una pregunta que me gustaría hacerte Akane, quería saber si tu padre trato de decírtelo antes del cumpleaños lo del compromiso?

- no, ojala lo hubiese hecho para hacerme a la idea con tiempo (tomo otro sorbo del delicioso te) no me menciono el compromiso hasta después de la fiesta de cumpleaños que celebramos ayer en mi casa.

- Como te sentó la noticia.

- la verdad es que aun no lo he asimilado, creo que estoy en una especie de pesadilla y que cuando me despierte estaré en mi casa con mi familia. (Medito en lo que acababa de decir y se sonrojo al darse cuenta) lo de pesadilla no lo decía por usted, yo…lo decía por estar comprometida a la fuerza sin tener en cuenta mi opinión.

- (Nodoka acaricio ligeramente la mano de Akane para darle apoyo) siento mucho de que pases por esto, te aseguro que aquí te sentirás bien y segura y que yo me encargare de ti como si fueras mi hija. (Después de un rato en silencio) sabes, nunca fui bendecida con una hija y estos últimos días una parte de mi ansiaba que llegase este día para conocerte y tener a una chica en casa, como sabrás solo estamos yo, mi marido y mi hijo, soy la única mujer en esta casa y imagínate esta casa sin mas mujeres es un poco aburrido, así que deseaba tenerte con nosotros.

- a caso su hijo no ha tenido alguna novia y la ha traído a su casa. Ayyy perdone no debí preguntar eso, no es correcto que se lo pregunte.

- no te preocupes, me puedes preguntar lo que quieras (sonriendo) mi hijo es muy tímido para tener una novia, así que solo trae a sus amigos Jeje aquí no ha entrado ninguna otra mujer.

- Nodoka, quería saber si, si su hijo ya sabe que esta prometido conmigo?

El rostro de Nodoka dejo de ser sonriente y cambio a uno mas serio y pensativo:- a veces Genma y yo hemos tratado de hablar este tema con el pero es muy difícil afrontar a tu hijo y decirle que esta prometido con alguien que no conoce.

- mi padre, (sonando muy triste) no sabia como decírmelo ayer, ahora que me acuerdo, el, el estaba muy triste mientras me lo decía, "el estaba llorando cuando me lo dijo" me dijo que me tenia que marchar hacia aquí para quedarme con vosotros y así honrar a la familia cumpliendo con la promesa.

- (suspirando) no creo que mi marido tarde mucho en llegar, a salido a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la cena y Ranma esta en el Dojo entrenando con sus amigos, te lo presentare mas tarde porque no me gusta intervenir mientras entrenan. (Sonriendo afectuosamente) Ven te mostrare tu habitación y después te mostrare el resto de la casa.

Ambas subieron las escaleras para ir al segundo piso y dejar las maletas en la habitación alado de Ranma. La habitación estaba muy bien recogida, apenas tenia muebles, tan solo un futon en el suelo, una mesa con silla para estudiar y un armario. La habitación era bastante pequeña pero al menos la decoración era muy bonita.

- te gusta tu habitación. (sonriendo dulcemente)

- si gracias, (dejo las maletas a un lado y se quedo mirando a su alrededor).

- espero que te sientas cómoda aquí (después de unos segundos) puedes deshacer la maleta mas tarde, te voy a enseñar la casa. La habitación continua es la de Ranma, lo separa esta puerta que se desliza de uno lado a otro, ahora te mostrare la habitación de mi hijo. (Nodoka iba a entrar en la habitación de Ranma pero se giro para mirar a Akane que estaba quieta en medio de la habitación).

- mi, mi habitación esta alado de la de el, y, y esa puerta comunica a mi habitación. (Akane sintió un hormigueo en su estomago)

- es la única habitación libre que tenemos me temo. (La miro con preocupación)

- (con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro) no se preocupe tía Nodoka me las apañare bien. (Tratando de ser lo mas cortes posible ya que era una invitada a esa casa)

Nodoka deslizo la puerta de la habitación continua y entraron en la habitación de Ranma, aquella habitación era mas grande que la suya, tenia una cama a un lado, ordenador, juegos, televisión, dvd, tenia de todo y ella nada, un futon, una mesa para estudiar y un armarito. Si al menos tuviese una televisión se podría entretener por las noches. Pero ella misma se daba ánimos concientemente, pensando que no se podía quejar, al menos tenia su propia habitación. Después le enseño el cuarto de baño del segundo piso, Nodoka le menciono que el cerrojo estaba roto y que lo arreglarían lo antes posible. Akane no se podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo, no iba a tener intimidad alguna.

- mi habitación esta en el piso de abajo junto a la cocina, vamos te la enseñare. (Decía dulcemente Nodoka mientras le sonreía al mirarla)

Ambas bajaron las escaleras charlando juste en el momento que Ranma, Mousse y Ryoga entraban a la casa sudando del entrenamiento. Los tres entraron hablando sobre el entrenamiento pero al verla se quedaron mudos en silencio. Ante tanta belleza, los tres se quedaron estáticos observando como lentamente con movimientos suaves de caderas, bajaba aquel ángel de vestida de rosa por las escaleras sonriendo junto a Nodoka. Ranma se sentía hipnotizado, no podía creer que una chica así estuviese en su casa, trago saliva mientras la seguía observando con la mirada atento a todos sus movimientos. Akane no se dio cuenta de que tres pares de ojos la observaban detenidamente desde el piso de abajo. Sintiendo la impresión que la estaban mirando, ella dejo de mirar a su tía y al mirar hacia delante, sintiendo un hormigueo en su estomago al notar la miradas de tres chicos sobre ella. Sus ojos los recorrió a los tres rápidamente pero no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por Ranma. Sin saber porque su corazón le latía furiosamente en su pecho mientras lo miraba a los ojos, luego bajo la mirada, se sentía muy intimidada por el. Una gran parte de ella deseaba que el fuese su prometido.

- ya habéis terminado de entrenar. (Ninguno emitió sonido alguno, tan solo se limitaban a observa a la chica) bueno Akane, te presento a mi hijo Ranma, el es el que tiene una trenza, a su lado están sus amigos Ryoga y Mousse. (Akane sentía su rostro enrojecido mientras elevaba la mirada del suelo y los poso de nuevo en aquellos ojos azules) ella es Akane Tendo, es la hija de un amigo de tu padre, se quedara con nosotros. (Akane les hizo una pequeña reverencia pero ninguno se movió, solo se limitaban a devorarla con la mirada).

- Tía Nodoka, (sintiéndose muy nerviosa al tener aquellos chicos delante de ella) podría usar su teléfono para llamar a mi padre y dejarle saber que he llegado.

- Claro querida, esta cerca de la entrada de la casa, detrás de esa puerta.

- gracias (sonrió a Nodoka y sin mirar a ninguno de los que estaban delante de ella, paso delante de ellos con la mirada en el suelo, se sentía muy nerviosa e inquieta, además Ranma era el chico mas apuesto que había conocido, se sentía aliviada que su prometido no fuese como se lo imaginaba calvo y con gafas).

Al pasar alado de el para llegar a la entrada de la casa, los tres siguieron con la mirada los pasos de ella hasta que desapareció por una puerta.

- que hace ella aquí, para que ha venido y cuanto tiempo se quedara. (Pregunto Ranma a su madre, sintiéndose muy intrigado).

- después de la cena te lo contaremos (sonrió a su hijo que la miraba con asombro) ya lo sabrás muy pronto, bueno disculparme chicos, me tengo que ir a la cocina, cuando vuelva, decidle que estaré en la cocina. (Ninguno la respondió, se limitaban a mirar a la puerta por donde la joven había desaparecido para llamar a su familia).

- vaya Ranma, que suerte tienes tío, ho, puedo quedarme a cenar esta noche aquí. (le decía Ryoga a Ranma mientras se cruzaba de brazos).

- no.

- porque no.

- porque estoy cansado y cuando termine de cenar hablare con mi madre, y después me iré a mi cuarto a dormir y vosotros solo queréis quedaros para hablar con ella.

- pareces celoso Ranma y eso de irte a dormir después de la cena, teniendo esa chica en tu casa, tu estas ciego o que (le decía Mousse con los ojos abiertos como platos). Ojala tuviese esa suerte, si estuviera en tu situación trataría de hablar con ella, hacer amistad con ella.

Ranma empujo a los dos hacia la salida:- os veré mañana para ir a clase.

- QUEEEE……NOS ESTAS ECHANDO, podemos quedarnos un rato mas por favor, quiero conocerla. (Ryoga suplicando con las manos juntas).

- no podéis quedaros, me quiero duchar ahora y si queréis hablar con ella para conocerla, hablareis mañana así que adiós (empujaba a sus amigos hacia la puerta).

- será listo el tío, la quiere para el solito. (Mousse se burlaba de Ranma)

- yo haría lo mismo (decía Ryoga con los brazos cruzados) si una chica así estuviese en mi casa, no dudaria ni un minuto en echar a mis amigos de casa para quedarme con ella.

Ranma se sonrojaba con los comentarios de sus amigos pero le daba igual, seguía empujándolos hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió y los tres quedaron quietos a dos metros de distancia de Akane. Ella al verlos a los tres delante bloqueando el corredor y sin dejar de mirarla tan intensamente pues la hacían sentir muy incomoda. Ella quería pasar pero los tres ocupaban todo el corredor.

- me podríais dejar pasar por favor (con una tímida sonrisa y sin mirarlos a los ojos)

Los tres se separaron para dejarla pasar y ella paso caminando entre ellos.

- ellos ya se van, oye Akane (ella se giro, sorprendida que la llamase por su nombre y lo miro a los ojos) mi madre te espera en la cocina, esta al final del pasillo a la izquierda.

- gracias (le sonrió y le dio la espalda para marcharse a paso rápido en busca de Nodoka).

Ranma se sonrojo cuando ella le sonrió, se quedo mirándola unos segundos hasta que ella se metió en la cocina, luego se giro, miro a sus amigos y los empujo hacia la salida:- mañana os veo para ir al instituto.

- mañana nos cuentas como te fue con ella. (Dijo Ryoga con una picara sonrisa un sus labios)

El los ignoro, cerro la puerta en sus narices y se volvió para la cocina. Estaba intrigado por la presciencia de aquella chica en su casa, no sabía porque aquella chica estaba en su casa ni cuanto tiempo se quedaría. Mas preguntas rondaron su mente pero la imagen de ella con aquel vestido rosa y su largo cabello, su dulce sonrisa, tenía que admitir que era muy atractiva y que al ser tan tímida cuando lo miraba la atraía mucho más.

CONTINUARA…

Notas de la autora

Holaaaaaa, he tardado en escribir porque no me sentía motivada, pero hace unos días apareció esta historia en mi mente y no podía resistirme a escribirla. Pues muchísimas gracias a todos los que lo hayan leído y que espero que os haya gustado. Nos veremos pronto en el siguiente capi.

Chao

Meli-chan


	2. Capitulo 2

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

'**La Promesa'**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Ya arregle las faltas que tenia en el capitulo anterior, gracias por los reviews.

En este fic, Akane ni Ranma seran tan timidos como lo son en el anime, ya vereis.

**Capitulo ****2**

Después de que sus amigos se marcharan a la fuerza de su casa, Ranma tenia la sólida intención de entrar en la cocina para hablar con su madre y enterarse de porque aquella chica estaba en su casa pero antes de entrar en la cocina Nodoka ya salía de allí con Akane siguiendola justo detrás de ella.

- Ranma voy a salir con Akane a comprar algunas cosas que ella necesitara para empezar mañana en el instituto, así que antes de que cierren las tiendas quiero darme prisa para comprarle su uniforme.

- uniforme?, el instituto? Quiero decir, que va estar en el mismo instituto que yo.

- ay hijo a veces eres lento para algunas cosas, ella empezara mañana en el mismo instituto que tu y por eso necesita un uniforme nuevo. (Ranma no respondió a su madre y observo de reojo a la chica que estaba detrás de su madre con la mirada en el suelo y las mejillas enrojecidas.) Ah Ranma, cuando tu padre llegue, dile que he salido con Akane y que no tardaremos en volver.

Ambas pasaron por su lado y el sin dejar de mirarla, noto que ella también lo miraba de reojo al pasar por su lado. Ambas llegaron a la puerta para salir de la casa y antes de cerrarla Akane se giro para mirarlo y ambos cruzaron sus miradas por unos segundos.

- Akane querida marchémonos antes de que cierren las tiendas, hay que comprarte un uniforme para el instituto, para que puedas empezar mañana con Ranma.

- si ya voy tía Nodoka. (Mostrando una tímida sonrisa a Ranma, se giro para darle la espalda y salio de la casa).

Ranma se quedo de pie con las manos detrás de la cabeza pensando en ella hasta que reacciono recordando que su madre iría a comprarle un uniforme. Los uniformes de las chicas eran de faldas muy cortas en azul turquesa con una camisa blanca muy ajustada. (igual que usa Chidori de FMP). La imagino vestida así con la pequeña falda enseñando sus largas piernas, trago saliva.

- uffff seguramente mañana tendrá a todos los chicos de la escuela detrás de ella todo el tiempo molestándola. Seguro que tendré que pelearme con todos ellos si la tocan o empiezan a agobiarla, pero que estoy diciendo (bajo las manos y empezó a subir las escaleras para ir al baño del piso de arriba). Solo me interesa saber porque esta aquí y cuanto tiempo piensa quedarse, además, adonde va a dormir. (Justo en el momento que lo pensó, pasaba por delante de su habitación y miro a la habitación de alado que tenia las puertas abiertas y vio sus maletas alado del futon en el suelo. Aquella habitación siempre estaba vacía pero ahora parecía que seria para ella) ella, ella no dormirá aquí, esta alado de mi cuarto y….y además estas puertas son correderas y…. ayyy como dormiré sabiendo que duerme en la habitación de alado. (y con esos pensamientos se dirigió hacia el baño para enfriar sus pensamientos).

Dos horas mas tarde, regresaron con unas cuantas bolsas. Al entrar las dos en la casa, Genma resplandecía de felicidad mientras recibía a la chica en su casa, incluso la abrazo y le hablaba muy sonriente, le explico que la ultima vez que la vio fue cuando tan solo era un bebe. Ni Genma, ni Nodoka ni Akane menciono el teme sobre el compromiso delante de Ranma. Nodoka había dicho que lo hablarían después de la cena.

Mas tarde, Akane subió a su habitación para sacar las cosas que llevaba en las maletas y guardarlas en su armario. En la mesita de estudiar, coloco dos pequeños cuadros, uno aparecían su padre y sus hermanas con ella sonriendo y en la otra foto aparecía ella en el medio rodeada de sus amigas y amigos de su antiguo instituto. Mientras miraba las fotos no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla mientras sentía un impulso tremendo de regresar a Nerima. En el mismo instante en el que se limpiaba la mejilla con su mano escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, se giro y se le corto el aliento al ver a su prometido tan cerca de ella y con su mirada fija en sus ojos. El llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas y muy ajustada con unos pantalones chinos en negro. Ante aquella visión no podía pensar claramente (y quien podría) hasta que después de unos segundos reacciono cuando el le hablo.

- estas bien (le preguntaba mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos notando que estaban lagrimosos)

- "porque me siento tan nerviosa con el, porque mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando lo veo" yo, si, esto….porque has entrado en mi habitación sin permiso, eres un pervertido, tendrías que llamar a la puerta, y si me estuviese cambiando (el se sonrojo al pensarlo mientras ella le seguía encarándo, estaba bastante enojada con el por su falta de respeto) querías algo o solo has entrado para espiarme.

- no soy ningún pervertido (elevando la voz al sentirse tan furioso por el insulto), además no me inspiras ningún deseo de verte desnuda así que no te preocupes por ello (akane sintió como si le golpeasen en el estomago al escucharlo) solo quería saber si estabas bien en tu nueva habitación y si necesitas ayuda (sonando enojado), niña tonta (diciéndolo en un bajo suspiro, y mirandola de reojo) además no tenemos una puerta para llamar, aquí en esta casa son todas correderas por si no lo habías notado excepto por el cuarto de baño .

- pero podrías hablar y pedir permiso para entrar. (Bajando la voz mientras se sonrojaba) no quiero que me veas mientras me cambio, además en mi habitación necesito intimada y si quieres entrar (levantando la mirada para encararlo otra vez) pide permiso.

- acabas de llegar y ya estas dando ordenes. (Ella permaneció en silencio mientras el se acercaba lentamente) además si tanto añoras a tu familia y tus amigos, porque estas aquí en Osaka si vienes de Nerima. (Ella no le respondió, le dio la espalda y siguió mirando la foto de su familia). Te vi llorando cuando entre, si estas tan deprimida por estar separada de tu familia por que no te vas.

- ojala pudiera (lo dijo casi en un susurro creyendo que Ranma no lo habría escuchado. El se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones, pero antes de salir se giro y la miro de nuevo, su mirada no era de estar molesto sino decepcionado) Akane, porque nadie me explica porque estas aquí, me lo podrías decir tu, por favor.

Con esa pregunta, el corazón de Akane estaba agitado, como podría decirle que ella era su prometida y que ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada para romper la promesa de sus padres. Ella se mantuvo en silencio limitándose a mirar al suelo.

- tan malo es lo que me tienen que decir mis padres que incluso tu no puedes, es que no lo entiendo, si vienes de tan lejos, lejos de tu familia para estar aquí, tiene que haber una explicación, acaso has hecho algo malo y por eso mi familia te recibe en mi casa (camino hacia ella y le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió) no voy a enfadarme sea cual sea la razón de la que tu estés aquí, pero necesito que me digas la verdad.

Ella levanto la mirada del suelo y fijo sus ojos en los de el que eran azul como el cielo y que la miraba muy sonriente dándole ánimos para hablar:- podrías quitar tu mano de mi hombro (hablándole muy tímidamente) es que, me pones nerviosa tenerte tan cerca. (Con una sonrisa triunfante por saber que la ponía nerviosa, le quito su mano del hombro de ella y retrocedió un paso sin dejar de mirarla, se quedo esperando a que le contestase) yo…(ella volvió a bajar la mirada y se apretó las manos contra su falda)

- acaso eres una parienta lejana que se va a quedar aquí por un tiempo o quizás seas una prima tal vez.

- no me temo que no soy ninguna prima tuya, "ojala lo fuese para no estar comprometida a la fuerza, aunque el, no esta nada mal", tan solo soy una amiga por ahora.

- por ahora. (Sonriendo picaramente) acaso piensas en ser mi novia o algo así.

- ayyyy (sonrojándose) no quise decir eso, yo, esto, por favor no me preguntes nada mas sobre ese tema porque no puedo decírtelo, no es a mí a quien le debes preguntar.

- mi madre y mi padre lo saben verdad.

- si. (El suspiro) ellos te lo explicaran todo esta noche después de la cena.

- "ella se ve triste con este tema, lo dejare a un lado para que se sienta mejor" oye Akane, has visto el dojo de esta casa.

- mmmm…..(levantando la mirada del suelo, lo miro y se sonrojo furiosamente) no, aun no lo he visto.

- quieres que te lo enseñe (la sonrió para calmarla).

- si por favor, me encantaría. (Le devolvió una dulce sonrisa provocando que el se sonrojara también.)

Los dos bajaron al piso de abajo y salieron al jardín que estaba alado de la casa.

- vaya, este jardín es precioso, es mucho mas grande que de mi casa a mi hermana Kasumi le encantaría estar aquí para verlo.

- mi madre es la que le gusta cuidar del jardín, se pasa horas arreglando las flores.

- ahhh esas flores son preciosas y esas también (se acerco para olerlas) me encanta ese olor, huele tan bien, tan fresco (ella no dejaba de sonreír y eso le gustaba al el, ver su hermosa sonrisa).

-bueno dejemos el jardín y vamos al dojo. Esta detrás de la casa, ven. (La cogio de la mano y tiro de ella suavemente para guiarla hasta el dojo. Ella sentía su corazón latir mas fuertemente contra su pecho, nunca antes había sentido estas emociones, además, nadie la había cogido de la mano, aquello era nuevo para ella, aquella mano era fuerte, firme y sobre todo muy calida).

Después de andar por alrededor de la casa, sin dejar de sujetarla de la mano, llegaron a un enorme dojo. Ella tenia los ojos brillosos por la sorpresa, estaba fascinada, emocionada, le encantaba los dojos era lo que siempre le había gustado desde pequeña. Ranma la observo y tiro de ella para acercarla mas a el.

- este dojo tiene unos cien anos, lleva muchos anos en la familia Saotome, hasta hace poco, fue de mi padre pero ya a su edad no esta tan en forma así que dejo de entrenar las artes marciales y como soy el ultimo descendiente de los Saotome ahora el dojo me pertenece y por eso tengo que entrenar todos los días para vencer a cualquiera que me rete por el dojo. Sabes, llevo entrenando toda mi vida en este dojo y nunca me cansare de el, siempre me dedicare a entrenar y en el futuro me gustaría tener una escuela de artes marciales y ser yo el sensei.

Ella se sentía bastante nerviosa de estar tan cerca de su cuerpo, de su aroma, de su musculoso cuerpo que desprendía mucho calor, se sentía bien al estar así cerca de el pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy nerviosa con su presciencia, el estar tan cerca de el le impedía pensar con claridad. No sabia porque pero se sentía hipnotizada por el. Además estaba muy contenta que su prometido sintiese el mismo amor por las artes marciales que ella.

- "si Nabiki me viese ahora mismo, seguro que no se lo creería" (sonrió a si misma) esto, entonces has tenido algunos combates en este dojo. (Le decía mientras se separaba de el)

- si, bastantes pero nunca he perdido alguno, siempre los he ganado (la sonrió con ironía) entramos y te enseño los trofeos que tengo.

- vale "espero que no trate de propasarse conmigo, tengo que ser mas dura con el y no dejarme llevar, me pone muy nerviosa" (intento quitarle la mano pero el no se lo permitió).

- ten cuidado con el escalon, que algunas personas se han caído. (Ella le sonrió dándole las gracias por aquel consejo).

Al entrar en el dojo estaba completamente oscuro, con la mano que tenia libre encendió el interruptor y encendió la luz, luego se giro y la observo atentamente sin perderse algún detalle de su mirada. A ella le brillaron los ojos de felicidad, aquel dojo era magnifico, era muy espacioso, limpio y bien conservado para tener tantos anos desde que lo construyeron. Jamás en su vida había visto un dojo tan grande y aquel era como un sueño hecho realidad.

- así que este dojo es tuyo.

- sip, vengo todos los días a entrenar con mis amigos Ryoga y Mousse, ellos son buenos pero no se comparan a mi.

- eres un engreído lo sabias (con tono burlón). Ranma, (sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo a la misma vez que su corazón latía muy agitado en su pecho) podrías soltar mi mano, es que, no creo que esto sea correcto, apenas nos conocemos y ya estamos así.

- te molesta. (Ella se quedo en silencio y bajo la mirada, el noto su sonrojo) esta bien, (decidio soltar su mano para no molestarla) no te preocupes que no te iba hacer nada, ya te dije que no me inspiras ningún deseo.

Ella al estar libre de su mano, apreto con fuerza su puño y se dirigió hacia el para golpearle por el insulto, iba a golpearle en la cara pero el se lo impidió. La agarro por la cintura, sorprendiendola y la apretó contra su solidó y bien formado cuerpo.

- porque has intentado atacarme. (Sintiéndose molesto con la reacción de ella)

- porque, porque tu me has insultado. (Ella le estaba gritando mientras intentaba separarse de sus fuertes brazos pero el se lo impedía).

- suéltame, Ranma (levanto mirada del pecho de el y lo fijo en sus ojos) por favor (con una voz calmada y suplicante) suéltame.

- con una condición.

- que condición?

- si me das un beso. (Ella abrió los ojos como platos).

- un beso (le temblaron los rodillas con tan solo pensarlo) y que te hace pensar que te voy a dar un beso. (siguia empujandolo para librarse de el pero no tenia fuerzas suficiente) Yo no he besado a nadie en mi vida y no quiero que mi primer beso no signifique nada, así que suéltame por favor.

- lo del beso era una broma (la soltó y esta se separo unos pasos de el) solo esta bromeando (se cruzo los brazos por detrás de la cabeza) no estarás enfada verdad.

- eres un estupido lo sabias. Como podrías pensar que yo soy como una de esas chicas que son tan fáciles y que se dejan besar por cualquiera, yo soy diferente sabes, si querrías besar a alguien te podrías ir y besar a unas de tus amigas que seguro que tendrás por ahi para besaras cuando quieras, quizas estas acostumbrado a besarte con la que te venga en gana pero conmigo no te servira (ella le dio la espalda y camino hacia la salida) eres un idiota.

- Akane (dio un gran salto y la alcanzo poniéndose a su lado) solo estaba bromeando, de veras, no quise molestarte, además no pensé que eras ninguna chica fácil, sabes además tienes una idea equivocado de mi, lo de antes era una broma te lo prometo, tan solo estaba bromeando, (poniendo carita de niño bueno) me perdonas Akane (con una inocente sonrisa).

- esta bien te perdono pero no te atrevas a tocarme otra vez porque si lo haces te ira mal.

- acaso me estas retando. (elevando una ceja mientras la observaba)

- no te estoy retando, te lo estoy advirtiendo, no me gusta que ningún chico me toque sin mi permiso. (Le hablaba sin mirarlo, llego a la puerta y giro su cabeza para mirarlo). Ranma, ya que este dojo es tuyo, te importaría si lo usase algunas veces.

- acaso te gusta entrenar.

- si, al igual que tu, (sonriendo) mi vida son las artes marciales. Soy la unica de mis hermanas que le gusta las artes marciales, bueno aparte de mis hermanas, creo que soy la única que lo practica en Nerima. "espero que no le moleste que yo practique las artes marciales, papa decía que ningún hombre querría casarse conmigo por esa razón"

- me alegro saberlo, (le mostro una gran sonrisa y eso la alivio) no me gustan las chicas débiles que no saben defenderse, (se sonrojo al expresarle aquello tan abiertamente, pero noto que ella le gusto lo que le había dicho porque lo miraba muy contenta con sus palabras) no estoy diciendo que me gustas ni nada de eso (sonrojándose mucho mas) oye quieres entrenar ahora, practicar unas katas.

- te diría que si, (sonriendo) si tuviera puesta mi ropa de entrenar pero creo que es imposible en este momento porque con este vestido no creo que pueda darte una buena patada. (Ambos rieron)

- tienes razón oye, (mirando hacia otro lado) mañana te apetecería entrenar conmigo, estoy intrigado, quiero saber como de buena eres luchando.

- (con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios) esta bien, mañana después del instituto te demostrare que soy una buena luchadora.

- vale, oye Akane, aun sigues enfadada conmigo.

- (con una dulce sonrisa) no.

- me alegro, bueno la comida estará lista, vamos.

Ella caminaba delante de el, mientras que el la seguía a paso lento y sonriendo, aquella chica lo traía loco. Tan solo la conocía unas horas y ya estaba ella en sus pensamientos. Nunca se había comportado así con una chica, jamás había llevado de la mano a ninguna incluso nunca se había atrevido a pedir un beso a ninguna chica y si ella lo hubiera besado el se habría dejado besar por ella. Le gusto sentir su pequeña mano entre la suya, era muy suave y pequeña. Sintió un gran deseo de volver a tenerla tan cerca de el, quería volver a sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, sentir sus curvas junto a su cuerpo y sobre todo su respiración mezclándose con la suya al estar sus bocas tan cerca. Se prometió a si mismo que la tendría otra vez así junto a el. Además, con una ligera sonrisa de sus labios, recordó que ella nunca había sido besada y eso, era un gran alivio para el. Siguió mirando como caminaba delante de el y se quedo quieto. Se maldijo a si mismo, como podría gustarle ella, no debía pensar en ella, tenia que concentrarse en las artes marciales, en el próximo campeonato, llevaba toda su vida entrenando para ello y ahora sus pensamientos solo marchaban hacia ella.

Mientras Ranma caminaba detrás de ella, ella seguía en sus pensamientos. Desde que lo vio unas horas antes, se sintió atraído por el, por su cuerpo, su cara, sus ojos. Nunca en su vida había estado su cuerpo tan cerca al de un chico. Recordó como minutos antes estaba atrapada entre sus brazos y una parte de ella quiso volver a estar de nuevo junto a el, sentirse atrapada entre sus brazos, pegada a su cuerpo y sentir su calor. Se sonrojo al pensar que momentos antes podría haberlo besado para librarse de sus fuertes brazos. Una parte de ella se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho pero quizás mas adelante tuviera alguna otra oportunidad. Se sintió molesta consigo misma de pensar en besarlo cuando apenas lo conocía y que también quería que su primer beso fuese más que un simple beso sin importancia. Además, no estaba feliz de haber dejado a su familia y sus amigas por estar allí con unos desconocidos. Después de la cena, esperaría a ver como reaccionaria y quizás con suerte todo se solucione entre ellos y pueda volver a su casa en Nerima.

Ella dejo de escuchar los pasos de Ranma y se volvió. El estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho y tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo. Ella sin poder evitarlo se acerco a el un poco preocupada. Este al notar que ella se acercaba, se sintió un poco nervioso.

- Ranma, te pasa algo, te has puesto muy serio.

- (forzando una sonrisa) no es nada, vamos que me muero de hambre. (Paso por su lado sin mirarla y entro en la casa.)

Ella se quedo un poco preocupada, no le gustaba la mirada que tenia, algo le preocupaba y quería ayudarlo de algún modo. Al llegar al salón Nodoka los sonrió a ambos, estaba muy complaciente de verlos juntos.

- la cena ya esta lista así que sentaros.

- tía Nodoka, te puedo ayudar a poner la mesa. (Sonriendo)

- ups, (sorprendida) eso me ha tomado por sorpresa, es que no estoy acostumbrada que me ayuden a poner la mesa, es que mi marido y mi hijo siempre estan ocupados y por eso siempre pongo la mesa yo sola pero... (Miro a Ranma y a Genma que estaban sentados en el suelo aparentado no haberla escuchado) bueno querida ven conmigo, traeremos los platos, vasos y lo demás, espero que tengas hambre porque he preparado un festín para darte la bienvenida a la casa. (sonriendo muy dulcemente)

- no hacia falta que se molestase por mi.

- no eres ninguna molestia para nosotros, verdad Genma.

- estamos encantados de que estés aquí y que aceptaras el…. (se quedo callado al darse cuenta que iba a meter la pata diciendo que ella aceptaba el compromiso).

- papa (la voz de Ranma retumbo en el salón) que ibas a decir, (se levanto del suelo y miro a Akane que parecía bastante asustada) que es lo que ella acepto.

- (con una dulce sonrisa) ella acepto venir aquí y quedarse con nosotros para siempre pero no te diré nada mas hasta después de la cena. Vamos querida (sin dejar de sonreír) hay que traer la comida antes de que se enfrié.

- si tía. (Ella miro de reojo a Ranma y le temblaron las piernas al verlo tan molesto y con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho).

Minutos después, la mesa estaba llena de exquisitos platos, Nodoka se sentó como de costumbre junto a su marido y Akane no le quedo mas remedia de sentarse junto a Ranma. Ninguno hablo por unos minutos, aunque no lo aparentaban, ambos estaban nerviosos, ella por tenerlo tan cerca y el por querer saber la razón de por que ella estaba en su casa y que significaba eso que ella iría a quedarse en su casa para siempre.

Continuara.

Hola, espero que os haya gustado este capi. Siento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar. Bueno en el siguiente capi, se aclarara la situación, como se lo tomara Ranma pues para eso y mas tendréis que leer el siguiente capitulo.

Chao y gracias, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me apoyáis.

Meli-chan.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

'**La Promesa'**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**Capitulo ****3**

La cena transcurrió bastante silenciosa para ser una bienvenida a la familia Saotome. Genma y Ranma devoraban la comida como si se fuese el terminar el mundo, mientras Akane y Nodoka se limitaban a comer tranquilamente y de vez en cuando hablaban sobre la vida de Akane en Nerima, su familia, sus amigas y amigos. Después de cenar, Ranma se mantuvo bastante distante, muy diferente a como lo había visto unas horas antes, ahora se le veía con un semblante muy serio y con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho. Parecía estar muy pensativo. Al terminar todos de cenar, Akane ayudo a Nodoka a recoger los platos y entre ambas los limpiaron en la cocina y después de unos minutos volvían devuelta al salón.

Ambas se sentaron en sus sitios y un silencio se apodero fundió en el salón. Akane observando a Genma y a Nodoka con los semblantes serios. Decidió romper el hielo y hablar sobre lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Ranma me ha ensenado el dojo (limitándose a mirar a Nodoka para no tener que mirar a su lado y notar la mirada de Ranma y provocar a sentirse mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, ella sabia que al final de aquella cena, la vida de Ranma cambiara por completo y tenia muchos nervios pensando en como se reaccionaria el con la noticia) es magnifico, nunca había estado en un dojo tan grande como este.

- fue descendiendo en generaciones, desde mi tatara-abuelo, después a mi bisa-abuelo, luego a mi abuelo, después a mi padre, luego a mi y ahora es de mi hijo Ranma y en el futuro esperemos que vuestro hijo quien herede el dojo.

- nuestro hijo (se sonrojo muchísimo, luego volvió su mirada a posarse fijamente en su padre) que quieres decir con nuestro hijo.

- bueno (Nodoka no sabia bien que decir a su hijo, temía su reacción, pero sabia que tenia que recuperar la cordura y hablarlo claramente de una vez por todas) la razón para que Akane este aquí es porque…..porque tu padre y su padre hicieron una promesa hace exactamente dieciocho anos cuando Akane nació.

- (giro lentamente su cabeza y la observo por unos segundos, ella tenia la cabeza inclinada y miraba seriamente sus manos) y….de que se trata esa promesa, exactamente papa.

- pues (trago saliva) pues veras, esto, Nodoka porque no se lo dices tu.

- papa, (elevando la voz con fuerza) habla de una vez o me marcho a dar una vuelta.

- tu, tu y Akane estáis, estáis……(sintiendo un nudo en su garganta).

- yo y ella que (se sentía muy frustrado y no soportaba mas aquella situación) decidlo de una vez.

- estamos prometidos. (Aquella dulce voz a su lado lo dejo sin habla)

Después de unos largos segundos en silencio Ranma se tranquilizo mentalmente y volvió a la realidad, miro a sus padres detenidamente:- esto, esto es una broma verdad. (Su madre le indico con la cabeza con un movimiento respondiendo a su pregunta). Un compromiso, pero si aun no he cumplido los diecinueve anos, no pienso casarme con ella ni con ninguna que me hayáis prometido. (se levanto de su asiento y los miro a todos) y tu (mirándola fijamente aunque ella no podía mirarlo, no tenia el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a el) porque te molestaste en venir, has perdido tu tiempo, yo no pienso casarme contigo ni ahora ni nunca, así que puedes recoger tus cosas y marcharte de aquí, no te necesito, no necesito a ninguna prometida, quiero que te vayas. (Aquellas ultimas palabras la hirieron en lo mas profundo de su ser, el empezó a caminar hacia la puerta corredera para salir del salón).

Akane sintió un nudo en su garganta, sentía una ganas inmensas de llorar y de marcharse de aquella casa lo antes posible, pero sin poder evitarlo sintió que su orgullo estaba siendo derribado y necesitaba fuerzas suficientes para encararlo.

- Ranma, como te atreves a hablarme así. (se levanto del suelo y lo miro detenidamente aunque estuviese parado dándole la espalda a ella) acaso te crees que estoy feliz de haber dejado a mi familia y a mi vida en Nerima para estar a gusto aquí en tu casa. Si estoy aquí es por la promesa de nuestros padres, yo, yo no quería venir aquí, mi padre me obligo a venir, yo no quería aceptar este compromiso.

El se giro quedando a tan solo dos metros que los separaba, la miro a los ojos:- no voy a aceptar que mis padres me arreglen mi futuro, no pienso aceptarlo así que vuelve a casa y se feliz allí con tu familia y olvídate de todo esto.

- RANMA (La fuerte y determinada voz de Genma resonó en el salón) tu no puedes romper esta promesa, el apellido de nuestra familia esta puesta en vosotros. Tienes idea de lo humillante que podría ser si ese compromiso no se cumple.

- no me interesa saberlo.

- hijo, me avergüenza escucharte hablarle así, debes de aceptar a tu prometida, ella no tiene ninguna culpa de vuestro compromiso, esto lo arreglamos entre Soun y yo y di mi palabra de que cumplirías tu promesa.

- Ranma, tienes que cumplir con la promesa de tu padre hijo, debes honrar a la familia aceptando a Akane como tu futura esposa.

- no lo voy a aceptar madre.

- Ranma hijo, tu padre y yo pensamos que es lo mejor para ti, además, (por una vez en la vida, se molesto con su hijo) ayer era el cumpleaños de Akane, después de su fiesta de cumpleaños, su padre le explico que tenia que venir aquí y cumplir con su promesa. Ella lo ha pasado muy mal para aceptarlo, no tenéis elección ninguno de los dos, estáis prometidos desde hoy en adelante hasta que vosotros decidáis la fecha para casaros. Así que escúchame bien Ranma Saotome, ayer ella lo paso muy mal y hoy fue alejada de su casa para venir aquí sin tener en cuenta su opinión, así que no la agobies mas y no la hagas sentir peor de lo que la pobre ha sufrido. Intentad llevaros bien y aceptar que es vuestro destino. (Ranma permaneció en silencio mientras apretaba muy fuerte sus puños haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran en blanco.)

- debes de sentirte agradecido que ella sea la que haya deja su familia para venir aquí en vez de irte tu a vivir en Nerima. (Ranma tampoco respondió a lo que su madre le decía)

- tía Nodoka, yo…..(con la voz quebrándose) me voy a mi habitación, necesito descansar. (ya no podía aguantar mas estar allí y ser el centro de atención en el salón, tenia que marcharse de allí o comenzaría a llorar).

- Akane, siento mucho la vergonzosa actitud de mi hijo, que descanses querida, ve a tu habitación, y descansa que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para irte al instituto.

- gracias por todo tía.

Akane sonrió agradecidamente a Nodoka, luego bajo la mirada al suelo y camino lentamente hasta pasar por alado de Ranma. El no emitió ningún sonido ni movimiento, sus ojos observaron el rostro de Akane y su tristeza. Sin pensar en su reacción, abrió la puerta corredera, miro hacia ella y con un rápido movimiento la levanto en brazos sorprendiéndola a la misma vez y salio al jardín sin decir ninguna palabra desapareciendo de allí llevándola en brazos.

- no te preocupes Nodoka, el no la hará daño, es nuestro hijo y se que cuidara bien de su prometida.

- me da mucha lastima de Akane, tuvo que dejar su familia y todo lo que conocía para estar aquí con nosotros, es injusto.

- no te preocupes, ambos son jóvenes y lo entenderán, es lo mejor para ellos.

- espero que todo esto salga bien.

Ambos Nodoka y Genma se marcharon a la habitación para descansar, mientras en un parque cerca de allí, dos jóvenes se mantenían en silencio, cada uno sentado en un columpio. Ninguno hablo por un largo rato, el silencio se alargo mas de lo esperado.

- eres un idiota, podrías haberme soltado mientras saltabas por los tejados y me hubieras hecho mucho daño al caer desde tan alto, acaso estas loco o que. (se levanto del columpio y lo miro muy molesta poniendo sus manos en las caderas)

El se mantenía en silencio, seguía sentado en el columpio, con la mirada fijamente en el suelo. Recordando como ella lloraba junto a su pecho mientras la cargaba en sus brazos para llegar allí en el parque.

- para que me has traído aquí, voy a volver a tu casa, hace mucho frió y no me apetece estar con alguien que desea que me marche de aquí. (se giro y camino sin rumbo, no sabia hacia donde pero lo ultimo que quería era estar con el, estaba muy herido con lo que dijo horas antes, no que verlo ni escucharlo tan solo quería volver a su casa. Tenía toda la intención de marcharse de allí, pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo agarrándola por la cintura)

- no vas a marcharte hasta que hablemos primero. (su voz sonaba con mucha determinación - ella se sorprendió al sentir su brazo deteniéndola)

- suéltame Ranma, (el la soltó de mala gana) no quiero volver a verte, (sin mirarlo) no quiero que me hables ni que me toques, dijiste todo lo que tenias que decir antes así que ahora me voy a casa que me estoy muriendo de frió y…. (Antes de poder decir algo mas, sintió una calida camisa sobre sus hombros. Ella le daba la espalda a el y involuntariamente, su cuerpo giro lentamente para mirarlo. Se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al verlo con una camiseta sin mangas.) No necesito tu camisa, utilízala tu, vas a pasar frió. (Intento quitarse la camisa pero el no se lo permitió, puso ambas manos en sus hombros).

El no la respondió, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Acaso no vas a hablar. (Respiro hondo tratando de calmarse, retrocedió unos pasos para distanciarse de el). Yo siento todo esto, yo….. No quería venir aquí, no quería estar prometida, soy muy joven para estar prometida, ni si quiera he tenido un novio en mi vida y ahora estoy prometida a ti. Sabia que te ibas a poner así cuando te enterases, lo se mejor que nadie porque yo reaccione como tu, se…..se que soy una molestia para ti, tenerme aquí y destrozarte la vida como me la han destrozado a mi, me temo que…..no hay ninguna alternativa porque si la tuviese no hubiera venido.

- la culpa no es tuya. (Lo dijo tan cerca de su oído que la sobresalto) Akane, (ambos se miraron, estaban a menos de un metro de separación entre ellos) siento haberte gritado antes, se que no es tu culpa, soy un imbecil, no debí haberte dicho lo que dije antes en el salón pero…….

- no te preocupes, (bajo la mirada y se acomodo la camisa que Ranma le había puesto sobre sus hombros) ayer lo pase mucho peor en comparación a lo de hoy. (Después de unos segundos de silencio, suspiro) No tienes ni idea del infierno que he pasado ayer en mi casa (la voz empezaba a quebrarse).

- tan mal te fue. (Fue una pregunta entupida pero no se le ocurrió decir nada más)

- (bajo la mirada al suelo) no tienes ni idea por lo que he pasado ayer, ayer fue mi cumpleaños, celebramos una gran fiesta con mi hermanas, amigas y amigos de mi instituto, cantamos karaoke, música, lo pase genial pero después de celebrar la fiesta en mi casa, justo cuando terminamos mis hermanas y yo de limpiar la casa…..mi padre hablo con nosotras y me ordeno que preparara mis maletas porque desde hoy tendría que vivir con tu familia. Jamás había llorado tanto en mi vida como lo hice ayer y todo para venir aquí para ser tu prometida. (Levanto la mirada para observarlo, aunque sentía la visión un poco nublosa a causa de sus lágrimas) No te imaginas de lo mucho que los extraño, tu al menos te quedaras aquí en tu casa y no tienes que dejarlo todo como lo he hecho yo, deberías, deberías sentirte bien de no marcharte de aquí…. (Sin poder evitarlo por mas tiempo sus lagrimas se derramaron por las mejillas y ella se tapo la cara con ambas manos mientras sollozaba).

Ranma no sabia como reaccionar, nunca había estado con una chica tan tiempo y mucho menos con una que lloraba delante de el. Sentía, como algo en su interior crecía, sintió un gran deseo de calmar su dolor de algún modo. Sin reflexionar en sus acciones, se acerco a ella y la abrazo suavemente, tratando de calmarla. Ella al sentir como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban para consolarla, no pudo rechazarlo sabia que debía de alejarse de el, pero no tenia fuerzas para alejarlo de ella, aunque sabia que el tenia parte de la culpa por sentirse tan desdichada.

Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados en silencio, el la tenia agarrada por la cintura, mientras que ella seguí rollando junto a su corazón, empapando su camisa con sus lagrimas. Después de unos segundos se tranquilizo y lo abrazo mientras apoyaba su rostro en el calido pecho de su prometido. Después de unos minutos abrazados, ella se separo de el, más calmada y lo miro de reojo un poco sonrojada.

- no puedo hacerme a la idea que este prometido (tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos) no es por ti y lo siento mucho por haberte tratado tan mal antes es que no quiero aceptarlo, no entiendo como pudieron nuestros padres pensar en este compromiso, esto, esto parece….

- una pesadilla, ojala lo fuese pero me temo que no. (Ella se separo de el lentamente y se apoyo la espalda contra un árbol que había a su lado)

- y que piensas hacer. (Ranma la miro de reojo)

- no hay nada que pueda hacer para romper la promesa de nuestros padres, lo que me molesta mucho es que no tenga la libertad de elegir mi destino, nuestros padres tomaron esa decisión por nosotros. (Suspiro fuerte) aunque no me guste, prometí a mi padre que vendría aquí y aceptaría ser tu prometida. (Ambos permanecieron en silencio)

- yo, no te hubiera dejado caer. (Con un susurro que apenas podía escuchar)

- que, de que hablas. (Sin saber de lo que el le estaba hablando)

- antes me dijiste que podrías haberte caído cuando estábamos saltando sobre los tejados, yo, yo nunca te pondría en peligro. (Ambos permanecieron en silencio.) Todo esto es difícil de afrontar sabes, yo tenia pensado en seguir entrenando toda mi vida y cuando llegase el momento perfecto en el que tenga un trabajo estable enseñando las artes marciales y todo me vaya bien pues tenia pensado en establecer una relación con alguna chica y después formar una familia pero esto… nunca me lo hubiera esperado, es que aun no me lo creo. Es que tan solo tengo dieciocho anos y ya tengo una prometida.

- pues imagínate a mi, ayer estaba tan feliz con mis amigas, pasándolo bien celebrando mi cumpleaños y ahora estoy aquí prometida a ti y separada de todo, bueno si aun quieres que me marche de aquí seguro que tu padre lo entenderá y habrá alguna manera de romper el compromiso. (Ella lo miro de reojo esperando su respuesta pero al no recibir ninguna palabra se giro y empezó a caminar) vamos a casa, estoy cansada y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para el instituto.

- Akane (su voz la paralizo) me da igual si te quieres quedar o no, yo quiero saber si tu has aceptado el compromiso.

- (se giro y con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios le observo) yo, aun me cuesta trabajo hacerme a la idea pero…. se que no puedo escapar de este destino que nuestros padres nos han dictado. Seré tu prometida, pero no significa que me vaya a casar mañana mismo ni nada, al menos nosotros elegiremos la fecha, jeje (escapándose una pequeña sonrisa) menos mal que no hicieron la promesa de que cuando yo cumpliese los dieciocho anos, me tendría que casar contigo, al menos eso es un alivio para mi (sonrió a Ranma que la miraba bastante serio) pero, no pienses que por eso vamos a pasar todo el tiempo juntos ni nada de eso.

- yo no te he pedido nada. Que sepas que si acepto este compromiso solo será para honrar a mi familia.

- yo también opino lo mismo, si no fuese por esa promesa, te aseguro que jamás me hubieras conocido.

- eso nadie lo sabe, la vida es muy larga y nunca sabes lo que te espera en el camino.

- tienes razón, oye no quiero que pienses que….. por ser tu prometida tengo la obligación de estar pegada a ti todo el tiempo. No voy a ser ninguna molestia para ti, te lo prometo pero tampoco quiero que estés todo el tiempo conmigo, me gusta tener mi intimidad y espero hacer buenas amigas aquí para distraerme. Se cuidarme muy bien yo sola así que si tengo una pelea alguna vez, ni se te ocurra venir a ayudarme.

- tranquila, que no me gustaría ir detrás de ti a todas partes como si fuese un perro faldero, que sepas que paso mucho tiempo con mis amigos así que no pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, pero si alguna vez estas en problemas, te ayudare, te guste o no, ahora soy tu prometido y es mi deber protegerte.

- si tu lo dices (mirando hacia otro lado) Ranma, aun sigue en pie lo de mañana, sobre practicar algunas katas en el dojo.

- si (con una leve sonrisa), venga volvamos a casa que seguro que mis padres estarán preocupados.

Ella empezó a caminar pero luego se le escapo un grito al ser elevada en unos fuertes brazos. Sintiendo miedo a caerse por la gran altura de la que estaban, le abrazo muy fuerte rodeando sus brazos por el cuello. El estaba concentrado en saltar por encima de los tejados llevándola en brazos y sintiendo en sus manos los suaves muslos de ella (dato ella aun lleva su vestido rosa).

Unos minutos mas tarde, llegaron a la ventana de la habitación de Akane. Para su suerte, esta estaba abierta así que se deslizaron hacia adentro de la oscura habitación aun llevándola en brazos. Le gustaba tenerla cerca, oler su perfume, tocar su suave piel y sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al de ella. Ella permaneció en silencio mientras la llevaba al interior de la habitación. Con la luna llena, la habitación estaba iluminada gracias a la luz de la luna.

Primero dejo que bajara sus piernas, pero no la soltó de la cintura, la tenia agarrado y no tenia la intención de soltarla. Ella aun lo tenia agarrado por su cuello pero reacciono y le quito sus manos de su cuello. Intento separarse de el pero el no se lo permitía. En ese momento su corazón no le importaba que lo hiciera, quería quedarse mas tiempo con el, se sentía muy bien con el así, pegada a el, con sus pequeñas manos apoyadas en su fuerte y calido pecho. Levantando la mirada, lo miro, ambos se estaban mirando fijamente.

- "esto no es correcto, no debería estar en mi habitación con el a oscuras, que pensarían sus padres si nos vieran así, aunque….me siento bien en sus brazos".

- "me quedaría así con ella para siempre".

Ambos aun con las miradas cruzadas, sin saber el porque, sus bocas iban acercándose lentamente, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, estaban a escasos centímetros de fundir sus labios con los de ella cuando una voz los llamaba a ambos desde el piso de abajo. Con aquella interrupción, ambos se separaron muy sonrojados.

- YA BAJO MAMA, (Dando un fuerte grito para que su madre lo escuchase) bueno, (aun seguía sonrojado) voy abajo a hablar con mi madre.

- buenas noches Ranma, que descanses bien.

- lo mismo digo (el se dirigió hacia la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones) hasta mañana.

- Ranma.

- Si Akane.

- me prometes una cosa.

- que cosa?

- es una tontería pero necesito que me lo prometas para quedarme mas tranquila.

- dilo.

- esto, me prometes que nunca mas me gritaras ni insultaras como lo hiciste antes.

- ya te pedí perdón.

- si pero necesito que me lo prometas.

- si vas a sentirte mejor, entonces lo prometo.

- gracias, mmmm….. Ranma, crees que todo saldrá bien entre nosotros.

- no lo se, pero…..espero que si, bueno hasta mañana y que descanses (el desapareció de su vista y cerro la puerta que los comunicaban).

-"al menos esta noche ha terminado bien, además no esta tan mal, es simpático y muy guapo, ayyy si no nos hubieran interrumpido nos hubiéramos besado (sonrojándose mucho mas y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios) pero, cuando se molesta da un poco de miedo jeje, quien me iba a decir hace unos días que hoy estaría aquí y encima estaría prometida, esto es de locos jeje". Se quito la ropa que llevaba puesta y se puso en pijama amarillo de camiseta con unos shorts. Se tumbo en el futon pensando en el. "quizás el solo quería besarme sin ningún motivo, no volverá a pasar, soy una tonta". Recordó sus duras palabras después de la cena

FLASH BACK

"yo no pienso casarme contigo ni ahora ni nunca, así que puedes recoger tus cosas y marcharte de aquí, no te necesito, no necesito a ninguna prometida, quiero que te vayas.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- "no se que hacer, me gusta el pero no se lo que piensa de mi, porque quiso besarme si tantas ganas tenia que me vaya de aquí pero luego en el parque dijo que aceptaba ser mi prometido y que me protegería". (Cerro los ojos) "no se que pensar sobre el".

Mientras Ranma volvía a su habitación después de hablar con su madre, se quito la camisa sin mangas que llevaba puesta y lo tiro a la silla de su escritorio. Encendió una pequeña lámpara junto a su cama y luego se quito los pantalones, quedando solo en bóxer shorts. "ella me agrada mucho, me gusta pero me cuesta aceptarlo, ojala mama no nos hubiera interrumpido antes (sonriendo) ella se iba a dejar besar así que no le desagrado. (Miro a la puerta que los separaba) "me pregunto si le gusto, aunque creo que si, porque si no ella no habría acercado sus labios a los míos".

Ambos se acostaron en sus camas y se quedaron mirando el techo sumidos cada cual con sus pensamientos.

Continuara…..

Notas de la autora.

Holaaaaa, este capi ha sido más dramático aunque espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente será en el instituto, con algunos personajes que todos conocemos, habrá celos, golpes y mas.

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y gracias por los reviews anteriores, muchisimas gracia. Ya nos veremos en el siguiente capi.

Chao

Meli-chan


	4. Capitulo 4

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

'**La Promesa'**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, os lo agradesco muchísimo. 

**Capitulo ****4**

En el salón de los Saotome – a las ocho y media de la mañana.

- Ranma (ofreciendo una dulce sonrisa a su hijo) Akane esta tardando un poco en bajar, podrías ir arriba y avisarla que el desayuno ya esta listo.

- urhghhh (tratando de tragar un dulce que su madre había preparado, luego bebió agua y se levanto de mala gana) ya voy, ufff ella podría darse prisa, no quiero llegar tarde por su culpa.

- Anda hijo, ve a despertarla por favor.

- esta bien (suspirando, se encamino hacia las escaleras y las subió lentamente) "espero que no me cause ningún problema hoy en el instituto, demasiado tengo con mis propios problemas con las chicas como para tener que ir detrás de ella a todas partes".

Antes de llegar a los últimos escalones, ella apareció delante de el sorprendiéndole. El parpadeo sin creer la visión que tenia delante, enseguida noto como su pulso se aceleraba y como su corazón se aceleraba al elevar la mirada lentamente desde sus desnudas piernas, (sin perderse ningún detalle de ella) recorrió la mirada de las piernas, luego observo su minúscula falda y luego subiendo los ojos se percato de todas sus curvas hasta llegar a cruzar su mirada con la de ella. Ninguno hablo, ambos estaban sonrojados, además ella si noto como la recorría con sus ojos desde que se cruzo en su camino.

- ejem, esto (después de recuperar la cordura, se sintió molesta con el por haberla recorrido con sus ojos) eres un pervertido, desde que he llegado aquí, siempre te quedas mirándome.

- no soy ningún pervertido, además no te miraba. (Miro molesto hacia otra parte)

- ah no, eres un mentiros pervertido sabes, (se puso a su lado muy seriamente) lo que mas odio en el mundo son a los pervertidos que se quedan mirando pervertidamente a las chicas mientras se les cae la baba, urrggghhh como tu lo has hecho conmigo.

- (la agarro de la mano con fuerza tirando de ella para tenerla cerca de su cara) no vuelvas a llamarme pervertido, además eres tu la que estas provocando que te miren, con esa falda tan corta.

- (ella se separo violentamente de el y lo fulmino con la mirada) no vuelvas a agarrarme así jamás, quien te crees que eres para hablarme como lo has hecho, acaso piensas que me gusta ir así vestida, no se si te has dado cuenta pero todas las chicas en tu instituto van vestida así, con esta falda (sintiéndose furiosa) además me queda pequeña, la falda es muy corta y la camisa es muy ajustada, no me siento bien llevando esta ropa, no me gusta como voy vestida pero me fije ayer que todas las chicas llevaban la ropa igual y que ninguna tiene la falda mas larga que la mía (suspiro hondo) como envidio a los chicos, vosotros siempre lleváis la ropa mas cómoda y no tenéis que enseñar vuestras piernas.

- acaso en tu instituto era diferente la ropa que usan los estudiantes.

- pues si, mi falda me llegaba hasta las rodillas y las camisas no marcaban tanto, eran mas sueltas por así decirlo (se quedo en silencio sonrojada) bah olvídalo, bueno desayuno algo rápido y nos vamos, (lo sonrió dejándolo k.o.) no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de instituto.

El se limito a echarse a un lado para dejarla pasar algo desconcertado con su reacción, cuando ella pasó por su lado:- esto Akane, procura no decir a nadie que estamos…..ya sabes…..prometidos.

- (sonrió para guardar las apariciones de que no le afectaba lo que el había dicho) estate tranquilo que no lo haré, (con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios) si tanto te molesta que la gente lo sepa, no diré nada, confía en mi. (Miro hacia otro lado ligeramente sonrojada) sabes si el desayuno esta listo.

- esto, (mirando al suelo) si.

Ella sin decir nada mas siguió bajando las escaleras hacia la primera planta dejando un agradable y dulce perfume en el aire. El se quedo embobado observándola con una sonrisa de embobado en su rostro. Aquella chica era demasiado atractiva para el y eso seria también un problema para el ya que sabia muy bien como eran de pesados muchos de los chicos en su instituto cuando veían a una chica guapa.

Diez minutos mas tarde, ella termino de desayunar, llevo su plato a la cocina, lo lavo y seco en unos segundos. Luego se dirigió hacia el salón donde se encontraba Nodoka y Genma tomando un poco de te verde.

- tía Nodoka sabes donde esta Ranma.

- esta afuera esperándote, mejor que te des prisa si no quieres llegar tarde en tu primer día. (Ofreciendo una dulce sonrisa como de costumbre).

- me voy, gracias por el desayuno, nos vemos mas tarde. (Se despidió con una sonrisa y se marcho del salón dejándolos solos).

- me alegro de que ambos hicieran las paces ayer, no me gusto como nuestro hijo la insultaba, no estuvo bien pero anoche me contó que estaba arrepentido de haberlo hablado así.

- es normal, (con los brazos cruzados) no esperaba que nuestro hijo se lo tomase bien, el estaba muy nervioso Nodoka, además se sentía estresado con todo esto pero al menos ya lo han aceptado los dos.

- si, solo hay que esperar a ver cuando se decidirán a casarse.

- no creo que tarden mucho. (Sonrió mientras se limpiaba las gafas).

Mientras afuera de la casa, Akane sintió un nudo en el estomago cuando al abrir la puerta hacia la salido, se encontró con tres chicos altos y fuertes que se giraron para verla cuando ella apareció.

- buenos días Akane – (Ryoga mostrando una gran sonrisa se acerco a ella mientras la recorría con la mirada).

- buenos días (devolviéndole la sonrisa) esto, no me acuerdo de tu nombre.

- yo soy Ryoga Hikibi, ehhh esto quieres que te lleve tu carpeta (sonriendo tímidamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza por la vergüenza).

- no hace falta gracias (aquella sonrisa lo culmino enteramente) solo llevo un cuaderno adentro. (Ryoga no pudo hacer nada mas que observarla, aquella chica era la mas guapa que sus ojos había visto y ahora ella le sonría a el provocando que su corazón se agitase con tan solo verla sonreír).

- tienes una sonrisa muy…..muy… bonita (no sabia de donde había sacado el valor para decir algo así pero le salio del corazón y tuvo que decírselo).

- esto… (Sonriendo tímidamente) gracias. "porque me pongo nerviosa, tan solo me ha dicho un piropo y ya estoy sonrojada".

- queréis dejar de hablar tanto y daros prisa, no tengo ganas de llegar tarde a clase por vuestra culpa. (Se sentía muy molesto sin saber porque al ver a su amigo y a su prometida tan sonrientes hablando)

"porque Ranma me ha mirado molesto, no he dicho nada del compromiso para que me mire así, bah…parece como si estuviese celo, pero no puede estarlo porque se que no le gusto, ayer lo dejo muy claro"

Ryoga caminaba justo alado de Akane mientras Mousse y Ranma que caminaba detrás de ellos. Ranma no sabia porque pero no le gusto que su prometida se sonrojase con el comentario de Ryoga "tienes una sonrisa muy bonita". Se sintió furioso en su interior de haber visto como ella se sonrojaba con su amigo. No entendia como su amigo podia haberse atrevido a decir algo asi, lo conocida desde que eran ninos y jamás había dicho nada semejante a ninguna chica no entendia el porque ahora piropeaba a su prometidao, acaso su mejor amigo se interesaría en ella y querría que fuese su novia. Aquel pensamiento le provoco que se sintiera mas furioso de lo que ahora estaba.

- Ranma, pareces que estas en las nubes (hablando muy bajo para que solo Ranma lo pudiese escuchar) esto, cuanto tiempo se quedara aquí en Osaka.

- para que quieres saberlo.

- shhhh baja la voz, solo por curiosidad, me interesa saberlo.

- (posando su mirada en ella, sin dejar de observar sus movimientos mientras caminaba delante de el) no se cuanto tiempo se quedara.

- es tu novia?

- (aquella pregunta lo sobresalto) ehhhh, que dices, no es mi novia, como puedes pensar que lo es.

- no te pongas tan nervioso Ranma, solo te estaba preguntando, esto….te liaste con ella ayer (sonriendo con malicia)

- no. (Respondió secamente sin mirar a su amigo)

- hablaste anoche con ella.

- Mousse que pesado eres, para que quieres saberlo. (Sintiéndose molesto con su amigo)

- hablaste con ella si o no.

- si pesado.

- sobre que?

- jeje no te lo voy a contar, hey Mousse desde cuando te comportas como una chica, no paras de preguntar tonterías.

Mousse se puso serio por unos segundos, luego respiro hondo y miro a su amigo:- esto Ranma, anoche estuve pensando…..que…. en tu casa solo hay una habitación libre, esto….. Ella que duerme alado de tu habitación. (Preguntando con interés)

Ranma se sonrojo muchísimo: si pero si me vas a preguntar algo mas de ella te juro que te mandare volando al instituto.

- no es para que te pongas así tío, yo solo quería saber si tendría la oportunidad de pedirle salir conmigo esta tarde al cine o al…..(no pudo seguir hablando porque Ranma le propino un fuerte golpe mandándole a volar muy alto).

Akane ni Ryoga se dieron cuenta de lo que Ranma y Mousse hablaban, ni siquiera se dieron cuanta de que Mousse había salido volando gracias a Ranma. Ryoga estaba escuchando lo que su ángel de cabellos largos (aunque lo tenia recogido en una cola alta) le contaba de su vida en Nerima. El apenas la estaba escuchando, tan solo se fijaba en su rostro, en sus rosadas mejillas, sus sonrisa al hablar y sobre todo tenía su atención en sus labios. Aquel ángel era perfecto y por primera vez en su vida se sintió atraído de aquella manera por una chica. Nunca antes se había sentido así y eso le gustaba.

- me contó Ranma que también practicas las artes marciales.

- si desde que teníamos cuatro anos.

- siempre habéis estado juntos vosotros cuatros. (Entusiasmada queriendo saber mas sobre ellos y sobre las artes marciales.

- si (una voz al otro lado de ella la sobresalto, sabia de quien provenía aquella voz, se giro y le sonrió)

- Ranma, mmmm…(miro a su alrededor) tu no estabas con Mousse.

- si pero se olvido de algo importante en su casa y regreso, ya nos alcanzara mas tarde. (Por alguna razón Ryoga no se creyó lo que Ranma le estaba contando, Mousse jamás se le olvida nada en la casa, su amigo siempre llevaba todo lo que necesitaba para el instituto).

- uffff (suspiro mirando su reloj) aun quedan diez minutos para entrar en clase, vamos bien de tiempo.

- queda mucho para llegar.

- no, ya casi llegamos, (Ryoga sonrió tímidamente) esto Akane (Sonrojándose mucho) te gustaría ir esta…..(PUMMM – una bicicleta corrió por encima de Ryoga dejándolo masacrado en el suelo).

Una chica de cabellos púrpura, con un traje chino muy ajustado había pasado con su bicicleta por encima de Ryoga para ponerse alado de Ranma. Akane se agacho alado de Ryoga tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse, este parecía estar bien tan solo un poco desorientado. Akane se sintió furiosa con aquella chica de ser tan desconsiderada de atropellar a Ryoga y seguir su camino hacia delante como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Al ayudar a Ryoga levantarse, se aseguro de que estaba bien, luego al girar su cabeza para buscar a aquella chica, sintió una punzada en su corazón cuando sus ojos observaron bien abiertos como aquella chica abrazaba descaradamente a su prometido. No sabia muy bien porque pero sintió unas ganas inmensas de pelear contra aquella chica y separarla de su prometido. Ella siempre había sido muy lista y no quería parecer celosa delante de su prometido así que saco un poco de valor a se acerco hacia donde estaban ellos.

- emmmm esto, Ranma, no sabia que tenias una novia. (Mostrando una sonrisa superficial)

Ranma no sabia que hacer, Shampoo siempre se arrojaba en el cada vez que lo veía, ella no significaba nada para el, ella había llegado a Osaka un anos antes y desde que lo vio por primera vez, siempre se sintió atraído por el y lo abrazaba cuando lo veía. Pero ahora estaba en un serio apretó, intentaba separarse de Shampoo pero esta muy testaruda no se soltaba simplemente, sin o que se abrazaba a el con mas fuerza.

- ella, ella es Shampoo, Shampoo suéltame de una vez. (Pero esta hacia oídos sordos).

- vámonos Ryoga, no quiero estropear un momento tan romántico entre ellos dos. (Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se giraba para marcharse).

- si vamos.

- espera, SHAMPOO SUELTAME TE HE DICHO (pero esta aun no lo soltaba) Akane, espera esto no es lo que parece.

Akane siguió caminando lentamente junto a Ryoga en silencio, no estaban muy lejos de Ranma y Shampoo, ella se giro y los miro sintiéndose muy furiosa de verlos tan pegados (aunque Ranma intentaba de soltarse de aquel abrazo):- Ranma, porque no me dijiste que tenias una novia, me habrías evitado haber venido hasta aquí para perder mi tiempo para estar contigo.

Con aquellas palabras, Shampoo se separo de Ranma sintiéndose un poco desconcertada:- de que hablas, oye tú quien eres y porque hablas a mi Ranma con tanta confianza, habla.

- soy Akane Tendo, la….."Perdóname Ranma pero tengo que decir la verdad" la prometida de Ranma.

- su…..su prometida (Ryoga no podía creérselo, su ángel era la prometida de Ranma, por eso vivía en su casa).

- tu, su prometida, no puede ser (la voz de Shampoo empezó a endurecerse, dio un paso hacia ella) no permitiré que seas su prometida. (Ranma tan solo se limito a observar, no sabia que decir.) Ranma ella no es tu prometida, no puede serlo. (Ranma ni si quiera hizo caso a Shampoo).

- ex-prometida porque ya que tienes una novia (mirando a Ranma fijamente a los ojos) no tengo ningún motivo para estar aquí, así que os deseo mucha felicidad en la vida ahhh Ranma no te preocupes, les diré a nuestros padres que tienes una novia y que no permitiré que un compromiso rompa tu relación con ella, no seria justo así que ire al instituto y cuando termine, volver a mi casa en Nerima y no (se sintió nerviosa al ver el semblante tan serio de Ranma) volverás a saber mas de mi.

Ranma camino a grades zancadas pasando por alado de Shampoo, se acerco lo bastante a su prometida y la miro seriamente:- no te hagas ilusiones porque Shampoo no es mi novia (lo dijo lo bastante alto para que Shampoo y Ryoga lo escuchasen) así que olvídate de volver a tu casa porque aun sigues siendo mi prometida, (Akane sintió un vuelco en su corazón al escucharlo hablar así) acaso olvidas que no se puede romper el compromiso.

- (después de unos segundos en silencio) si ella no es tu novia entonces porque no me explicas porque estabas tan bien abrazado con ella hace unos momentos, acaso te abrazas con todas las chicas con las que te encuentras.

- (se sintió furioso con el tono con el que ella le estaba hablando) tienes una idea equivocada de mi y si no lo notaste, no la estaba abrazando, ella es una pesada que desde hace un ano que llego aquí, tiene la manía de abrazarme cada vez que me ve.

- pues si se lo concientes es porque quieres.

- piensas que me gusta que ella me abrase, pues no, lo desteto, no me gusta que lo haga, siempre la aparto de mi pero es tan condenadamente cabezota que no lo hace, incluso la grito y la empujo pero no se separa, no es mi culpa (Shampoo lo escucho perfectamente y se sintió muy mal, no sabia que Ranma la detestase).

- Ranma (Shampoo notaba un dolor en su pecho mientras escuchaba aquella conversación, el nombre de la persona que amaba se le escapo de los labios en un suave susurro)

- dime Akane, porque estas tan molesta si una chica me abraza o si tengo una novia, acaso estas celosa.

- No estoy celosa, serás idiota, (apretó su puno con fuerza conteniendo su enfado) Ranma si estoy aquí es por nuestros padres y no tengo otra alternativa pero solo te digo que si tienes una novia o te gusta alguna chica, pues me gustaría que me lo dijeras para poder marchare a mi casa, no pienso estar prometida contigo si te gusta otra chica.

- entonces no puedo salir con nadie, es eso lo que me estas diciendo.

- no quiero decir eso, Ranma puedes tener cientos de amigas y salir como ellas adonde quieras, no me importa pero si quieres tener una novia pues me marchare de aquí, no quiero meterme en problemas con ninguna de ellas. No me gusta estar metida entre una pareja, no seria correcto.

- si no puedo salir con ninguna chica en sentido como novios, ni dejar que me abrasen ninguna chica entonces….(notando su corazón como latía fuertemente en su pecho y como su pulso se aceleraba) tu serás mi novia.

- QUEEEE!!!! (Shampoo y Ryoga gritaron a la vez)

- no, te equivocas. (Akane le seguía mirando fijamente a la cara) no voy a ser tu novia.

- de eso ya lo hablaremos mas tarde (siguió caminando por su lado) date prisa que llegaremos tarde (sin mirarla).

- Akane, esto no se quedara así (Shampoo se subió en su bicicleta y desapareció por las calles).

Los tres caminaron en silencio hacia el instituto. Llegaron en seguida, aun quedaban tres minutos para que comenzaran las clases. Al llegar, Akane noto como muchos alumnos la miraban con la boca abierta y como muchas chicas se la quedaban mirando atentamente mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas. Al sentirse tan nerviosa bajo la mirada al suelo y camino detrás de Ranma y Ryoga a paso lento. Entonces noto como ella estaba rodeada de tantos chicos. Ranma y Ryoga no se dieron cuenta de que ella se había quedado muy atrás de ellos hasta que miraron hacia atrás para asegurarse que estaba siguiéndolos de cerca pero al parecer estaba rodeada de todos los chicos del instituto.

Antes de que Ranma pudiese dar un paso para ir en su busca, una sombra negra salto por encima de todos los chicas que la rodeaban y se metió en medio de todos. Con su aparición, todos los chicos se asustaron al ver la katana que tenia en la mano y retrocedieron.

- estas bien bella flor. (Kuno le ofreció una sonrisa que a ella no le gusto en absoluto)

- no hacia falta que me ayudaras, se cuidarme yo sola.

- ya veo, me llamo Kuno Tatemaki, (aun seguía sonriendo) eres nueva verdad, no te he visto nunca en este instituto, deja que te ayuda a levantarte (Akane estaban sentada en el suelo)

Ella acepto su mano pero en el momento en que la levantaba del suelo la atrajo con fuerza hacia el apretándola contra su fuerte cuerpo. Ella intento separarse de el pero al ser mas fuerte no se lo permitió.

- deja que me cobre una pequeña recompensa por haberte salvado, me lo debes (sonrió con malicia y sin decir una sola palabra, con una mano acaricio su nuca y la atrajo hacia sus labios. Ella intento retroceder pero no pudo, cerro lo ojos e intento girar su cabeza hacia otra parte para evitar que la besara).

- NO QUIERO QUE ME BESES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Grito a todo pulmón con los ojos aun cerrados, pero entonces noto que ya no seguía en los brazos de aquel miserable que se había atrevido a abrazarla y querer besarla).

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y observo muy sorprendida como una alta figura que sabia muy bien de quien se trataba estaba delante de ella dándole la espalda para protegerla. Ella se acerco un poco nerviosa hasta su amplia espalda y se puso a su lado para ver lo que estaba observando tan atentamente su prometido. Entonces vio a Kuno tirado en el suelo bastante dolorido tratando de levantarse. Todos los estudiantes los observaban sin perderse detalle alguno.

- Kuno, no vuelvas a acercarte a ella (su mirada era seria y su voz reflejaba mucha furia) si vuelves a tocarla, te juro de que te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

- (se limpio la boca que tenia manchada de sangre y miro detenidamente a su enemigo a la cara) y porque no puedo acercarme a ella, acaso es tuya Ranma.

- si….. oye me bien, ella es mi prometida (Akane se sonrojo mucho al ver como todos a su alrededor los miraban perplejos, ella se llevo la mano al corazón) vamos a clase Akane, están apunto de empezar (sin pedirle permiso ni darle tiempo de reaccionar, atrapo su mano con la suya y tiro de ella para que lo siguiese, pero después de unos pocos pasos, se detuvo por un momento y miro a Kuno seriamente, este ya se había levantado del suelo y se estaba limpiando la ropa) Kuno ella es mía, si me entero de que te acercas a ella y la estas molestando o que te atreves a besarla otra vez, te destrozare con mis manos.

Después de haberlo amenazado, se giro dándole la espalda y siguió caminando entre los estudiantes tirando de la mano de su prometida para que lo siguiese mientras los estudiantes los miraban atónitos. Akane iba caminando detrás de el en silencio, trato de quitarle la mano pero el se la apretaba con mas fuerza. Ranma tan solo se limitaba a andar en dirección hacia la clase y no se atrevía a mirarla, estaba muy confuso, nunca le había caído mal Kuno, pero al ver como trataba a su prometido y como quería forzarla a un beso. Jamás había reaccionado así y ahora estaba furioso por lo ocurrido.

Akane seguía caminando sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando en como su prometido la había salvado, recordó sus palabras de la noche anterior y sonrió para ella misma al recordarlo y saber que el hablaba muy en serio cuando decía que la protegería.

FLASH BACK

"pero si alguna vez estas en problemas, te ayudare, te guste o no, ahora soy tu prometido y es mi deber protegerte."

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Aun seguía con las mejillas enrojecidas al recordar que el había dicho a Kuno que ella le pertenecía. Por la mañana se sintió molesta con el cuando le pidió que no contase nada a nadie sobre el compromiso pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, el había dicho delante de todos los estudiantes que era su prometida. De alguna manera se sintió bien al escucharlo decir que era su prometida. Quien le iba a decir dos días que ahora aceptaba aquel compromiso y que sentía por su prometido algo mas que atracción. Estaba empezando a pensare que quizás se estuviese enamorando de el y esa sensación la confundía.

- ya estamos aquí, esta es nuestra clase. (Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Akane, entonces soltó su mano).

- esto Ranma, (bajo la mirada) gracias por lo de antes.

- no te preocupes, ya no te molestara mas. (Sin mirarla, entro en la clase dejándola afuera).

El profesor la presento a la clase y luego la ordeno que se sentara en un pupitre vació cerca de Ranma. La clase transcurrió con normalidad, Ryoga aun no podía creer que Ranma tuviese la suerte de tener a aquella chica como prometida, maldijo su suerte. Ryoga se paso la mayor parte de la clase observándola de reojo, atento a todos sus movimientos. Mousse llego tarde porque estuvo en el patio escuchando a todos hablar sobre la pelea de Ranma con Kuno y se quedo boquiabierto cuando le contaron que la chica que acompañaba a Ranma era su prometida. El profesor lo castigo a pasar diez minutos afuera de la clase agarrando dos cubos de agua pero luego al entrar se fijo en Ranma y en Akane. En un momento dado, Ranma se dio cuenta de que su amigo no dejaba de mirar a su prometida que prestaba atención a lo que el profesor explicaba. No quiso molestarse con su amigo por el momento pero tendría que hablar con el mas tarde.

"tan solo esta aquí dos días y ya me ha dado dos problemas, uno con Shampoo y otro con Kuno, ufff espero no tener que molestarme con Ryoga cuando hable con el mas tarde, esta chica me va a traer muchos problemas".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la campana del instituto que anunciaba el descanso para el almuerzo. El salio de la clase con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, luego se apoyo en la pared afuera de la clase, esperando a que su prometida saliese para hablar con ella.

Ella se sintió mal al verlo marcharse de la clase sin esperarla, camino desanimadamente hacia la salida sin ánimos pero al verlo parado afuera esperándola junto con sus dos amigos le sonrió dulcemente a el cuando lo vio.

- te estamos esperando para comer en la cafetería. (No parecía estar molesto, sino al contrario parecía estar contento, incluso sonreía)

- si no te importa, ire al tejado y me comeré mi emparedado allí, me gustaría estar tranquila un rato.

- si te urge algún problema ven a buscarme.

- se defender muy bien yo sola.

- (dejo de sonreír y las facciones de su rostro se volvieron serias) Akane, no sabes defenderte sola, te recuerdo que Kuno no te soltaba y no podías defenderte de el, si no llega a ser por mi, el te hubiera besado.

- (ella se sintió intensamente molesta con el tono de voz que el le hablaba tan sarcásticamente) gracias por recordarmelo, te veo luego.

Sin mirar atrás, ella se encamino hacia las escaleras y llego hasta la puerta que daba al lugar mas recogido e intimo del instituto. Se alegro de no encontrar nadie en el tejado. Se sentó contra una pared, disfrutando de la calidez que brindaba el sol en su rostro mientras empezaba a comer su emparedado. Mientras comía tranquilamente, dos chicas de su clase aparecieron en el tejado y ambas la miraron a la vez.

- tu eres Akane verdad, eres nuestra nueva compañera de clase, hola (ofreciendo una calida sonrisa) yo soy Yuka y ella es Sayuri (su amiga saludo con una sonrisa a Akane). Solemos comer siempre aquí, si quieres puedes comer con nosotras.

- si no os importa.

- claro que no nos molesta, (ambas se sentaron a su lado y empezaron a comer).

Después de comer, empezaron a hablar sobre la clase, el profesor y los estudiantes. Estuvieron hablando muy animadas sobre la vida en Osaka, en el instituto y afuera de el. Rieron un buen rato, hablando de los chicos de su clase. Sobre Ranma no hablaron mucho, tan solo que era un chico bastante callado en clase y que cuando hablaba solo era con Mousse y Ryoga.

- esto Akane, no me respondas si no quieres pero dime, es cierto que Ranma es tu prometido.

- Sayuri, como puedes preguntarle algo así.

- es que todo el mundo habla de lo mismo.

- si (contesto tímidamente) nuestros padres lo arreglaron todo cuando yo naci y acordaron que cuando yo cumpliese los dieciocho me tendría que venir a vivir a la casa de Ranma y aceptar el compromiso.

- podias evitar de alguna manera el compromiso de tus padres.

- no, me temo que no, dicen que si rompezos la promesa que ellos hicieron cuando yo naci, pues que no seria honroso para la familia asi que no tenia otro remedio que aceptarlo.

- siento mucho que te hayan forzado a todo eso, esto, y cuando llegaste.

- vine ayer, mi cumpleaños fue hace dos días así que llegue aquí ayer y por eso hoy estoy aquí en este instituto.

- Akane, seguro que como eres nueva aqui en Osaka, y no tendrás amigas por aquí, queremos que sepas que... siempre podrás confiar en nosotras para lo que quieras, seremos buenas amigas las tres, si tú quieres.

- claro que me gustaría. (Las sonrió a las dos muy agradecida por ofrecer su amistad con ella). y os lo agradesco mucho, no es muy divertido tener que estar con Ranma y sus amigos.

- (mirando la hora) es hora de volver a clase, vamos antes de que nos regañen.

- si vamos.

Akane camino delante de sus nuevas amigas y abrió la puerta para bajar por las escaleras pero al abrir la puerta, se le paro el corazón y se le corto la respiración al encontrarse cara a cara con Kuno. Instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos y se puso en pose de combate mirándolo seriamente.

- esta vez no dejare que me vuelvas a tocar, además que haces aquí, Ranma te dijo que no te acercaras a mi o acaso lo olvidas. "no me fio de el, aunque su mirada parece de estar arrepentido, no voy a caer en su trampa".

- vine a pedirte perdón (se veía realmente arrepentido) no reaccione debidamente y te pido perdón. Jamás volverá a pasar, no es porque ese estupido de Ranma me lo haga dicho, me da igual lo que me haya dicho, es solo porque al pensar en como te trate me hizo sentir fatal, has llegado nueva a este instituto y no pensé claramente en lo que hacia cuando te tuve en mis brazos.

- no quiero volver a verte Kuno, me das asco, intentaste besarme a la fuerza, te empujaba pero no soltabas, que pensabas que te perdonaría tan fácilmente, ahora mismo no puedo perdonarte.

- lo entiendo. (Bajo la mirada al suelo, quedándose en silencio)

- Kuno no la molestes mas, nosotras lo vimos todo desde la ventana y estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste y tal como hemos escuchado decir algunas personas, deberías irte de aquí antes de que Ranma se entere de que te atreviste a acercarte a ella.

- no hace falta que haya mas peleas hoy, Kuno vete de aquí ahora mismo y no se lo diré a Ranma. (Este se marcho con la mirada triste) ufff menos mal que se ha ido (se giro y miro a sus amigas) esto, por favor, no digáis a Ranma que Kuno vino a hablar conmigo, no tengo ganas de que haya otra pelea hoy por mi culpa.

- de acuerdo, esta bien, venga volvamos a clase o si no nosotras nos meteremos en problemas con el profe. (Todas rieron con el comentario de Sayuri)

- si tienes razón volvamos.

Las tres entraron en clase justo cuando estaban sonando la campana para anunciar que el almuerzo había finalizado. Para sorpresa de Akane, Ranma estaba allí con sus amigos hablando pero al verla se quedo callado mirandola, dandose cuenta que por la mirada de ella, esta se veia bastante nerviosa y eso significaba que algo no andaba bien.

- te pasa algo (le pregunto sintiéndose preocupado) estas bien.

- si estoy bien, no me pasa nada (forzando una sonrisa siguió a sus amigas empezó a reírse nerviosamente mientras habla con ellas sobre temas sin sentido para desviar su atención de Ranma).

- "que le pasara, parece nerviosa" (mirándola atentamente) "quizás no sea nada importante, no tengo porque meterme en todo lo que ella haga, pero me inquieta saber que esta nerviosa" (desvió la mirada y siguió hablando con Mousse hasta que apareció el profesor para empezar la clase).

Continuara…..

Notas de la autora.

Holaaa, esta vez si que lo hice mas largo, pues espero que os haya gustado este capi.

Ya nos veremos en el siguiente,

Chao

Meli-chan


	5. Capitulo 5

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

'**La Promesa'**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Capitulo 5

Después de dos largas horas de clase de historia, por fin sonó el timbre para terminar con la clase y salir del instituto. Todos los estudiantes salieron de las aulas a toda prisa deseando salir de allí y hacer sus cosas. Akane se quedo con sus amigas en la clase, estaba guardando los libros y lápices sin prisa alguna. Ranma estuvo esperándola afuera de la clase junto a Ryoga y Mousse. Ninguno menciono el compromiso que Ranma mantenía con Akane y tampoco hablaron sobre la pelea que tuvo lugar esa mañana con Kuno. Tan solo se limitaban a hablar sobre las artes marciales, nuevas técnicas y campeonatos televisivos.

- hey Akane, date prisa, vamos a ir al centro comercial a tomar algo fresquito para quitarnos la sed, es que para ser principio de octubre, aun hace calor además necesito descansar mi mente de tanta historia y guerras..

- (haciendo una mueca de disgusto en su rostro) lo siento chicas, me temo que hoy no podré ir con vosotras, (ambas la miraron con desilusión) me encantaría ir y seguro que lo pasaría bien pero….(sonrojándose ligeramente) ya tengo otros planes lo siento.

- otros planes?????(Ambas Yuka y Sayuri la miraron fijamente con una picara sonrisa en sus rostros) no tendrás otros planes con cierta persona (Sayuri se la acerco apuntandola con el dedo mientras la miraba con cierto interés) que tiene una trenza, es guapo, fuerte y tiene los ojos azules mas bonito de la tierra.

- emmmm (sonriendo) pues si (notando como sus mejillas ardían sintiéndose avergonzada con las palabras de Sayuri).

-ayyyyy que envidia nos das, adonde piensas ir con el (agarrándose a su brazo muy entusiasmada) al cine? al parque, a dando un romantico paseo ehhh? Ahhh quizás a los bolos o un romántico paseo en un barco en el lago los dos a solas, intimando y….

- Venga Sayuri deja de agobiarla, estas haciendo que se sonroje haha Akane no le hagas caso a Sayuri esta loca (las tres rieron).

- bueno al menos el dojo Saotome nos pilla de camino hacia el centro asi que vamos todas juntas.

- gracias Yuka y Sayuri, estoy feliz de que seáis mis amigas, os lo agradezco de corazón. (les dedico una bonita sonrisa).

- (tocando su hombro y mostrándole una amplia sonrisa) no tienes que agradecernos nada, así que dinos…. como has hecho para que Ranma acepte tener una cita contigo, no es normal que el salga con una chica sabes, (dejando a Akane aliviado con aquel comentario) es la primera vez que sabemos que Ranma tiene una cita, el siempre se queda con sus amigos y jamás por lo que todo el mundo sabe, nunca ha tenido novia…..(desviando la mirada de Yuka hacia Akane) entonces dinos, adonde iras con el. (Sonriendo ampliamente)

- no es lo que estáis pensando, hemos quedado para…

Ella iba retrocediendo lentamente hacia la puerta de la clase, estaba un poco nerviosa mientras su amiga se le acercaba mirándola como un gato mira a un ratón, Akane no pudo evitar tener una risa nerviosa, sus amigas pensaban que ella tenia una cita con su prometido, todo era una equivocación y tenia que decir la verdad pero antes de que pudiera hablar su cuerpo se pego contra otro cuerpo justo detrás de ella. Al notar un calido y fuerte cuerpo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tensa al notar un cuerpo junto al suyo y no saber de quien se trataba aunque lo sospechaba, giro lentamente su cabeza para descubrir quien era aquella persona y se sintio muy aliviada y a la misma vez nerviosa de ver de quien se trataba, su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte en su pecho y notando como se le cortaba la respiración cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de el. Después de unos segundos, Ranma no pudo evitar sonrojarse con la mirada de su prometida y la sonrio timidamente.

- esto, (bajo la mirada) Akane te veremos en la salida del instituto y no tardes.

- esta bien (le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y este le devolvió el gesto con otra sonrisa y se volteo para marcharse).

- (juntando ambas manos en su corazón) ayyy Akane que envidia nos das, estas con el chico mas fuerte y atractivo del instituto y se os ve tan bien juntos y por no decir la confianza con la que os hablais, ayyyy (suspiro) que bonito es el amor.

- pero que decis, "si supieran que ayer me agarro por la cintura en el gimnasio y me pidió un beso, seguro que les daría algo jeje" (sonrió al pensarlo) ahhhh como os iba contando, esta tarde he quedado con Ranma para entrenar un rato en el Gimnasio de su casa asi que no os hagáis ilusiones de que sea una cita porque no lo es…..además, que sea su prometida no significa que tenga que salir con el de citas ni nada de eso.

- (con voz de decepción) pues vaya cita uffff, entrenando, pues (posándole una mano en el hombre) pásatelo bien con el, (luego sonrió y su estado de animo volvió a levantarse) ahora que lo pienso, esa es una buena manera de tocar su cuerpo sin parecer muy atrevida, puedes golpearlo y si le duele, puedes tocarlo como excusa para saber si esta bien.

- haha (sonrojándose) gracias por ese consejo Yuka pero no me atrevería a tocarlo como dices.

- sois prometidos, así que es como si fuerais novios y no me vayas a decir que no porque se os ve muy bien juntitos y además Ranma ha dicho que le perteneces, lo dijo delante de todo el mundo (Akane se sonrojo muchisimo) esta mañana o acaso lo olvidaste…..(tras unos segundos en silencio) entonces ya os habéis besado?

- (sonrojandose furiosamente) claro que no, como puedes pensar eso, además no somos novios y si estoy aquí y soy su prometida es porque estoy obligada por mi padre que si no viviría en Nerima y estaría sin compromisos y que sepáis que no le pertenezco ni a el ni a nadie.

- pues es una lastima que pienses así porque si mi padre mi comprometiera con Ranma, creo que le daría las gracias mil veces por lo menos.

- bueno vamonos que seguro que somos las ultimas en salir del instituto.

- si venga.

Las tres salieron del instituto y estaba desierto, no se veía a nadie por los corredores ni en las demás aulas. Al salir del edificio no vieron a nadie, Akane se sentía un poco decepcionada, pensó que tardaron mucho en bajar y que Ranma se había marchado sin esperarla.

- (caminaba junto a sus amigas cerca de las puertas del instituto) creo que se han hartado de esperarnos y se han ido. (decía Akane mientras se reflebaja una decepción en su voz).

- pues casi nos íbamos a marchar, (la sobresalto con su voz) que habéis hecho para tardar tanto en salir. (Akane miraba al suelo pero al escuchar su voz, levanto la mirada muy sorprendida y sonrió a Ranma, este se encontraba junto a sus amigos y los tres estaban apoyados contra la pared). Un minuto mas y nos hubiéramos ido.

- lo sentimos chicos, es que fue nuestra culpa, estuvimos hablando con Akane (explico Sayuri rápidamente) la entretuvimos un rato sin darnos cuenta del tiempo y por eso llegamos tarde, lo sentimos.

- (Mousse se cruzo de brazos) no os preocupéis, no nos íbamos a marchar, Ranma no dejaría que su prometida (mirándolo fijamente) andará sola por aquí sin saber como llegar al dojo verdad Ranma. (Este lo ignoraba, se limitaba a mirar a su bella prometida, fascinado de ver como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y que ella era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara durante mucho tiempo, le encantaba ver que ella era un poco tímida en ese aspecto.)

Ranma camino en silencio junto con Mousse y Ryoga que iban cada uno a cada lado de el y hablaban de nuevas técnicas, Ranma los ignoraba completamente, estaba mas pendiente de la conversación de las chicas que estaban andando animadamente detrás de el. Quería saber más sobre ella y sobre todo le agradaba escuchar la dulce voz de su prometida y su risa. Ansiaba llegar a casa y poder estar con ella un rato a solas para hablar de algunas cosas pendiente que tenían que solucionar entre ambos.

Sayuri quería conocer más detalles de Akane y ella sin problema alguno les contaba todo lo que querían saber. Ranma sonreía con algunas de las cosas que su prometida decía, pero cuando menciono a un chico llamado 'Gonsonkugi' no le gusto en absoluto, apretó su puno en los pantalones y su mirada se volvió mas seria e intimidante y sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta quedando muy cerca de su prometida que lo miraba muy sorprendida.

- quien es ese tal 'Gonsonkugi', es acaso tu novio. (se arrepintió de su reaccion pero necesitaba saberlo, un impulso le obligaba a preguntarselo).

- no (sorprendida de ver su reaccion) claro que no, "estará acaso celoso", (sonrio al pensarlo) nos conocemos desde que teníamos cuatro años, siempre ha sido un buen amigo, es un poco pesado pero es unos de mis mejores amigos, el me acompañaba a todas partes y parecía mas un guardaespaldas que un amigo, el no dejaba que nadie se me acercara por eso me siento raro sin tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo.

- solo un pesado o algo mas que amigos? "menos mal que no esta aquí si no…..se iba a enterar bien de quien soy yo". (manteniendo los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho.)

- es un buen amigo y no pongas esa cara, el no es ningún pervertido que se aprovecha de sus amigas, es muy buen chico y espero que algún dia alguna chica se enamore de el.

- es guapo? (pregunto Sayuri sin cortase un pelo).

- esto (miro a Ranma un segundo y no le gusto como la miraba con los ojos penetrantes y tan serios) normalito. (sonrio para no parecer nerviosa delante de Ranma) el pobre, seguramente se sentirá muy decepcionado de saber que me marche sin despedirme de el.

- no te despediste de tu amigos (ahora Mousse estaba involucrado en la conversación, le interesaba saber cosas de ella).

- me temo que no, mi padre me mando muy temprano hacia la estación de tren y no me dio tiempo de despedirme de mis amigas, además, creo que lo prefiero asi, si me hubiera despedido de ellas no creo que hubiera podido venir si las hubiera visto llorando, seguro que no me dejarían venir.

- buenos dejemos de sentimentalismos y planeemos a donde podemos ir este viernes. (Yuka quiso romper el hielo, viendo la mirada seria de su nueva amiga, necesitaba animarla)

- el viernes????? (contesto Akane - los tres chicos siguieron andando mientras las chicas caminaban detrás de ellos).

- claro, no pensaras que te vas a quedar metida en casa el viernes por la noche.

- no lo se, no lo habia pensado, adonde queréis ir vosotras.

- tenemos dos opciones, una, (levantando un dedo) salir tranquilamente a pasar un buen rato en la bolera, después podemos comer una buena hamburguesa y mas tarde podemos ir al cine. (Yuka mientras hablaba, miraba de reojo a Mousse que siempre le habia gustado desde la infancia pero nunca se habia atrevido a declararle que le gustaba).

- y cual es la segunda opcion? (Akane se sentia intrigada con los planes de sus nuevas amigas).

- (Sayuri la interrumpió) la segunda opción sera de ir a una discoteca y bailar hasta que nuestros pies no puedan aguantar mas asi que por ser tu primera vez que sales con nosotras, tu decides.

- mmmm ambas cosas suenan muy bien, sobre toda la segunda opción, me encanta bailar…. pero no me he traído la ropa de salir a las discotecas, (Akane noto la mirada de decepción en Sayuri) "no pensaba quedarme tanto tiempo", pero no te procupes Sayuri, que para el siguiente fin de semana, ire a Nerima a por mas ropa. (Ranma estaba muy pendiente a lo que ella decir y sintio una punzada al escuchar que ella volvería a Nerima, pero se tranquilizo al escucharla decir de sus labios que solo volvería para coger mas ropa.)

- entonces el viernes vamos a los bolos y después al cine, (ella se adelanto un poco y se puso al lado de Ranma deteniéndolo por el brazo y sonriendolo con dulzura) esto…. Ranma (sintiendo como sus mejillas le ardian y se sonrojaba furiosamente por aquel atrevimiento) este viernes…..(mirando al suelo mientras su corazon se aceleraba por la aproximación que había entre ellos) te gustaría venir con Ryoga y Mousse al cine y a los bolos con nosotras, lo pasaremos mejor si vosotros venís verdad chicas (ambas Sayuri y Yuka la sonrieron como aceptación de su propuesta pero sus nervios en el estomago crecian mientras esperaba una respuesta de su prometido que se mantenia a su lado mirando seriamente como si fuese de otro planeta).

Ranma se quedo mudo, no sabia que decir, jamas habia salido con nadie y ahora ella queria que fuesen juntos al cine, aquella chica que habia llegado al dia anterior le estaba proponiendo una cita, aquella chica le estaba desconcertando mucho y tan solo llevaba alli dos dias. Ryoga tambien se quedo callado, no sabia que decir, nunca habian hablado con Sayuri y Yuka y ahora ellas planeaban salir todos juntos a jugar a los bolos y salir al cine. Ranma miro a Akane y esta le miraba suplicando con sus grandes ojos color café.

Mousse al ver que ninguno de sus amigos hablaba se adelanto a ellos y le contesto que aceptaban salir con ellas el viernes, les decia mientras lucia una amplia sonrisa dedicada a Yuka. – pero, con una condición, (miro fijamente a Yuka sin perderse un detalle de su reacción) yo me siento alado de Yuka en el cine.

A esta le parecia que el mundo se habia detenido, que le faltaba el aire, no podia creer lo que sus oidos habian escuchado, era imposible Mousse, su Mousse queria que ella fuese su pareja en el cine, por mas que queria, no podia articular ninguna palabra pero le dedico una tímida sonrisa como queriendo decirle que aceptaba. El le devolvió la sonrisa mientras Ryoga y Ranma lo miraron sorprendido por lo que habia hecho su amigo.

- entonces yo ire contigo Ryoga, (decia Sayuri muy sonriente) pero no te creas otras cosas, solo nos sentaremos juntos en el cine porque eres el unico que sobra igual que yo, Yuka se sentara alado de Mousse, Akane se sentara alado de Ranma porque es su prometido (Akane se sonrojo ligeramente al imaginárselo) asi que como eres el que sobra pues te toca sentarme contigo.

- y si no quiero ir.

- pues me las arreglare para ir con otro, (miro hacia otra parte con los brazos cruzados y ligeramente enfadada) da igual no vengas ya me las apañare para encontrar a otra persona que quiera aceptar mi compañía y no le importe estar conmigo. Venga vamos Yuka que tengo ganas de tomarme algo para beber que tengo la garganta seca y quizas tenga suerte y encuentre a alguien para el viernes. (agarro a Yuka del brazo y siguió caminando enfadada unos pocos pasos pero alguien al detuvo del otro brazo).

- Ire asi que olvídate de buscarte a otro entendido. (Sayuri se detuvo con una gran sonrisa al escuchar a Ryoga aceptar de mala gana y parecia un poco celoso).

- vale (le sonrio tiernamente y le guiño un ojo a Ryoga, el sintio que las piernas le temblaban mientras la veia marcharse alegremente junto con Yuka que seguia sonando despierta con Mousse).

- Ranma, te molesta ir conmigo el viernes, es que no me has contestado y pareces enfadado. (Akane estaba aun nerviosa, Ranma estaba serio y no le habia contestado).

- claro (sonrio) eres mi novia asi que tendré que ir contigo.

- tu novia (algo desconcertada pero luego empezó a enfadarse) no soy tu novia (le indico con un dedo en el pecho de el mientras le gritaba muy Frustrada) y parece que lo dices como si estuvieras obligado de venir porque soy tu prometida, no vamos en parejas de novios, solo como amigos y olvídate eso de que soy tu novia porque no lo...soy (se puso nerviosa cuando el le atrapado la mano con la que le apuntaba en el pecho).

- eres mi novia y mi prometida asi que no me grites y aceptarlo, además (mirándola fijamente a los ojos) estas mas guapa cuando te enfadas. (ella se sonrojo mucho y bajo la mirada al suelo timidamente olvidando todo a su alrededor).

El olvido que sus amigos los miraban sin perderse detalle. Sin pensar en lo que iba hacer a continuacion, tiro suavemente de su mano haciendo que ella se pegase a su cuerpo y se sonrojase al instante, luego bajo lentamente sus labios hacia los de ella. Akane no pudo pensar en como apartarse, se sentia muy atraida hacia el, le gustaba demasiado y además una parte de ella ansiaba saber como se sentiría al sentir los labios de el junto a los suyos en un calido beso. Sin ser concientes, ella se puso de puntillas inconcientemente al mismo tiempo que Ranma acercaba su rostro al de ella. Apenas habian juntado sus labios en un suave beso cuando una chica gritaba el nombre de Ranma desde muy lejos. Akane instintivamente se separo violentamente de el mirando hacia la otra parte de la calle donde venia hacia ellos una bella chica sonriendo sin haberse percatado del aquel beso (menos mal).

- ah…hola…U…Ukyo (Ranma estaba muy desconcertado al notar como la chica lo abrazaba cariñosamente)

- hey, parece que no te alegras de verme, no me echaste de menos en el instituto.

- hey Ukyo (Ryoga se acerco a ella) que te paso, no veniste hoy al instituto estabas enferma?.

- no (sonriendo) es que mi padre necesitaba ayuda en el restaurante y me tuve que quedar con el. (aun seguia abrazando a Ranma que seguia como una estatua) hey Ranma (sacudiéndolo) que te pasa, (miro a Ryoga y a Mousse luego miro a su espalda y vio a Akane detrás de ella con una mirada de asesina en su rostro y una energia negativa muy grande a su alrededor, entonces solto a Ranma y se acerco a ella). Quien eres. (Akane no la contesto, estaba tan enfadada consigo mismo por dejarse llevar por el momento y besar a Ranma que ahora se sentia como una basura al ver como otra chica se tiraba en los brazos de el y este no le importaba).

- es Akane, la prometida de Ranma (Ukyo se sorprendió con las palabras de Ryoga y notaba una fuerte punzada en su corazon como si le hubiesen partido el corazon).

- como puede ser su prometida, no bromees Ryoga (apreto sus punos con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos) tu eres su prometida. (la miro detenidamente esperando que le dijese que no y que todo fuese una broma de Ryoga).

- me temo que si. "y quien es esta, otra chica detrás de Ranma, a cuantas mas tendra detrás de el uffff" (Ukyo bajo la cabeza para ocultar sus lagrimosos ojos azules).

- (ocultando su tristeza) me alegro por vosotros, sabes, Ranma es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños asi que enhorabuena por el compromiso. (Después de unos segundos en silencio, Ukyo decidio que lo mejor seria no mostrarse violenta delante de su Ranma asi que le dedico una sonrisa agradable a Ranma y sus amigos ignorándola a ella y les invito a comer gratis en su restaurante. Todos aceptaron la invitación de Ukyo menos Ranma quien se mantenía callado mirando al suelo.)

- yo….me vuelvo al dojo tengo cosas que hacer, un placer conocerte Ukyo, hasta mañana. (Akane se dio la vuelta y camino sin saber por donde iba hacia el dojo).

- entonces vamonos (se agarro del brazo de Ranma y enseguida se sintio muy celosa al ver que el no apartaba su vista de aquella chica) venga Ranma te voy a preparar la mejor comida del mundo, (miro a Ryoga y a Mousse que los seguian) bueno cuéntenme que paso hoy en el instituto que siempre que falto pasa algo interesante.

Mientras…..

"Como pude ser tan tonta y enamorarme de el, porque me tiene que gustar un chico tan engreído, posesivo, idiota, casanova, pervertido, ughhh como me puede gustar el, y como pude ser tan tonta de querer besarlo cuando se deja abrazar por todas las chicas que se le cruzan por el camino, soy una idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota…. Yo aquí sola y el por ahí con esa Ukyo, Shampoo y quien sabe cuantas mas, uhhfffff si lo llego a saber me hubiese ido con Sayuri y Yuka al centro." Akane seguia caminando muy molesta consigo misma hasta que encontró enseguida el dojo Saotome. (Suspiro aliviada) "ahora me cambiare y entrenare todo lo que pueda hasta que no me queden mas fuerzas".

Saludo a Nodoka quien la recibio con una dulce y calida sonrisa, le hablo de su dia en el instituto pero no menciono ninguna pelea con Kuno, ni las amigas intimas de su hijo como Shampoo o Ukyo. Le contó que el viernes saldrían al cine con sus amigos y amigas, Nodoka le agrado mucho que ella hubiese hecho amigas tan pronto e incluso habian quedado para salir a pasarlo bien. Se alegro de saber que su hijo saldría con Akane al cine como si fuese una especie de cita aunque Akane se negaba aceptar que lo fuese.

Después de tomar una taza de te junto a Nodoka, ella subio a su habitación y se puso unos shorts negro dejando ver sus largas piernas junto con una camisa sin mangas en negro que iba pegado a su cuerpo y resaltaba todas sus curvas femeninas. Se recogió el largo pelo en una cola alta en su cabeza y se dirijio al unico sitio donde podria dejar de pensar y que se sentiría mejor – al dojo.

Continuara….

Notas de la autora

Holaaaaa, siento muchisimo haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero con las navidades y los resfriados pues he estado bastante liada. En el siguiente capi, Ranma le enseñara a su prometida algunos trucos en el dojo para defenderse de indeseables como Kuno pero para aquello tendran que acercarse lo bastante el uno al otro. Quizas con suerte haya un bes o mas de uno. En este capi hubo un beso pero demasiado corto como para que lo disfrutasen ellos.

Pues hasta el siguiente capi.

Chao

Meli.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Este ****fic**** está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora ****Rumiko****Takahashi****. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ****ranma**** & ****akane**

'**La Promesa'**

**_por 'Meli-chan'_**

Perdonad la espera es que tuve todo escrito hace unos meses pero antes de actualizar el capitulo, tuve un problemilla con mi ordenador y los perdí por completo y no me sentia inspirada….. pero ya he vuelto y aqui esta, espero que les guste. chao meli.

Capitulo 6

**En el ****D****ojo Saotome…**

Pensó que entrenar un poco la ayudaría a despejar su mente de aquel chico que la atraía tanto pero Akane llevaba veinte minutos intentando concentrarse en su entrenamiento pero su mente no dejaba de mandarle imágenes de aquel corto beso, de su rostro junto al de ella, de sus manos fuertes y grandes sobre sus hombros y de sus cuerpos pegados. Mientras mas lo pensaba, mas agitada estaba, sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían y se calentaban al recordar claramente su primer beso compartido con su prometido.

Estaba furiosa con el, por haberla dejado plantada y haberse marchado con Ukyo y sus amigos a comer en vez de acompañarla a casa para que no se perdiera como deberia haber hecho su prometido y además habían acordado en entrenar juntos, cosa que parecía no impórtale a Ranma por que se había olvidado por completo y se habia marchado con sus amigos y Ukyo en vez de con ella. Ella no era su novia y eso se lo tendrá que dejárselo claro antes de tener más malos entendimientos con el. Aunque su corazón no opinaba lo mismo ya que unos minutos antes ella se había entregado a el en aquel beso y una gran parte de ella quería volver a repetir aquella sensación.

-"ya déjate de pensar en el y concéntrate Akane, nunca un chico me ha desconcentrado tanto de las artes marciales y no voy a empezar ahora a desconcentrarme", no voy a pensar en Ranma. (Decía con decisión)

Decididamente, camino hacia una esquina del Dojo y sonrió observando un gran tronco para golpear y soltar todo su enfado imaginando que este era su prometido. Empezó a descargar su ira lanzado sus puños con todas sus fuerzas contra el tronco. Mientras golpeaba el tronco se imaginaba la cara sonriente y triunfante de Ranma y con esa imagen sus golpes eran mas fuertes.

Después de veinte minutos dejo de golpear al tronco porque le dolían los puños y las piernas. Sentada en el suelo de madera del Dojo, cerró los ojos y suspiro tranquilamente para recuperar el aliento y limpiarse el sudor de su frente con la mano después de entrenar tan fuerte. Gracias a aquel tronco, ahora se sentía mucho mejor consigo misma y se sonrió a si misma. Después de unos minutos descansando en el suelo y con la respiración agitada, miro tranquilamente la estructura del Dojo, el decorado, la madera, el techo, las paredes, todo era perfecto, el Dojo era perfecto pero su prometido era un Casanova y tendría que hablar con el. No se iba a dejar dominar por un chico como el… que tienia tantas amigas intimas. Al recordar a Shampoo abrazándole con fuerzas y restregando su cuerpo junto al de el, mientras el ni se molestaba en apartarse, le enfurecía, pero también recordó claramente que Ukyo le hablaba con demasiada confianza diciendo "hey, parece que no te alegras de verme, no me echaste de menos en el instituto." Tambien tendria que hablar con ella y enterarse bien de la relacion de ambos.

Akane se sentía bien después de golpear al tronco y descargar su enfado en el pero ahora volvía a sentirse furiosa, tensa y con mas energías por culpa del insensible de su prometido. Se levanto del suelo y camino hasta ponerse en el centro del Dojo. Ella comenzó a realizar algunas katas con precisión y con mucha fuerza tratando de concentrándose en sus movimientos pero sus movimientos eran torpes a causa de la falta de concentración por culpa de una persona - Ranma.

FLASHBACK

- si me das un beso. (Ella abrió los ojos como platos).

- un beso (le temblaron los rodillas con tan solo pensarlo) y que te hace pensar que te voy a dar un beso. (seguía empujándolo para librarse de el pero no tenia fuerzas suficiente) Yo no he besado a nadie en mi vida y no quiero que mi primer beso no signifique nada, así que suéltame por favor.

- lo del beso era una broma (la soltó y esta se separo unos pasos de el) solo esta bromeando (se cruzo los brazos por detrás de la cabeza) no estarás enfada verdad.

FIN DEL flashback

Ella seguía practicando sus katas sin darse cuenta de que alguien la miraba sin perderse detalle de sus movimientos.

- Creía que sabias entrenar mejor pero ya veo que te hace falta entrenar mucho para hacerlo bien y perfecto.

Akane se quedo paralizada al escuchar su voz y se giro lentamente hacia la entrada del Dojo para encontrarse con su prometido apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mirándola detenidamente sin apartar la mirada de ella y sonriendo a la misma vez.

- Mira quién habla, el que no cumple sus promesas.

- ehhh (se separo de la puerta y camino lentamente adentro del Dojo dirigiéndose hacia ella) yo nunca rompo mis promesas.

- si que lo has hecho, (lo miro desafiante con las manos colocadas en sus caderas) acordamos que entrenaríamos hoy juntos, incluso (elevando la voz – se sentía muy irritada con el) rechace de irme esta tarde con Yuka y Sayuri a tomar algo después de las clases, les dije que iba a entrenar contigo….bahhh da igual, no te preocupes, yo entrenare a mi manera y solita, no te necesito y tampoco quiero que me acompañes en el entrenamiento.

- ufff (suspiro, luego la miro detenidamente estando muy cerca de ella) estas celosa, (sonrio) estas celosa porque me fui a comer con Ukyo y los demas... estas celosa de Ukyo igual que lo estabas esta mañana con Shampoo.

- pero de que vas, yo celosa (le dio la espalda) no quiero perder el tiempo contigo, tengo que seguir entrenando así que olvídame.

- estas celosa y eso me gusta (hubo un silencio incomodo en el Dojo) me gusta saber que mi novia siente celos de las chicas que se me acercan eso demuestra que sientes algo por mi.

- (Akane se acerco furiosa hacia el) no estoy celosa, (mirándolo fijamente a la cara mientras se encaraba con el) no siento nada por ti y… olvídate de que soy tu novia, solo somos amigos y prometidos, nada de novios y si dices otra vez que soy tu novia (aprontando su puno con mucha fuerza) te juro que te golpeare en la cara tan fuerte que se te quitaran las ganas de que sea tu novia queda entendido Ranma.

El se limito a sonreír, le gustaba aquella chica demasiado y verla enfadada le encantaba. "que raro que se ha quedado callado" - ella continuo entrenando ignorando su presciencia, girando su cuerpo hacia un lado para dar las patadas altas con más agilidad y fuerza. "porque no insiste en que sea su novia como paso esta tarde, pero que estoy pensando, deja de pensar en el Akane, solo somos amigos, amigos y nada más que amigos". Akane trato de ignorarlo aunque sabía que no le quitaba el ojo de encima mientras seguía entrenando por su cuenta.

- (dejo de entrenar y se volvió para mirarlo con el ceno fruncido) quieres parar de mirarme y has algo en otra parte, me estorbas, no puedo concentrarme si tengo un espectador pervertido mirándome.

- (dejo de sonreír y las facciones de su rostro se volvieron serias) Akane, (esta retrocedió un paso instintivamente hacia atrás al escuchar su voz tan directa y dura) no sabes defenderte sola, te recuerdo (acercándose a ella) que Kuno no te soltaba esta mañana y no podías defenderte de el… si no llega a ser por mí, el te hubiera besado.

- no me lo recuerdes (bajo la mirada avergonzada).

- deja que te enseñe a defenderte al menos.

- no necesito tu ayuda, lo que paso esta mañana en el instituto no volverá a pasar ni con Kuno ni con ningún otro chico, no pensé con claridad y por eso no pude defenderme.

- necesitas mi ayuda. (Decía acercándose a ella)

- no la necesito.

- hacemos una prueba (mirándola fijamente) si la superas, no volveré a pedirte que entrenemos juntos pero si pierdes, tendrás que dejar que te entrene durante la próxima semana.

- un reto?

- ummm por así decirlo, si… (se sonrojo pensando en lo que le tenía que decir a continuación) esto… tendrás que estar encerrada entre mis brazos como estuviste con Kuno esta mañana (ella se sonrojo al imaginarse que estaba en los fuertes brazos de su prometido). Tendrás que demostrarme que puedes separarte de mi antes de que te de un beso.

- un beso. (Sintiéndose nerviosa y agitada) "un beso, quiere besarme?".

- Kuno quiso besarte te acuerdas, así que si trato de obligarte como él lo hizo, quiero saber cómo te defenderías, imagínate que soy el, no es tan difícil solo piensa que soy el.

- "si, como si fuera fácil pensar que Ranma es Kuno, es que no ve la gran diferencia, Kuno me da asco y Ranma… Ranma me…, ayyy deja de pensar que te gusta". (Se sonrojo mucho mas y le dio la espalda).

- aceptas el reto o no.

- claro que lo acepto pero no te pases de la raya conmigo vale.

- está bien.

**-**entonces si te venzo, no volverás a pedirme que entrene contigo "si no fuera porque estoy enfadada con el por haberme dejado por esa Ukyo, perdería a propósito pero no voy a ser tan débil".

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Ranma abrió sus brazos para que ella se acercara a él y empezaran con el reto. Akane estaba a pocos pasos de distancia de él, pero caminaba a paso lento hacia sus brazos, tenía el corazón muy agitado, intentando ignorar a su corazón, noto como se le aceleraba sus palpitaciones y se le entrecortaba la respiración. Ella tenía sus ojos fijos en los de su prometido, le devolvió la sonrisa para disimular lo nerviosa que estaba por lo que iría hacer. Akane estaba ya delante de el, el dio un paso hacia ella y la abrazo con ambas manos suavemente.

- preparada?

- siempre estoy preparada (pero su corazón no opinaba lo mismo).

Akane tenía sus brazos caídos a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras los brazos de Ranma la rodeaba sin fuerza. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse bien estando en sus fuertes brazos, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y aspirar su olor masculino. "ojala pudiera quedarme así un poquito mas". Ranma sonrió al verla tan relajada.

- Ahora imagínate que soy Kuno y que te he atrapado en unos de los pasillos del instituto, imagina (susurro en su oído, provocando un escalofrió en la espalda de Akane) que no hay nadie mas y que todos se han marchado a sus casas, estás sola, indefensa y Kuno quiere besarte. (Sin poder evitarlo, paso suavemente las manos por la espalda de Akane en una especie de caricia haciendo que ella se relajase junto a el). Ahora, demuéstrame que harías para evitarlo y no te preocupes, golpéame todo lo que quieras (ella levanto la mirada clavando los ojos en los de el). Cuando quieras empezamos.

Ranma apretó sus brazos con fuerza pero sin lestimarla pegando su cuerpo mas al de ella, sintiendo todo y cada centímetro de su prometida pegada junto a el. Akane le sonrió y intento mover sus brazos pero la fuerza de Ranma era demasiado como para librar sus brazos.

- si no puedo mover los brazos tendré que hacerte daño de alguna manera..

- no me importa (le devolvió la sonrisa) no creo que me hagas daño, no eres muy fuerte.

- ah no...ya verás.

Intento mover sus piernas para golpearlo con la rodilla pero el pareció haberle leído la mente porque la inmovilizo apretando sus muslos conta los de ella. Ahora no podía mover ni sus manos ni las piernas. Sus cuerpos estaban mas pegados y ambos notaban perfectamente el cuerpo del otro, Ranma nunca había estado en aquella tan cerca con ninguna chica y aquello le gustaba, le gustaba sentir el cuerpo de su prometida junto a él, restregándose y regalándole pequeñas caricias con cada roce. Ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta en lo que hacía y como le provocada de manera inconsciente.

- no pensaras que me has ganado verdad.

- no pero estoy ansioso por saber cómo te vas a librar de mi…..si no te separas pronto creo que te besare y perderás la apuesta.

- no cantes victoria porque no dejare que me beses idiota.

- (sonrio) pues demuéstramelo…. Ahhh no se si te has dado cuenta, pero (mirándola fijamente) me estas….provocando mucho y si no te separas en un minuto terminare tumbándote en el suelo y te besare hasta que nos quedemos sin aliento. (Ella se sonrojo muchísimo).

- no seas pervertido, (intento mover sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas para separarse de el pero no lo consiguió) no voy a dejar que me beses, eres un engreído, insensible, estúpido, idiota y pervertido, no permitiré que me beses. "ojala fuera más alta para golpearlo con mi cabeza pero dudo que golpeando su pecho con mi cabeza lograse hacerle daño como para separarme de él".

- te has quedado sin ideas Akane.

- claro que no. (Sonrió, tenía una nueva idea)

Sin dejar de mirarlo, apoyo sus manos en las caderas de su prometido y sonrió. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y rezo para que sintiera cosquillas. Su plan hizo efecto, Ranma aflojo los brazos alrededor de ella para poder separase un poco de ella y evitar las cosquillas. El empezó a reír y soltó una mano para detenerla, ella aprovecho que un brazo quedaba libre y le golpeo muy fuerte en el pecho. Ranma dejo de reír y la miro seriamente, con un rápido movimiento sin que apenas ella pudiese tener tiempo para evitarlo, cubrió el espacio entre ambos y la beso. Deseaba hacerlo, llevaba horas pensando en ella, en sus labios, en el corto beso de aquella tarde, quería volver a besarla y allí estaba, tan vulnerable entre sus brazos, dejándose besar por él. Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero sin poder evitarlo se dejo vencer y cerró los ojos para entregarse mejor en aquel beso.

Ranma la besaba tiernamente, no quería asustarla, con una mano la sujeto de la cintura pegando su cuerpo junto a suyo y con la otra mano le sostenía con suavidad el cuello acariciando su cabello. Ambos eran inexpertos en el arte de los besos pero ambos lo deseaban desde que se vieron por primera vez, se sintieron atraídos el uno por el otro. Akane le permitió profundizar el beso, entrelazando sus lenguas y provocando que aquel beso sea insaciable para ambos. De pronto ella se separo de el al recordar el reto y le dio la espalda y camino en silencio hacia la salida. Se sintió utilizada.

- hey Akane espera (la detenía por la muñeca sin hacerle daño) que te pasa, acaso no….no te gusto.

- (mirando al suelo incapaz de mirarlo) no es eso.

- entonces (levanto la barbilla de ella con su mano para verla mejor) que te pasa, dimelo.

- estarás contento, has ganado la apuesta, así que tendré que entrenar contigo durante una semana.

- pero.

- me tengo que duchar, así que suéltame….(el la soltó inmediatamente como si le quemase la mano y ella le miro antes de marcharse) no te hagas ilusiones por lo que ha pasado porque yo y tu solo somos amigos y no volverá a ocurrir nunca mas, no soy como Shampoo ni Ukyo (alzando la voz) no soy una chica fácil como ellas ahhhh y el viernes, en el cine ni se te ocurra besarme porque lo lamentaras (salió del dolo corriendo) "solo me ha besado para ganar el reto, soy una tonta, como pude dejar que me besara, me ha usado solo para salirse con la suya, le odio".)

- pero que le pasa…. no hay quien la entienda….y porque menciona a Shampoo y Ukyo, no la entiendo, creí que le gustaba el beso, sino…se hubiera apartado cuando la bese en vez de eso ella me correspondió. Hablare más tarde con ella.

**Continuara….**

Notas de la autora…..

Holaaaa mil perdones por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

Pues espero sentirme inspirada y escribir el siguiente capi prontito.

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y por tener tanta paciencia conmigo.

Un abrazo a mis fieles lectores que son los más pacientes.

Chao

Meli.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

'**La Promesa'**

Por Meli chan

Holaaaa, siento mucho el retraso con la actualización, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Espero que os guste ahhh y muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews. Chao meli.

Capitulo 7

Aquella noche, durante la cena, se notaba la tensión que había entre ambos jóvenes. Ninguno se dirigía la palabra, Akane se mantuvo callada mientras comía su comida al igual que Ranma y ninguno de los dos se miraba. Genma le hacía algunas preguntas a Akane para saber cómo le habia marchado el dia en el instituto, ademas queria romper el silencio y la tension que había en el salón durante la cena. Nodoka y Genma notaron al instante que algo había pasado entro Ranma y su prometida porque con tan solo obsérvalos sabían que habían discutido y que algo andaba mal entre los jóvenes.

Al terminar de cenar, Akane agradeció a su tia la deliciosa cena que había tomado y luego se despidió de todos para marcharse a su habitación a descansar. No tenía ganas de dormir pero quería alejarse se Ranma lo más posible porque aun le dolía en su ser saber que la había besado para ganar un estúpido reto.

Al llegar a su habitacion, observo que la puerta corredera que conectaba su habitacion a la de su prometido estaba abierta. Aprovechando la ocasión que tenia al estar completamente sola y sabiendo que Ranma aun estaría cenando con sus padres, entro silenciosamente en la habitacion continua para echar una ojeada. Lo descubrió todo bien ordenado. Al entrar, observo todo a su alrededor tranquilamente, había estado allí el dia anterior con Nodoka pero apenas se había fijado en la decoración y en la suerte que el tenia de tener tantas cosas en su habitación. No sabia muy bien del porque se sentía bien allí pero le agradaba aquella esencia que residía en aquella habitación, olia a la colonia masculina que su prometido usaba y unos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente.

FLASHBACK

Ranma: Kuno… Akane es mia, asi que no se te ocurra acercarte a ella o juro que lo lamentaras para el resto de tu vida.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ella sonrio recordando como su prometido la había protegido de Kuno y como había hecho publica el compromiso delante de todos los chicos del instituto. Luego recordó con claridad cuando la tenia apresada entre sus brasos aquella misma tarde cuando estaban en el dojo practicando como soltarse de un fuerte agarre, porque tenia que separarse de el para poder ganar el reto que habían hecho. Entonces sonrio al recordar su olor y ahora lo podía oler en aquella habitación. Despues de meditarlo por unos momentos, sabia que se había comportado de una manera muy inmadura, sabia que el deseaba besarla y aunque ella lo negase, también una parte de su ser quería y deseaba volver a besarlo. Se preguntaba que si Ranma la besaba, el ganaría la apuesta y tendría que ayudarla a entrenar durante una semana, significaba que pasaría mas tiempo junto a el, entonces porque se había enfadado tanto con el… eran los celos, quizás aun estaba molesta con el por haberlo visto dos veces con dos chicas diferentes en sus brazos. Shampoo y Ukyo, ambas se abrazaban a el como lapas y no le veía poner mucha resistencia contra ellas, esa era la razón por haberse enfadado tanto.

Dio un largo suspiro mientras se acercaba a mirar una fotografía que tenia el al lado del ordenador en el que aparecia el con sus dos amigos:- "Soy una tonta, debería intentar llevarme mejor con el ufffff al fin y al cabo, el terminara siendo mi futuro marido (sonrojándose), debería pedirle disculpas por mi conducta de cómo reacciones después de habernos besado (mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y recordando aquel apasionado beso), hoy nos hemos besado dos veces pero en el dojo el beso fue diferente al del beso de esta tarde, me encanto, (se le sonrojaron las mejillas al pensarlo) nunca había besado a nadie y el me gusta mucho… no se que hacer ni que pensar, me encantaría poder decírselo a Yuka y a Sayuri o a mis amigas en Nerima para pedirles algún consejo pero tendría que dar explicaciones del reto y no me apetece. La verdad es que no se que hacer con el, me gusta mucho y hace que me ponga nerviosa cada vez que me roza con su mano o peor aun cuando me tiene pegado a el entre sus brazos, nunca en mi vida pensé que estaría asi con alguien, se siente tan bien en sus brazos, es tan calido… podrías ser esto que me estoy enamorando de el (su corazón dio un vuelco mientras pensaba que se estaba enamorando, sacudió la cabeza) no, no, yo no debería pensar asi de el, no lo conozco, es un idiota, un pervertido sin sentimientos, un engreido y seguro que le dara igual a quien tiene entre sus brazos…además no se nada de el, es un desconocido y…" (pero sus sentimientos se bloqueron al notar una presencia justo detrás de ella)

- Que haces en mi habitación. (una inesperada voz sono alado de su oído, provocando que ella se asustase y le golpease en el pecho con instinto de protección. Ella no se esperaba que el subiese a su habitación tan pronto y mucho menos encontrárselo tan cerca de ella.)

- yo (sintiendo que sus piernas le temblaban) yo (no podía mirarlo directamente a la cara porque se sentía mas nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca de ella y su corazón le latia fuertemente contra su pecho al tenerlo tan cerca de ella) esto…yo… siento haber entrado en tu habitación sin tu permiso, es que (sosteniendo la mirada en el suelo) la puerta estaba abierta y…y tenia curiosidad, eso es todo. (dicho todo esto con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la mano junto al corazon) losiento, no volverá a pasar, ahora me voy a mi cuarto, hasta mañana y que descanses bien.

Ella iba a pasar por su lado pero el la agarro de la cintura suavemente con un brazo para detenerla:- Akane, (pronuncio su nombre con una suave voz que no podría decir si aun estaba molesto con ella) no se lo que te pasa pero se por la forma que te marchaste esta tarde del dojo, que algo te preocupa. (La libero de la cintura pero aun asi no dejaba de apartar su mirada de ella) quiero que nos llevemos bien, tu me gustas mucho (sonrojándose ligeramente) y no quiero estar peleándome contigo continuamente. Quiero que sepas (acercándose a ella y poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de la cintura de Akane, mientras la atraía hacia el lentamente mientras observaba embelesado como ella se sonrojaba mientras la acercaba hacia el) que eres mi chica, no hay ninguna otra chica que me importe o que signifique algo para mi… por eso quiero que confies en mi y que se te meta en eso en tu cabezita de que no soy ningún pervertido y sobre todo metete en la cabeza que no vamos a romper nuestro compromiso ni ahora, ni nunca.

Ella no contesto, sus mejillas le ardían, la respiración la tenia agitada y su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho al tener tan presente las palabras de Ranma. No podía creer que apenas se conocían y ahora se dejaba abrazar tan fácilmente por el y menos aun que se había dejado besar dos veces aquella tarde.

- Ranma esto, (se separo de el lentamente y levanto la mirada del suelo para posar la mirada en aquellos ojos azules que la observaban) no deberías decir esas cosas, no me conoces y yo tampoco te conozco, solo llevo aquí dos días y eso no es suficiente para conocer a nadie. (Esquivo su mirada y miro hacia otra parte de la habitacion mientras Ranma la miraba con recelo y con el ceno fruncido) creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación, estoy cansada de haber entrenado y no creo que sea adecuado que estemos los dos en la misma habitación.

- (el se mantuvo en silencio, ignorando lo que ella había dicho) mañana empezamos a entrenar?

- mejor empezamos el lunes ya que pasado mañana iremos al cine y no me apetece quedarme dormida viendo una película por culpa del cansancio del entrenamiento.

- tienes razón, esta bien empezaremos el lunes pero… aun no me has dicho porque estabas tan molesta conmigo en el dojo después (sonrojándose ligeramente), del beso.

- no es nada (le regalo una sonrisa) mejor olvidémoslo y como tu dices, tratemos de llevarnos mejor vale. Hasta mañana Ranma y que descanses, ahhh Ranma (llegando cerca de la puerta corredera) no vuelvas a besarme, eso me molesta mucho.

Antes de que el pudiese contestar, ella se marcho a su habitación, corrió la puerta corrediza y desapareció de los ojos de su prometido que se mantenía de pie con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada puesta en aquella puerta. Lo ultimo que ella le había mencionado lo había pillado de sorpresa, no se esperaba que ella aun le molestase que se besaran. Aquella tarde antes de que Ukyo hubiese les hubiese interrumpido, ella se había entregado a un beso tierno y suave sin reproches. También en el dojo, cuando el la beso, ella no puso ninguna resistencia incluso respondía a aquel beso al igual que el. Entonces, porque ella le había dicho que no quería volver a besarlo, no lo entendía. El le había dicho que era suya, que era su chica, entonces porque era tan difícil hacérselo entender.

**Viernes**

Todos habían acordado esperar afuera de la bolera a las siete de tarde para echar una partida de bolos como habían acordado. Nunca antes habían salido en parejas aunque ninguno iba en serio aparte de Ranma y Akane que estaban prometidos.

Ya eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y Akane aun no había salido de su habitación. Ranma estaba en la habitación continua con el corazón acelerado, aquella era su primera cita, nunca antes había salido con ninguna chica y aquella era la primera vez que ambos tenían una cita.

- Venga Akane, vamos tarde, son cerca de las siete y seguro que somos los últimos en llegar. Me molesta llegar tarde.

- ya voy (respondió Akane desde la otra habitación, mientras abría la puerta corrediza.) ya nos podemos ir. (Ranma se quedo sin habla, tenia delante de sus ojos a la chica mas impresionante que jamás había visto, ella al ver que no contestaba se arrepintió de haberse puesto aquella falda vaquera tan corta.) Por tu mirada y por tu silencio parece que no te gusta lo que llevo puesto, será mejor que me cambie de ropa, espera un minuto y me cambio enseguida. (iba a darse la vuelta para entrar a su habitación cuando Ranma hablo)

- no, no hace falta que te cambies, vas muy… muy bien asi vestida. (decía sin apartar su mirada de ella y observándola desde los pies hasta la cabeza, ella notaba como sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojo con aquel cumplido y en su manera de mirarla. Ella llevaba una falda vaquera, una camisa de mangas larga ajustado y con el escote en forma de V en negro y plateado y una botas sin tacones muy comidas para poder pasear tranquilamente sin tener dolores de pies)

- tu también vas muy bien vestido. (sonrojándose mientras observaba a su prometido levantarse de la silla del ordenador. No pudo remediar mirarlo mejor y observar la ropa que llevaba puesta. El iba comodo pero muy sexy a la misma vez, llevaba puesto unos pantalones verdes oscuros y una camiseta ajustada marcando todo los músculos de los brazos y pecho)

El paso delante de ella y llego a la puerta para salir de la habitación:- vamos ya que sino esta gente se iran sin nosotros. (ella le sonrio y bajando al piso en silencio).

Desde aquella conversación en la habitación de Ranma dos días antes, Ranma había reaccionado diferente y mas distante con ella. Se preguntaba si había cometido un error al decirle que no volviese a besarla. Se arrepentía de habérselo dicho y desde entonces el hacia lo posible para no acercarse a ella. Porque se comportaba asi con ella, tampoco le había dicho que lo odiaba o que no quería tenerlo cerca.

En el piso inferior, Nodoka que estaba saliendo de la cocina y se alegro de verlos juntos, bajando las escaleras y hablando (aunque no mucho) Nodoka lo interpreto como una mejoría en la relación de los jóvenes y les sonrio al verlos llevarse tan bien:- me alegro tanto de veros asi tan bien y juntos como una bonita pareja de novios, me recordais a mi y a Genma cuando éramos jóvenes, siempre íbamos juntos a todas partes, siempre bien arreglados y cogidos de la mano paseando por el centro o por el parque, que bonito fue aquel tiempo y lo rápido que paso.

Akane se sonrojaba - mama nos tenemos que ir, vamos a llegar tarde.

- pasároslo bien y tened mucho cuidado y Ranma, cuida bien de tu prometida y aguantala de la mano.

- (el le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su madre) mama ella no quiere asi que dejame que vamos a llegar tarde, hasta luego.

"no me molesta, pero porque piensa que me molestaría, no es que quiera que me sujete de la mano pero… en que estoy pensando". (Akane salió de la casa siguiendo a Ranma que caminaba delante de ella a paso parido).

Ambos se marcharon de la casa dejando a Nodoka y a Genma con una feliz sonrisa en sus rostros:- esto esta saliendo mejor de lo que me esperaba.

- si cariño, tienes razón y quizás con suerte, pronto quieran casarse.

- eso seria grandioso hahahaha, voy a llamar a Soun para decirle que han salido juntos, como una bonita pareja. Que lastima que no hicimos una foto de los dos. Da igual, Soun se pondrá muy contento cuando lo sepa.

**Afuera de la bolera**

Estaban todos menos Ranma y Akane.

- ufff este Ranma siempre es puntual y hoy llega demasiado tarde.

- Ryoga, eso es porque Akane se esta arreglando y el la esta esperando como buen caballero que es. (decía Sayuri mientras se frotaba los brazos del frio) pero espero que no tarde mucho en llegar porque me estoy helando de frio brrr… que frio haces.

- si es verdad, hace un poco de frio esta tarde para ser octubre. (contesto Mousse que estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia la calle derecha esperando a ver cuando llegaban Ranma y su prometida).

Ryoga se acerco a Sayuri, se quito la cazadora que llevaba puesta y se la puso encima de los hombros a la chica, esta se sonrojo y le dio las gracias con una gran sonrisa:- gracias Ryoga, no sabia que eras un caballero tan generoso. (este se sonrojo y le dio la espalda, pensando porque había dado su chaqueta a Sayuri, era como un instinto protector que necesitaba proteger. )

- no es nada (decía sin mirarla) eres muy frágil y si te refrías con el frio caerás enferma. (Ella sabia que Ryoga no había salido con ninguna chica antes y se alegro de que el fuese tan atento con ella, se alegraba de estar con el en aquella cita).

- lo siento chicos por llegar tan tarde.

- que bien que ya hayais decidido aparecer (Mousse le puso una mano en el hombro a Ranma) un poco mas y nos encontráis congelados aquí.

- lo siento, fue mi culpa (decía Akane desde un poco mas lejos y con una mirada seria, estaba molesta con el por haberla ignorado durante el camino y por haber andado tan rápido, le costaba trabajo seguirle el ritmo pero se alegraba de no haber llevado tacones y principalmente se alegro de que sus amigas estuvieran allí esperándoles).

Yuka se acerco a ella y Sayuri también, las tres caminaron juntas hasta entrar adentro de la bolera.

- (Sayuri hablo muy bajito para que sus acompañantes no los pudieran escuchar) que tal te va con Ranma (sonriendo) parece que os lleváis mucho mejor.

Akane iba a responder pero Yuika la interrumpió - me encanta esa falda Akane, esta chulísima. (decía Yuka mientras seguían caminando agarrada de su brazo izquierdo) que paso para que lleguéis tan tarde, acaso habéis discuto.

- no porque lo dices.

- porque has llegado detrás de el, no te ha ni mirado, parece que te esta ignorando o quizás sea mi imaginación.

- (notando como un sentimiento de tristeza la inundaba) ahora no quiero contarlo (susurrando en voz baja a sus amigas) el lunes os lo cuento en el instituto.

- tu no te preocupes por nada, ignórale, ahora lo que cuenta es que estamos todas juntas y lo vamos a pasar bien verdad Yuka. (Yuka la abrazo para darle animos)

- Sayuri, estoy muy intrigada, antes de que llegara Akane con Ranma, Ryoga te susurro, dinos, que te dijo para que te sonrojases tanto.

- esto, mmmm… nada es solo que se porto muy bien conmigo al ofrecerme su chaqueta, no me esperaba que fuese tan atento conmigo.

Ambas, Akane y Yuka abrazaron a Sayuri alegremente, los chicos las miraban sin entender que les pasaba.

- bueno ahora la que queda es Yuka.

- pues (mirando al suelo con una timida sonrisa en sus labios) pues que anoche me estuve viendo con Mousse. (ambas Akane y Sayuri abrieron los ojos como platos y la sonrieron) El trabaja en el restaurante Chino que esta cerca de mi casa y… como sali a dar un paseo a mi perro, pues me lo encontré afuera del restaurante y nos quedamos hablando un buen rato.

- ayyy Yuka, te enrollaste con el o no? (pregunto Sayuri con muchos nervios en el estomago).

- si, fue algo rápido, no me lo esperaba, estábamos hablando de lo que haremos hoy, los bolos, la comida y las películas, luego le dije que me tenia que marchar a casa y me tiro de la mano (sonriendo) no me lo esperaba para nada, tiro de mi mano y me dio un beso, fue, increíble. Aun ni me lo creo, y tu Akane, te has besado con el o no.

- si hace dos días pero le dije que no volviera a hacerlo y desde que se lo dije lo noto mas distante de mi.

- dos besos, vaya con nuestra Akane, tienes mucha suerte amiga, pero dinos como fue el beso, besa bien.

- (aun segui sonrojada) si, fue muy tierno, además el ha sido el único chico que me ha besado en mi vida.

- eres tonta, como pudiste decirle que no te volviera a besar, (llegando a la bolera) uuffff mejor hablamos de otra cosa porque me dais envidia, las dos os habeis enrollado ya con vuestros novios y yo nada, ni besos, ni novio…solo un amigo.

- un amigo que puede que después de esta noche sea algo mas que un amigo. (sugirió Yuka y Akane sonrio con sus amigas).

- bueno, lo que tenga que pasar pasara. (las tres rieron y los chicos se les acercaron).

Los seis jugaron a los bolos y lo pasaron muy bien, Ranma y los chicos se sintieron aturdidos de estar los tres saliendo con unas chicas atractivas, simpaticas y bonitas. Ranma se paso todo el rato hablando con sus amigos al igual que Akane hacia con sus amigas pero de vez en cuando ambos cruzaban las miradas. Después de jugar una hora entera a los bolos, salieron de la bolera y fueron a comer comida rápida en un restaurante cerca de alli. La comida lo pagaron entre los chicos porque Ranma fue el primero en decir que invitaba a comer a su prometida y Mousse y Ryoga para no ser menos se ofrecieron a pagar la comida a Yuka y a Sayuri. Akane lo estaba pasando muy bien pero se sentía decepcionada con el, lo notaba distante, diferente y le dolia ver como la trataba. Se alegro al escucharlo mencionar "prometida" entre sus amigos y le encanto que la invitara a comer aunque el se sentó enfrente de ella junto a sus amigos.y en los momentos que se rozaban al estar se junto a el, su corazón se agitaba mas fuerte en su pecho cada vez que se miraban a los ojos directamente aunque solo fuesen escasos segundos.

Despues de haber comido bien en aquel restaurante y de haberse reído con las bromas de Mousse, se dirigieron hacia el cine que estaba a unos quince minutos de distancia. Eran las diez de la noche y hacia mas frio en las calles, Mousse caminaba junto a Yuka ambos iban hablando animadamente, detras los seguían Ryoga y Sayuri que caminaban hablando de ves en cuando y por ultima nuestra pareja favorita caminaba en silencio detras de ellos.

- lo estas pasando bien Ranma. (este hizo un movimiento de cabeza como un si) esto, si no te apetece ir al cine podemos volver a casa (se sentía mal por estar allí con el y observando que el no quería hablar con ella, parecía que le molestaba su presencia).

- tu quieres volver (su voz sonaba tan dura y fría).

- yo no pero parece que no estas agusto conmigo. (Akane tenia mucho frio y Ranma que caminaba a su lado la veía temblando asi que sin pedirle permiso, Ranma paso su fuerte brazo por encima de los hombros de Akane y la acerco mas hacia el para proporcionarle mas calor a su cuerpo.)

- no me molestas. (y caminaron abrazados en silencio. Despues de unos minutos de silencio…) sigues teniendo frio. (su voz no parecía tan dura como antes - ella asintió con la cabeza en forma de respuesta) espero que no te moleste que te abrase, pero no quiero que mi chica este pasando frio mientras esta a mi lado.

- (girando su cabeza para mirarlo) porque dices que soy tu chica, te dije. (el la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los tiernos labios de su prometida).

- shhh has aceptado igual que yo el compromiso, eso significa que hemos aceptado que algún dia nos casaremos pero antes de todo eso, quiero tener un noviazgo normal como lo tienen todas las parejas antes de dar el paso importante a casarse. Un noviazgo puede durar años si uno lo desea.

- lo entiendo pero es que…

- si te molesta que te abrase dímelo y no te volveré a abrazar.

- "si le digo que no, no se acercara a mi jamás", esto… no me molesta estar asi pero… no se, me siento extraña.

- y ya esta, no me vas a decir que no somos novios o algo asi.

- no.

- me alegro. (Contento consigo mismo, la apretó mas contra su fornido cuerpo).

- (sonriendo) "la verdad es que a mi me gusta estar asi con el".

- me alegro de que lo hayas entendido pero de que tienes miedo (dejaron de caminar – el la miro atentamente esperando escuchar su respuesta).

- pues (mirando al suelo mientras alzaba sus hombros) hay muchas parejas que cuando terminan una relación, pues, terminan pasándolo muy mal y no quiero que eso me pase, me da miedo el sufrir por una persona.

El la estrecho entre sus brazos:- te prometo que nunca te hare sufrir (acercando sus labios a los de ella)

- ya tendréis tiempo para eso mas tarde, venga que empieza la película en diez minutos.

- que vamos a ver. (Akane se separo de el inmediatamente para irse con sus amigas, se había percatado de lo cerca que habían estado de besarse, no debería dejarse besar, no debería pero una parte de ella lo deseaba).

- una de zombis, dicen que da mucho miedo. (Akane miro a Ranma ligeramente sonrojada recordando su conversación minutos antes).

De nuevo, los chicos invitaron a las chicas y entre ellos arreglaron en escoger asientos muy separados para poder tener mas intimidad con las chicas. Despues de comprar unas palomitas y refrescos, entraron en la gran sala donde todavía no se había apagado las luces, tenían suerte de que hubiese muy pocas personas.

Ranma y Akane se sentaron en la ultima fila, Mousse y Yuka mas abajo en el lado izquierdo del lateral y Ryoga y Sayuri se sentaron a bajo del todo a la derecha. Se podía escuchar a Sayuri reganar a Ryoga por haber escogido un asiento tan cerca de la pantalla. Akane sonria mientras escuchaba a su amiga regañar al pobre Ryoga.

- Esto, Ranma gracias por pagarme todo aunque no hacia falta, yo tenia mi dinero también.

- no te preocupes, no fue nada. (no la miro)

- gracias de todos modos.

**Continuara…**

Notas de la autora…

Holaaaa, lo siento mucho por el retraso, pero como digo, es mejor tarde que nunca. Os prometo que no dejare este fic en el limbo.

Bueno en primer lugar, le dedico el fic, principalmente a Karu que me ha mandado reviews para que continuase el fic porque le encanta, además un saludo especial a todos los que han leído hasta aquí.

Espero no tardarme mucho con el fic y haber que pasa con nuestra pareja favorita.

Chao y gracias por leer el fic,

Meli.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

'**La Promesa'**

Por Meli chan

Hola, lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza de la actualización, estoy embarazada de cinco meses y lo he pasado mal con los mareos etc, no voy a dar más detalles para no aburriros, aquí esta capitulo 8, espero que os guste.

Capitulo 8

Las luces de la sala se apagaron para dar paso al comienzo de la película. El silencio reino en la oscuridad de la sala. La película empezó bastante terrorífica, todas las chicas gritaron al principio de la película al ver una escena sangrienta y terrífica de los Zombis apoderándose de la cuidad y matando salvajemente a todos con los que se cruzaban por el camino. Akane dio un fuerte grito al igual que todas las chicas y Ranma le atrapo su mano con suavidad para tranquilizarla.

Instintivamente, sin ser consciente de ello, Akane le retiro la mano al sentir la cálida mano de Ranma con la suya. Ranma, se molesto mucho con aquella reacción y opto por tratar de concentrarse en la película aunque le era un poco difícil teniendo a su lado a su prometida que temblaba de miedo. Durante la película, Akane observaba de reojo que su prometido seguía con un semblante serio y mirando fijamente a la gran pantalla que tenían delante.

-"soy una tonta, retire mi mano sin pensarlo, debe de pensar que me repugna que me toque o que le odio, tengo que hacer algo".

FLASHBACK

- si te molesta que te abrase dímelo y no te volveré a abrazar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Akane siguió mirando la película unos minutos más fingiendo interés en la pelicula mientras en su mente pensaba en cómo hacer las paces con su prometido que seguía muy serio y con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho. En unas de las escenas tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque era demasiado sangrienta, aprovecho aquella oportunidad para agarrarse del brazo de su prometido sin pedirle permiso. Permaneció unos segundos con los ojos cerrados temiendo que Ranma la rechazara y la apartase de el bruscamente como pensaba pero se lleno de valentía, lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Ranma la ignoraba totalmente, estaba observando la película sin prestarle atención. Ella se mantuvo agarrada de su brazo hasta que termino la película, entonces se separo de él.

Estuvo un poco decepcionada, durante la película veía a las parajes más unidas, a Ryoga posando su brazo por encima de los hombros de su amiga Yuka, pero Ranma ni siquiera la miro desde que entraron al salón**.**

**- "**en algunos momentos parece el chico ideal, diciendo palabras bonitas y románticas, pero luego cambia a ser la persona mas fría y dura del planeta, no lo entiendo". (Pensaba mientras caminaba detrás de el para salir del salón).

**Afuera del cine…**

**- **Akane te gusto la película? (preguntaba Sayuri que seguía colgada del brazo de Ryoga y con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro).

- (intentando parecer feliz) si, esta bien pero que miedo pase cuando el niño pequeño se quedo encerrado adentro del armario para estar escondido y lo atrapo el Zombi, pensé que se salvaría.

- si, esa parte fue demasiado real, como pueden coger un niño pequeño para hacer esa parte, se que es una película y que todo es mentira pero pienso que esa escena deberían quitarla. (decía Yuka que también se la veía feliz). Que tardan estos dos en salir de los lavabos.

- ahora vuelvo, tengo que entrar al lavabo, no creo que pueda aguantar hasta llegar a la casa.

- te esperamos aquí Akane pero no tardes tu tampoco que hace frio.

- vale, (ofreciendo una bonita sonrisa) ahora vuelvo.

Aun había mucha gente adentro del cine, personas que salían de las salas, otras que estaban en cola para comprar palomitas y refrescos. Ella esquivaba a todos los chicos que se le acercaban para hablar con ella. No veía a Mousse ni a Ranma por ninguna parte. Ella entro en el lavabo, no tardo ni siquiera dos minutos y estaba lista. Al salir de allí, se encontró con una imagen que le revolvió el estomago y le provoco un intenso dolor en el corazón. Se quedo paralizada al ver a Ranma apoyado contra una pared y con Shampoo muy pegada a el, restregando su cuerpo junto al de su prometido y el sin inmutarse y sin intentar separarse de Shampoo, en una posición muy intima. Ninguno de los dos se percataron de su presciencia.

FLASH BACK

- eres mi chica, no hay ninguna otra chica que me importe o que signifique algo para mi… por eso quiero que confíes en mi y que se te meta en eso en tu cabecita de que no soy ningún pervertido y sobre todo metete en la cabeza que no vamos a romper nuestro compromiso ni ahora, ni nunca.

El la estrecho entre sus brazos:- te prometo que nunca te hare sufrir (acercando sus labios a los de ella)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- "eres, eres un embustero, mentiroso, te odio, te odio, te odio".

Sin decir ni siquiera una palabra, salio de allí rápidamente y sin poder evitarlo, unas lagrimas se le escaparon. Antes de salir por la puerta delantera del cine, se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su camiseta. "soy una estúpida, como pude pensar en comportarme mejor con el y darle una oportunidad, es un aprovechado, un pervertido, un idiota, no… no quiero quedarme aquí con el, le odio, me ha engañado". Le dolía el corazón por su culpa.

Despues de unos minutos esperando afuera con sus amigos, por fin salieron Mousse y Ranma, ambos hablando amistosamente. Ranma observo a su prometida mientras el hablaba a su amigo. Ella ni siquiera se limito a mirarle, tenia la mente en el recuerdo de Shampoo pegada a Ranma con sus cabezas muy cerca el uno del otro. Se sentía traicionada y herida en la mas fondo de su ser.

- bueno chicos, ya nos veremos el lunes en el instituto. (se despedía Sayuri de todos), vamos Ryoga, que hace frio. (este la siguió como un perrito, Akane le dio un poco de celos de verlos tan bien y unidos).

- Akane, (le susurro Yuka en el oído) a ti te pasa algo, has estado muy seria desde que saliste de los lavabos, que te pasa amiga, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

- (levantando la mirada desde el suelo) esto… vi, vi a…

- Akane, me voy, (con voz dura y fría) si no vienes conmigo te iras sola.

- como puede ser tan idiota ese Ranma, (susurro Yuka a Akane) no sabia que el pudiese ser tan idiota y tan frio, menos mal que mi Mousse es mas cariñoso. No te preocupes, mañana te llamo y quedaremos para dar un paseo, venga amiga, no te deprimas, hasta mañana.

- hasta mañana Yuka, hasta mañana Mousse. "que bien se les ve a estos dos juntitos"

Akane se dio la vuelta y Ranma no estaba, ella se decepciono un poco al no encontrarlo, miro hacia todas partes hasta que lo diviso caminando solo a larga distancia. Tuvo que correr un poco para llegar a el, luego caminaron en silencio. Era un ambiente tenso, ninguno hablaba, la calle estaba desierta, el caminaba mucho mas rápido que ella.

- (con la respiración bastante agitada, ella se detuvo en seco para recuperar la respiración) Ranma, no puedo mas contigo, caminas demasiado deprisa, no se que te pasa, que prisas tienes, (levantando la voz) acaso no te gusta que te vean conmigo o no quieres que tu amiga se enfade contigo si nos ve juntos.

Ranma se quedo paralizado escuchando, luego con un movimiento brusco se lanzo sobre ella como un lobo y la atrapo entre el y una pared, puso ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza y sus cabezas estaban a escasos centímetros de separación. Akane podía notar la respiración de su prometido sobre sus labios. Ranma no dejaba de mirarla detenidamente con una mirada furiosa y fría.

- que me estas diciendo Akane, de que amiga te estas refiriendo. (estaba enojado y la estaba gritando)

Ella se mantuvo callado con los ojos cerrados, le tenia miedo, nunca antes un chico se había comportado con ella de Akane manera. Le temblaba las piernas, el cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo unas nuevas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. No se atrevía a mirarlo. Noto que el le levantaba la barbilla con una mano para mirarla, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

- Akane, (con una voz demandante) abre los ojos y mirame.

- no quiero.

- Akane, mirame. (era una orden).

Lentamente abrió los ojos, estos brillaban intensamente por las lagrimas. El con un movimiento suave de su mano le limpio las lagrimas, pero luego la miro y la miro muy seriamente. Ella se sentía muy incomoda allí apretada contra una pared. Se sentía muy frágil y indefensa, como podía pasarle esto a ella. Intento separarse de el, defenderse de alguna manera pero le era muy difícil, el era mucho mas fuerte que ella.

- suéltame Ranma, no quiero que me toques, no quiero estar cerca de ti.

Ranma furioso con las palabras de su prometida, apretó sus manos en los hombros delgado de Akane, haciéndole daño. Ella se quejaba pero el no pareció importarle. No la dejaría ir.

- que demonios te pasa, yo no he hecho nada para que pienses asi de mi, Akane contesta.

- suéltame.

- no hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa para que me desprecies tanto, eres mi novia y te comportas como si al tocarte yo, te tocase el mismo diablo, hace dos días me dijiste que no te besara porque te molesta, cuando te abrazo tu cuerpo se tensa como si te diese asco.

- Ranma no es asi lo que…

- cállate, antes en el cine te puse la mano encima de la tuya y la retiraste como si fuera fuego, yo, yo pensé que te gustaba por la forma que me devolviste el beso en el gimnasio pero ya veo que no.

- me haces daño Ranma, sueltame de una vez.

- no te voy a soltar.

- te odio. (mirandolo a los ojos fijamente)

- dime porque te comportas asi conmigo, estas muy distante, porque me odias.

Ella no pudo mas, su corazón le dolia mucho y no pudo evitar llorar delante de el.

- y ahora que te pasa.

- eres el ser mas frio que conozco, te odio Ranma Saotome, no te soporto. (intento separarse de el pero los fuertes brazos de Ranma se lo impedían) y me das asco, asco de conocerte, asco de que me toques, asco de ti, de cómo me tratas, jamás en la vida me han tratado tan mal y me han hecho tanto daño como tu me lo has hecho a mi.

Ranma, desilusionado, retiro las manos de los hombros separándose de ella.

- crei que podía confiar en ti, en tan poco tiempo, admito que me has gustado pero ya no soporto (limpiándose las lagrimas) estar cerca de ti.

- porque? (tan solo dijo una palabra, pero ya no sonaba irritado, mas bien disgustado)

- eres un mentiroso Ranma, me dijiste… me dijiste que no te interesaba nunca otra chica, me dijiste que solo eran tus amigas, que no te interesaban pero ya veo que solo dices cosas agradables para que me las crea, te odio Ranma. (Ranma se quedo pensando unos segundos en silencio).

- nos viste.

- claro que os vi idiota.

- me estabas vigilando Akane. (con el ceno fruncido)

- como te atreves, (sintiéndose mas molesta con el) yo fui a los lavabos, al salir te vi con ella y se podría decir que se os veía muy bien juntos.

- entonces estas asi conmigo porque estas celosa.

De un rápido movimiento la atrapo por la cintura, apretándola junto a su cuerpo, capturo sus labios en un beso fuerte y salvaje, ella al principio no le correspondió pero Ranma estaba devorando su boca con ansias como si fuese el ultimo beso que compartirían. El cuerpo de Ranma se encendió con la respuesta de la boca de Akane. Dejo de probar sus labios para posarlos sobre la suave garganta de su prometida. Ella no intento separarse de el, le agradaba lo que el le hacía. Sus labios volvieron a encontrase con los suyos. Akane le rodeo el cuello con los brazos mientras el la acariciaba su cuerpo suavemente con las manos. Mientras se besaban en la calle, un recuerdo de Shampoo con Ranma se le paso por la cabeza y instintivamente se separo de el bruscamente empujándolo hacia atrás, luego se acerco hacia el, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

- como te atreves a besarme después de todo lo que has hecho con Shampoo, no vuelvas a besarme jamás.

Dándole la espalda, empezó a caminar en dirección hacia la casa pero un brazo tiro de ella muy bruscamente para detenerla.

- escúchame Akane, yo y ella solo hablábamos. (estaba muy enfadado, sus ojos echaban fuego)

- no fue eso lo que vi, te crees que soy idiota o que…

- cállate y déjame hablar, estaba esperando a Mousse a que el saliese del lavabo, estaba afuera esperando solo cuando ella se me acerco y me abrazo, no ocurrió nada. Acaso no puedo tener amigas.

- si puedes tenerlas Ranma pero los amigos no se abrazan como tu y Shampoo, acaso te crees que soy tonta, vi como ella estaba tirada encima de ti, abrazada a ti y tu no intentaste separarte de ella, eres un pervertido Ranma, como me puedo casar con alguien asi si se que me va a ser muy infiel. No puedo estar con una persona que no vale para decirle a cualquiera que se le acerque que tiene novia y que la aparte cuando se le acerque tanto, si tanto te gusta ella porque no hablas con tus padres y te comprometen con ella. Te dije que si tenias alguna relación con alguna chica yo me… ( Ranma furioso de escucharla, le tapo la boca con la mano).

- Akane estoy harto de ti, harto de escucharte, te darte explicaciones y tu sin creerme, no tengo por que aguantar todo esto y mucho menos cuando apenas nos conocemos. Sabes, quizás tengas razón… debería hablar mañana con mis padres y cancelar nuestro compromiso y quedarme con Shampoo, ella siempre se muestra mas cariñosa conmigo. Ufff (dando un suspiro) ojala nunca nos hubieran prometido nuestros padres.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas en el corazón como un puñado de cuchillos clavados en el corazón. Sus piernas no tenían fuerzas para permanecer de pie, intento dejarse caer al suelo pero el la sujeto por la cintura para que no se cállese al suelo.

- Akane.

Ella no le contesto, tan solo se limitaba a mirar al suelo. Estuvieron asi durante unos minutos hasta que ella se sintió con mas fuerza para mantenerse de pie por si misma. Se separo de el como si fuese fuego y empezó a caminar hacia la casa. Ya no tenían nada mas que decirse.

Hacia mucho frio en aquel silencio mientras caminaban separados. El la observaba de reojo, había algo en su corazón que se sentía agitado, se sintió mal con las ultimas palabras hacia ella pero ella lo había empujado hacia allí, estaba demasiado molesto con ella. Empezó a levantarse un poco de viento, el se daba cuenta que ella temblaba de frio asi que se acerco hacia ella y intento poner su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella pero esta salto hacia atrás evitándole al notar su contacto con el de ella.

- no me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida, jamás te me acerques. (nunca la había visto tan abatida y furiosa)

- Akane, lo siento yo…

- no me hables Ranma, no quiero escucharte ni saber nada mas de ti, rompiste la promesa y ahora solo quiero llegar a casa lo antes posible, estoy cansada.

No volvieron a hablarse en todo el camino. Ranma abrió la puerta, ella delante, Ranma la vio subir las escaleras. "lo has estropeado todo idiota, tendré que pedirle disculpas por haberle hecho daño". El subió las escaleras, entro en la habitación y miro hacia las puertas corredizas que separaban las habitaciones. La habitación estaba en silencio y a oscuras. "se habrá quedado dormida, mañana hablare con ella, esto no se puede quedar asi."

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Ranma se despertó mas tarde de lo habitual, se había pasado la noche pensando en ella, quería disculparse por su comportamiento y por todo lo que el le había dicho. Se había pasado la noche pensando en la discusión que mantuvieron la noche anterior. Que quería decir ella con romper la promesa, quería hablar con ella aunque ella no lo quisiera escuchar.

Las puertas corredizas estaban cerradas, pensó que aun estuviera cansada. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su madre. Al mirarla con un sobre abierto en las manos y con la mirada perdida algo en su interior se agitaba, tenia un mal presentimiento sobre aquella carta. Al acercarse su madre le dio un sobre cerrado que tenia su nombre puesto, lo único que se le oyó decir a su madre fue: Akane se ha marchado.

Ranma abrió su sobre, lo leyó rápidamente y se quedo paralizado, Akane, su prometida se había marchado a su casa en Nerima. No quería volver con el.

Para Ranma,

Siento no poder decirte esto personalmente, pero no tengo fuerzas para afrontarte otra vez. Este compromiso esta roto, ninguno de los dos lo quisimos desde el principio, se que es una ofensa a nuestras familias pero no puedo seguir viviendo en la misma casa que tu. Me duele mucho el corazón por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

Rompiste todas las promesas que me hiciste, me prometiste no gritarme ni hacerme daño pero lo has hecho, prometiste que seria la única chica para ti pero ya veo que no lo soy. Solo me has utilizado para besarme. Me repugna saber que la única persona que me ha besado en mi vida no lo ha hecho porque le gusto, sino por ser un pervertido que se besa con todas sus amigas.

Ya eres libre para estar con Shampoo o con quien desees, es lo que querías, espero que seáis felices.

Espero no verte mas.

Tu ex prometida

Akane Tendo.

Ranma apretó la carta muy fuerte en su mano. Ella lo había abandonado.

- hijo, que vas hacer, esto es terrible.

- no la viste salir esta mañana mama.

- no, yo sali a comprar, cuando volvi me encontré en la cocina un sobre para mi y para tu padre, ella nos daba las gracias por estar aquí pero que lo sentía mucho y tenia que romper el compromiso, esto es una tragedia.

- Ranma adónde vas? (su madre estaba preocupada por la reacción de su hijo).

- a buscarla. (y sin decir ninguna otra palabra, se marcho de la casa). "prometí que no vamos a romper nuestro compromiso ni ahora, ni nunca y mantendré mi promesa".

**Continuara…**

Notas de la autora…

Ha sido mas corto que los demás capítulos, pero aun asi espero que os haya gustado. Mil gracias por los reviews y mensajes que he recibido para que continuase con el fic.

Muchísimas gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo.

Chao

Meli-chan.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

'**La Promesa'**

Por Meli chan

Me sentí inspirada después de todos los reviews que he recibido, asi que aquí tenéis, otro capi de este fic.

**Capitulo 9**

Habia logrado meterse adentro del tren justo a tiempo, era el último tren hacia Nerima aquel sábado. Estaba muy cansada por la falta de dormir de la noche anterior por culpa de una persona, una discusión, una pelea. Quizás tuviera problemas cuando llegase a su destino pero no tenia otra alternativa, le dolía el corazón por su culpa, por haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada. Le escocían los ojos de tanto llorar aquella noche, no podía olvidar como la trato la noche anterior, como la mantuvo aprisionada contra la pared, haciéndola daño con su fuerza y sus palabras. Nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida. Cada palabra que escribía en su carta para Ranma la noche anterior, le dolía como si lo escribiese con su propia sangre. Jamás se había enamorado hasta ahora, tan solo había estado una semana con el y parecía que hubiera estado mucho mas tiempo.

Quería volver a su vida anterior, quería estar rodeada de sus amigas de la infancia, de sus hermanas, volver a estar en su casa, feliz y sin problemas en Nerima. El tren ya comenzó a ponerse en marcha y no había vuelta atrás, estaba herida y necesita volver a su vida junto a los suyos.

**Una hora más tarde en la casa de los Saotome… **llegaba Ranma de muy mal humor.

- Ranma hijo, cuéntanos, la has encontrado, donde esta, ha venido contigo. (Ranma pasaba por alado de su madre ignorándola, tenía la mirada perdida). Hijo que te pasa, por favor no me mantengas asi con la intriga.

- ella se fue mama, tuvo la suerte de poder coger el último tren que había para ir hacia Nerima.

- no te desanimes Ranma, ya veras como mañana tendrás mas suerte y podrás coger el tren de la mañana.

- ojala mama, pero no hay trenes los domingos, tendré que esperar hasta en lunes. (Decía mientras caminaba hacia su habitación apretando con fuerzas sus puños).

- hijo por qué no llamas a su casa y hablas con ella.

- con lo que me ha escrito en la nota, no creo que quiera escucharme por teléfono, esto prefiero arreglarlo yo personalmente

- Ranma porque no nos dices que le has hecho para que se marchara, no lo entiendo, (pero su hijo la ignoro).

Ranma continúo caminando hasta su habitación y se sentó en la cama mirando la habitación de alado que estaba vacía. "esta vez si que la he fastidiado, pero no la voy a perder, hare todo lo posible para que vuelva a mi". Ella, tiene la culpa de todo, ni siquiera le he sido infiel como ella dice, nunca he besado a otra que no fuera ella, me gusta, me gusta demasiado como para dejarla marchar de mi vida. Maldita sea, como puede ella pensar que quiero estar con Shampoo. (entonces recordó que él le había gritado que quería hablar con sus padres para cancelar el compromiso para poder estar con Shampoo, no lo decía en serio, solo lo decía para fastidiarla, sin saber que ella podría marcharse al día siguiente).

FLASHBACK

No estoy celosa, serás idiota, (apretó su puño con fuerza conteniendo su enfado) Ranma si estoy aquí es por nuestros padres y no porque no tengo otra alternativa pero solo te digo que si tienes una novia o te gusta alguna chica, pues me gustaría que me lo dijeras para poder marchare a mi casa, no pienso estar prometida contigo si te gusta otra chica.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- (Pasándose las manos por encima de la cabeza) como pude ser tan estúpido, ella me lo dijo y yo la ignore, le dije que me gustaba Shampoo para hacerla rabiar pero ella se lo tomo muy enserio, por eso se marcho a su casa. Tengo que hablar con ella aunque no me quiera escuchar.

**Unas horas mas tarde en Nerima…**

Un taxi había parado afuera del dojo Tendo, Akane había llegado a su casa, estaba exhausta por no dormir, por pensar demasiado y por el viaje pero ahora se sentía alegre de volver a su hogar. Al entrar se encontró con Kasumi en la cocina, la sorprendió abrazándola cariñosamente por detrás. Kasumi se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su hermanita pequeña que empezó a sollozar desconsoladamente. Nabiki al escuchar un sollozo, corrió hacia la cocina pensando que Kasumi se habría hecho daño y se quedo impactada con lo que sus ojos veían. Su hermana pequeña lloraba y lloraba mientras seguía apretada junto a Kasumi. Nabiki no pudo evitar llorar al ver a su hermana pequeña estar sufriendo tanto. Entre ella y Kasumi intentaron consolar a su hermana pequeña.

- venga Akane, tranquilízate, voy a traerte un poco de te, siéntate y cuando estés mas calmada nos cuentas porque has vuelto. (le decía Kasumi mientras preparaba el agua caliente para el te).

- Tranquila hermanita, ya estás aquí, con nosotras, estate tranquila (decía Nabiki mientras frotaba los brazos de Akane para tranquilizarla).

- (después de tomar un sorbo del delicioso que había preparado Kasumi, dio un largo suspiro y miro a sus hermanas) gracias Nabiki, gracias Kasumi, ya… ya me siento un poco mejor.

- que paso para que vuelvas sola y llorando. (Quería saber Nabiki que se mostraba bastante molesta por el estado de su hermana pequeña).

- esto… he roto el compromiso con Ranma, no quiero volver a verle jamás y no quiero volver allí.

- pero porque, explícate, acaso es malo y violento, te ha golpeado, te ha obligado hacer cosas que no querías, si es asi dímelo y me voy hasta su casa aunque sea andado para golpearle hasta que me quede sin fuerzas.

Aquel comentario que hizo Nabiki provoco una pequeña sonrisa en su hermana menor al pensar en su hermana defendiéndola, pero duro poco tiempo. Iba a explicar a sus hermanas porque había vuelto a la casa de los Tendo cuando entro Soun al salón y se quedo pálido al ver sentadas a sus tres hijas en el salón, mirando sin poder creerlo a su hija Akane. Antes de que su padre hablase, ella se levanto del suelo y se mantuvo rígida, mirándolo seriamente a la cara.

- papa, tenemos que hablar, es mejor que te sientes con nosotras.

Soun hizo lo que su hija le pedía pero se le veía pálido al verla allí. Sabia de antemano que si su hija estaba en la casa, algo malo había ocurrido con el compromiso. Tenia un mal presentimiento con todo esto.

- papa, yo… yo he roto el compromiso. (levanto la mirada del suelo para observar la reacción de su padre. Se quedo sorprendida, su padre se mantuvo callado, con el semblante muy serio y mirándola fijamente con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho.) He roto con el compromiso porque no soportaba mas ver a mi prometido, quiero decir ex prometido tener tanto descaro cuando esta con sus amigas.

- lo has dejado porque estabas celosa (le gritaba Nabiki que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos) no me lo esperaba de ti, celosa, porque no peleaste por el, porque no te metías por medio y ensenabas a todas las que se le acercaban que tu eras su prometida.

- Si eso hice el segundo dia que estuve allí pero de nada sirvió, siguen acercándose a el y el como si nada, no las apartaba.

- pero Akane, eso no es una buena excusa para dejarlo (le decía suavemente Kasumi).

- Akane (una sola palabra de su padre servía para que todos se callaran)

- padre, lo siento mucho por romper una promesa que tu hiciste hace años pero ya no aguantaba mas estar allí.

- y que piensas hacer ahora. (Pregunto con una voz calmada su padre).

- me gustaría volver a quedarme papa, si tu no me lo permites, me buscare algún lugar de acogida para estudiantes.

- Akane, puedes quedarte aquí, esta es tu casa y bajo ningún concepto dejare que una hija mía vaya a un lugar de esos para estudiantes.

- Gracias papa (le regalo un bonita sonrisa a su padre, pero este no se mostraba feliz en absoluto). No estas feliz papa de volver a verme.

- si lo estoy pero quiero saber todo lo que te ha molestado para hacerme a la idea de porque este compromiso ni siquiera ha durado una semana.

-esta bien papa, te lo contare todo (inhalo aire y después suspiro) al principio cuando Ranma no sabia quien era yo, ni porque estaba en su casa, pues se mostro muy amable conmigo, mostrándome el dojo que tenia para entrenar. No me pareció tan mala persona. Despues de que sus padres hablaron con el, el se tomo la noticia muy mal, no quería saber nada del compromiso ni de mi, pero después hablamos los dos (recordando cuando el la llevo al parque, su corazón empezó a agitarse mientras lo recordaba) hablando y hablando llegamos al acuerdo que seguiríamos el compromiso solamente por la familia.

- eso estaba bien pero que paso para que te vuelvas a casa. (pregunto Nabiki)

- (bajando la mirada) hay cosas que prefiero no contar, tan solo quiero que sepan que el no se comporto como un prometido debería comportarse.

- a que te refieres (pregunto de nuevo Nabiki).

- pues que… me hizo algunas promesas y no las cumplió.

- Akane (hablo Soun) el te pego alguna vez (rezando interiormente para que su hija le dijiese que no).

- no.

- te ha tratado mal. (Akane se mantuvo callada unos segundos) no me tienes que dar mas explicaciones, si no quieres volver con los Saotome lo comprenderé, no te preocupes, Kasumi prepárale algo para comer y luego que se vaya a dormir.

- papa, (sin poder aguantar mas las lagrimas), el quería que este compromiso se cancelara, me dijo que quería hablar con sus padres para convencerlos para poder comprometerse con Shampoo.

- quien es Shampoo? (quería saber Nabiki)

- Ella es una amiga que siempre se muestra muy cariñosa con el. (Limpiándose las lagrimas). Desde el principio yo le dije que si tenia a alguien especial y quería romper con el compromiso, yo le dije que no tendría problemas conmigo porque me marcharía para dejarlo libre.

- muy sensata, asi que has vuelto porque el quería estar con otra chica y tu querías dejarle libre.

- sip.

- esta bien, descansa, come un poco y después puedes irte a dormir.

- papa, no me obligaras a volver allí verdad.

- (con una pequeña sonrisa) no pequeña, no te obligare, hablare con Genma para arreglarlo pero no volveré a obligarte jamás a que te marches si tu no quieres.

Akane no le dijo nada a su padre, sin que el se lo esperase, se abalanzo encima de el abrazándolo fuertemente y dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla a su padre que se quedo muy quieto por unos segundos pero se volvió llorando y abrazo a su hija mas pequeña. Kasumi y Nabiki se quedaron mirando la escena muy conmovidas observando como Akane le agradecía a su padre el apoyo que la había dado. La magia del momento se rompió cuando sono el teléfono. El cuerpo de Akane se puso muy tenso, su padre se dio cuenta de ello.

Despues de unos minutos, volvió Kasumi por el corredor, entro en el salón con la sonrisa que siempre la acompaña en su rostro.

- quien era Kasumi (quería saber Nabiki al igual que los demás).

- era la señora Saotome, parece una mujer muy agradable.

- que quería Kasumi (pregunto Akane desde su sitio junto a su padre).

- quería saber si habías llegado bien, dice que esta muy disgustada con su hijo porque no le da mas explicaciones sobre lo que ha pasado entre vosotros. Me da un poco de lastima de ella, dice que en el poco tiempo que estabas en su casa, dice que te tiene mucho cariño.

- es una buena mujer.

- si.

- porque no ha hablado conmigo?

- ella quería pero le dije que te llamara mañana que estabas muy cansada y que necesitas descansar.

- umm tengo hambre, podrías hacerme algo rápido Kasumi.

- claro, ahora vuelvo.

Kasumi se marcho a preparar la comida en la cocina, Soun le dio una palmada en la espalda a Akane y se marcho dejando a Nabiki y a Akane en en salón.

- me ha sorprendido mucho la reacción de papa, el dia que te dijo que te tenias que marchar, el te obligo a marcharte pero me sorprende que no te eche de aquí, me alegro mucho que se lo haya tomado bien.

- yo también me alegro (dio un sorbo a la taza de te).

**Al día después, en la habitación de Akane…**

Nabiki estaba sentada a su lado en la cama: - Akane, cuéntanos, como es el físicamente, se que lo odias y que no quieres saber nada mas de el pero tengo mucha curiosidad Akane, quiero saber como es.

- bueno, el, (se tumbo en la cama y miro al techo) es mas alto que yo, pelo negro y largo, lo lleva cogido en una trenza y tiene los ojos azules.

- ya esta, nada mas, es guapo, es fuerte, delgado, gordo, di.

- es guapo y fuerte, ya esta Nabiki, no quiero seguir hablando de el.

- vale, vale, tranquila, no quería molestarte.

- no me molestas, solo que no me apetece hablar de el, quiero olvidarle.

- solo una cosa mas, os habéis besado.

Aquella pregunto dejo a Akane perpleja, su hermana siempre era tan directa con lo que quería saber pero aquella pregunta era demasiado personal.

- por lo colorada que te has puesto, supongo que si os habéis besado y que estabas enamorada de el, por eso te duele que el eligiera a otra.

- Nabiki me podrías dejar sola por favor.

- esta bien, me voy pero si me necesitas estaré abajo con Kasumi. (cerro la puerta y la dejo sola en la habitación).

Se quedo tumbada en la cama, pensando en Ranma, pensamientos buenos y malos, Ranma le gustaba pero no se iba a meter en una relación entre el y Shampoo, había jurado marcharse cuando el quisiera estar con otra persona.

**Lunes**

Era lunes, en Nerima, en la estación de trenes. Estaba un poco nervioso por volver a verla, necesitaba verla, volver a ver aquella cara bonita, aquellos ojos color café, escuchar su voz, estaba enamorado y solo podía pensar en ella. No llevaba nada con el, tan solo dinero para lo que necesitase. Encontro un taxi que le llevo hasta el dojo Tendo donde esperaba encontrarla, estaba afuera de la casa, observándolo todo tranquilamente, luego se acerco y llamo a la puerta. Unos segundos mas tarde una chica mas mayor que el apareció en la puerta dándole la bienvenida.

- hola, bienvenido al dojo Tendo, soy Kasumi Tendo, en que puedo ayudarte. (Ranma se quedo mirándola, parecía una persona agradable).

- ejem, esto, vengo buscando a Akane, Akane Tendo. (Kasumi se tenso, haciéndose una idea de la persona que tenia delante) esta ella en casa.

- Akane, no esta en casa en estos momentos, esto, me podrías decir quién eres para cuando la vea pueda decirle que has venido buscándola.

- Soy Ranma Saotome, su prometido. (Kasumi lo miro cautelosa, sabia que él le había hecho mucho daño a su hermana, no quería volver a verla llorando por su culpa).

- que yo sepa ya no eres su prometido, ella rompió el compromiso. (Decía Nabiki que apareció de la nada mirándolo seriamente cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo sin perderse ningún detalle de él)

Ranma la miro con el ceno fruncido – necesito hablar con ella, sabéis donde puedo encontrarla.

- ni por todo el dinero del mundo te lo diría. (Ranma le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Nabiki) asi que vete de aquí ahora mismo.

- (miro a Kasumi unos segundos) gracias por la ayuda.

Ranma se dio la vuelta y salió del Dojo, no sabia adonde podría encontrarla pero la encontraría sea como sea aunque tuviese que caminar por todas las calles de Nerima. Kasumi observo al muchacho que se marchaba desolado, se volvió hacia su hermana Nabiki que miraba al chico con unos ojos furiosos.

- Nabiki no piensa que te has pasado un poco con el.

- Kasumi, el ha hecho daño a Akane, o no te acuerdas como lloraba cuando volvió a casa y te abrazo a ti. No se lo perdonare nunca, Akane no me quiere contar nada mas pero estoy segura que ha pasado mas cosas entre ellos de lo que ella no me quiere contar.

- (suspiro) acepto que el tiene la culpa que nuestra hermana este asi pero no hay porque tratarlo tan severamente. (se volvió dándole la espalda a su hermana) volvamos adentro y esperemos que no se encuentre con Akane.

- eso espero yo también.

**En el parque….**

Akane estaba sentada con sus amigas y amigos sobre el césped. Se la veía feliz, tranquila, contenta, como si nunca se hubiese marchado de allí. Ninguno de sus amigos quiso molestarla haciendo preguntas que sabían que la incomodarían. Querían disfrutar del dia, de su vuelta a Nerima y por nada del mundo querían verla sufrir. Ella tan solo les comunico que el compromiso estaba roto pero no dio mas detalles del asunto y sus amigos no la atosigaron con preguntas, ella se lo agradecía a todos.

Habian comprado entre todos bastante comida para tomar tranquilamente en el parque y celebrar el regreso de Akane. Akane estaba hablando animadamente con Suki y Arisa cuando en ese momento Gosonkugi la abrazo por detrás cariñosamente y le quitaba un pulpo de la cajita de Akane.

- ummm esto esta buenísimo.

- hahaha venga Gosonkugi, suéltame, pareces un koala en esa posición.

- pues me quedaria asi contigo para siempre. (susurro suavemente en el oído a ella) Akane me has hecho de menos (mientras aun seguía abrazado junto a ella)

- sip muchísimo, echaba de menos todo esto, a todos vosotros, a mi familia, a Nerima.

- y eso que solo estuviste afuera una semana.

- si menos mal. (Todas rieron juntas).

- (Gosonkugi con ojos de cachorro abandonado) eres mala Akane, te marchaste sin despedirte de mí.

- Gosonkugi, podemos hablar de eso en otro momento. (Akane no le molestaba que su amigo la abrazara, porque no provocaba ningún sentimiento en ella, no la hacia estremecerse con su contacto. Era muy diferente a como ella se sentía con Ranma cuando la abrazaba, era muy distinto). Koala puedes abrazar a Suki o Arisa, a ellas les encantan los Koalas sabes. (le dijo dulcemente a su amigo)

- a si (se soltó de Akane y se acerco a sus otras amigas).

Akane no dejaba de reír de ver a sus a sus amigas tratando de quitarse a Gosonkugi de la espalda, necesitaba estar allí, reírse como siempre lo hacía cuando se divertía con sus amigas y amigos. Después de unos minutos, Gosonkugi volvió a sentarse junto a Akane. Estaba cansado de jugar con sus amigas.

- Akane, te molestaría si pongo mi cabeza en tus piernas. (Akane no sabía que decir) estoy cansado, solo será un ratito.

- Esta bien pero solo un ratito, no te acostumbres.

- gracias (antes de tumbarse en el césped, él le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Akane dejando muy perpleja).

Después de unos segundos, Gosonkugi se quedo dormido sobre la pierna de Akane. Esta no pudo resistir el impulso de acariciarle la cabeza suavemente con sus dedos. Mientras lo hacia, seguía hablando con sus amigas hasta que noto como un aura muy fuerte se aproximaba detrás de su espalda. Giro la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedo muda al verle a él tan cerca de ella con la mirada seria y fija en sus ojos. Tan solo mirarlo, provocaba una agitación en su corazón.

- hola Akane. (Su mirada no reflejaba ni pizca de alegría de volver a verla, todo lo contrario, parecía muy enfadado)

- Ranma (su corazón empezó a palpitar mil por hora).

**Continuara…**

Notas de la autora…

Seguro que ahora me odiareis por haberlo dejado en el mejor momento. Pues a ver si sigo motivada y lo continuo pronto. (no os puedo prometer que será pronto).

Pues muchísimas gracias por los reviews, en los fics, no siempre los personajes son como en el manga, en este fic el carácter de Ranma es distinto a como siempre le vemos. Si algunos no les gusta, lo siento. He leído miles de fics de Ranma, muchos son muy parecidos, pero a veces no viene mal hacer algo distinto como Ranma de pirata malvado o a una Akane totalmente diferente a la nuestra. Espero que os guste este capi. Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Chao

Meli.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

'**La Promesa'**

Por Meli chan

Capitulo 10

No podía creerse lo que sus ojos veían, como podía el estar allí. Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar fuertemente mientras ambos se miraban fijamente sin apartar la mirada. Al mirarlo se sentía tan nerviosa e indefensa, no lo entendía, lo odiaba por como se había comportado con ella pero su corazón no opinaba lo mismo.

- esto…. Ranma, (aparto su mirada de el porque no le gustaba la manera tan severa con la que él estaba observándola) esto… mmm… porque has (pero Gosonkugi se levanto del césped, Akane se quedo sentada sin saber que hacer).

- ya te puedes ir de aquí Ranma, ella no te quiere ver, no ves que la estas incomodando con tu presencia.

Ranma lo ignoro por completo, seguía con su mirada fija en Akane, había viajado hasta allí para arreglar las cosas con ella pero ahora no estaba tan seguro al verla con su amigo y de manera tan intima. Este aun le hablaba, le estaba diciendo cosas para que se marchara pero Ranma ignoraba todo lo que aquel idiota decía. Se adelanto para acercarse a Akane quien no lo miraba a los ojos.

- (adelantándose a Ranma para que no se acercara mas) estas sordo o que, te he dicho que ella no quiere saber nada de ti, a si que si ella te importa, haz le un favor y márchate de aquí, vete ahora mismo porque sino…. (Ranma lo agarro por la camisa antes de que terminase con su frase, elevándolo del suelo con una mano).

Akane al ver a su amigo de la infancia estar sufriendo, se levanto inmediatamente del suelo y se acerco a ellos para salvar a su amigo.

- Ranma, suelta a Gosonkugi ahora mismo (este la ignoro, seguía mirando con odio a su contrincante). Ranma por favor, suéltale, no ves que lo estas asfixiando, el no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, suéltale.

Suki y Arisa estaban detrás de Akane, ambas histéricas. La situación se ponía cada vez peor, Akane al ver que no lo soltaba, tiro con fuerzas del brazo de Ranma pero este parecía de piedra, no soltaba a su presa.

Ya no aguantaba más, no soportaba ver a su amigo sufrir tanto y escuchar como sus amigas sufrían también. – Ranma, si quieres hablar conmigo, pues vamos a cualquier parte si quieres a cambio de que lo sueltes, pero si no lo sueltas, te juro que jamás en la vida me vuelvas a hablar porque no te perdonare por lo que has hecho hoy (el seguía sujetando a su amigo). Te odio (dejando un pequeño sollozo escapar).

Este al escuchar que lloraba se tenso mas, no soportaba saber que ella amaba a aquel chico idiota, delgado y vulnerable que tenia agarrado de una mano. Giro su cabeza para mirarla y le dolió ver como unas lágrimas lloraban por aquel chico que tenía en sus manos. Bajo al chico al suelo pero antes de soltarlo, se acerco a él y le susurro al oído: no quiero que le hagas daño, sino vendré a por ti. (Se separo de Gosonkugi dejándole aterrado pero al mismo tiempo confuso).

Ranma se acerco a Akane, le agarro de la mano y tiro de ella.

- adonde me llevas.

- dijiste que si le soltaba, hablarías conmigo.

- hey (grito Gosonkugi quien corría detrás de ellos) suéltala idiota, no voy a permitir que le hagas más daño.

- no te preocupes, el no me hará daño, no tardaremos solo vamos a hablar, tranquilos.

- Akane ten cuidado (le grito Suki desde lejos).

Ranma hacia oídos sordos, seguía tirando de la mano de ella.

- Ranma ya puedes soltarme no soy un perro. (Pero este ni siquiera le respondió ni soltó su mano, ella intento soltarse de su agarre pero él no la dejaba, la tenia sujetada muy fuerte). Pensé que serias diferente como cuando te conocí el día que llegue a tu casa, eras diferente, más simpático y amable pero después de pasar unos días contigo me he dado cuenta que eres muy violento y posesivo.

Este dejo de caminar, soltó la mano de Akane, se acerco a ella y la levanto en un momento sin que ella pudiese reaccionar, dando un fuerte impulso en el suelo, salto por los arboles para buscar algún lugar solitario para poder hablar con ella. Mientras el saltaba con cuidado por los arboles, ella se agarraba mas fuerte a su camisa, tenía miedo de caerse de una altura tan alta pero algo en su interior le decía que no le pasaría nada estando con Ranma, había estado así con él antes, en sus brazos hace una semana cuando ella llego Osaka, a la casa de él y le contaron sus padres sobre el compromiso que mantendrían. Recordó como el entonces se la llevo de la casa en sus brazos saltando por los tejados de las casas hasta llegar a un parque.

FLASH BACK

- yo, no te hubiera dejado caer. (Con un susurro que apenas podía escuchar)

- que, de que hablas. (Sin saber de lo que él le estaba hablando)

- antes me dijiste que podrías haberte caído cuando estábamos saltando sobre los tejados, yo, yo nunca te pondría en peligro. (Ambos permanecieron en silencio.)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al rato, Ranma encontró un rincón tranquilo donde nadie les podría interrumpir. Descendió de un salto aun con ella en brazos hasta tocar el suelo. Había cerca de ellos una mesa de madera con asientos, donde normalmente se sientan la gente para comer un picnic.

- suéltame Ranma, (el la deposito en un asiento de mala gana). Ahora dime para que has venido aquí a buscarme, sabes que estás perdiendo el tiempo viniendo para nada.

El se mantuvo distante y en silencio, estaba apoyado en un árbol mirándola fijamente.

- vas a hablar o no, si no hablas me voy (con intención de levantarse para marcharse).

- siéntate, aun no he hablado contigo. (Su voz sonaba dura).

- bueno aquí estoy así que habla.

- (pasándose una mano por el pelo y desviando la mirada de ella) yo… esto pensé que te marchaste por lo que te dije de Shampoo, pero… (unos segundos en silencio) ya veo que mentías en tu nota de despedida al decir que lo hacías por mí para que sea feliz, cuando eras tú la que quería volver aquí para estar con tu novio, debiste decírmelo, lo habría comprendido incluso habría hecho lo que sea para cancelar el compromiso para que fueses feliz con él. Ahora veo que me he equivocado contigo. (Bajo la mirada al suelo, no podía seguir mirándola).

- pero que estás diciendo.

- tú has vuelto para estar con ese… ese novio tuyo. (Le alzo la voz mirándola a la cara aunque estaban a tres metros separados). Tenía que venir aquí para verte y arreglar las cosas entre nosotros pero veo que ya tienes lo que querías, te deseo lo mejor en vuestra boda. (Mirándola con una triste sonrisa)

Sin decir ni siquiera otra palabra, se separo del árbol, le dio la espalda a ella y empezó a caminar dejándola sola. Akane se quedo sola, confusa, no sabía qué hacer, él pensaba que ella amaba a Gosonkugi, ella solo sentía amistad hacia su amigo de la infancia. Se sentía muy dolorida con lo que había pasado entre ella y Ranma en Osaka pero aun le quería y por aquella razón se marcho de Osaka para que el fuese feliz con Shampoo como él había confesado.

Se levanto de la mesa y corrió buscándolo. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo, el caminaba a paso lento, con la mirada en el suelo hasta que alguien le tiro bruscamente de la mano.

- no puedes marcharte hasta que haya hablado contigo, tú has hablado primero, has sacados tus propias conclusiones y te vas sin ni siquiera escucharme. (Tiro de su mano como él lo había hecho antes) ahora me vas a escuchar a mí, vamos a sentarnos y hablar.

- está bien, a ver lo que me vas a decir. (Akane le soltó la mano y lo miro con el ceno fruncido).

Llegaron en silencio al lugar donde estaban antes, cada uno se sentó enfrente del otro, separados por la mesa.

- habla, a ver qué me vas a decir.

- no seas tan duro.

- venga no pierdas mas mi tiempo ni el tuyo, así podrás marcharte rápido para irte con tu novio.

- no es mi novio.

- entonces es un amigo intimo.

- tampoco.

- que quieres decirme. (Mirándola a los ojos mientras ella se miraba las manos para no tener que mirarle la cara).

- yo… esto… no volví para estar con Gosonkugi, el es solo un amigo de toda la vida a quien quiero mucho, pero no siento nada por el aparte de amistad.

- y piensas que yo me voy a tragar eso, os vi antes Akane, vi como él te besaba y se quedaba dormido encima de tus piernas.

- el me dio un beso en la mejilla, es lo que los amigos hacen y que tiene eso de malo. (Levanto la mirada para posarlos en esos ojos azules que la hipnotizaban)

- me preguntas que tiene eso de malo, el te agrada, se te nota que estas cómoda con él, en cambio conmigo eras diferente, no te podía tocar, parecía que cada vez que te tocaba o abrazaba o incluso cuando estaba cerca de ti, parecía que sentías asco hacia mí.

- pues te equivocas, sabes, (elevando la voz) volví a Nerima porque tú me dijiste que estabas harto de todo, harto de mi y que hablarías con tus padres para cancelar nuestro compromiso y poder quedarte con Shampoo. Yo sí que espero que seáis felices.

- eres tonta. (Cruzándose de brazos y bajando la mirada)

- no me insultes, el idiota aquí eres tú, has venido para nada, tienes a Shampoo eres libre de nuestro compromiso, me vine porque una vez te dije que si deseabas a otra y querías comprometerte con otra chica, yo no me metería y rompería el compromiso para que seas libre.

- te mentí esa noche…

- a que te refieres?

- te dije lo de Shampoo porque estaba enfadado contigo, (su voz no sonaba tan enojada como antes) pero no lo decía en serio, cuando nos viste en el cine, ella y yo solo estábamos hablando, no estaba ni siquiera tocándome. (ella se mantuvo callada y mirándole en silencio) estaba molesto contigo por no haberme creído cuando siempre te he dicho la verdad, no he besado a ninguna otra chica que no seas tú, ni siquiera he tenido novia antes.

-pero…

- espera a que termine, yo he vuelto para decirte que quiero volver a intentar estar juntos, me gustas mucho (sonrojándose ligeramente) y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

- yo… no se qué hacer.

Ranma se levanto para acercarse a ella.

- (Akane se alarmo al verlo acercarse) espera no te acerques, (dejando a Ranma confuso y molesto) me gustas mucho pero no quiero estar contigo, (aquellas palabras se le clavaron a Ranma en el corazón, parecían espinas clavadas, provocándole dolor) eres violento, bruto y no quiero estar con alguien así toda mi vida. Tan solo nos conocemos una semana y ya te tengo miedo, el otro día me tenias apretada contra la pared, haciéndome daño, te pedí que me soltaras y no lo hiciste, me gritaste mucho esa noche, yo, yo no soporto que me griten y menos cuando apenas nos conocemos… yo… no puedo perdonarte, además como puedo confiar en ti, te dejas abrazar por quien quieras.

- y tu, (clavándole la mirada como un tigre a su presa) solo te quejas de mi, pero vi con mis ojos como dejabas que ese imbécil te abrazaba, te ponía su cabeza en tus piernas y tú te dejabas incluso reíste cuando lo hacía y te gustaba, el estaría encantado y más cuando le tocabas el pelo, que yo sepa eso no lo hacen los amigos, más bien parecías mas íntimos los dos, mas como una pareja de novios.

- ya te he dicho que él solo es mi amigo.

- sí, seguro.

- no sé porque te estoy dando explicaciones, quiero… quiero que te vayas de aquí porque nunca voy a volver a esta contigo, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Ranma se levanto de donde estaba sentado, se acerco a ella incluso cuando ella le pedía que no lo hiciera. Ignoraba lo que le decía, se acerco a ella y la abraso con ternura contra su pecho.

- (con ternura, le acaricia una mejilla y le levanta con suavidad la barbilla para que lo mirase) Akane, puedo cambiar si tú me das una oportunidad, no volveré a gritarte jamás, ni me comportare como un bruto contigo, Akane… mírame a los ojos y dime que todo termina aquí y que no quieres verme mas, si es eso lo que tu corazón dice, lo aceptare y me iré y no nos volveremos a ver jamás.

- "no quiero que se vaya, tengo ganas de llorar pero no quiero que me vuelva a ver llorar por su culpa, pero tengo que hacer lo mejor para mí." Ranma, "esto va a ser lo más difícil que diga en mi vida", no puedo seguir contigo, lo siento.

Entonces sintió como él la abrazaba con fuerzas (tiernamente sin hacerle daño) mientras le apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y espiraba el olor a shampoo de lavanda de sus cabellos. Akane se sentía más confusa por aquella reacción, le había dicho que no podía seguir con él y la reacción de él fue abrasarse a ella con más fuerza.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, el se aparto de ella, la miro unos momentos a los ojos y se giro para caminar con las manos metidos en los bolsillos. Después de dar unos pasos, se detuvo y se giro para mirarla: - Akane, (con una sonrisa forzada) si alguna vez cambias de idea, llámame.

Ranma se giro y se marcho dejándola sola. Ella no pudo aguantarlo mas, se sentó adonde había estado sentada antes y lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho. Debería estar contenta de que se marchara y saber que no lo volvería a verlo más, pero su corazón había quedado roto a pedazos. No se esperaba que se lo tomase así, el la abrazo y luego se marcho sin querer discutir mas con ella. Esperaba una reacción más violenta pero no un abrazo y una sonrisa.

Continuara

Notas de la autora…

Hola, siento mucho el retraso pero últimamente me siento más agotada con el embarazo, prometo que el siguiente capítulo lo actualizare pronto, no quiero dejar este fic en el limbo sin tener un final.

Espero que os haya gustado aunque no haya sido tan largo como los demás capítulos.

Chao y mil gracias por los reviews, gracias de todo corazón.

Meli-chan.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

'**La Promesa'**

Por Meli chan

**Capitulo 11**

Un rato más tarde, después de que Ranma se marchara del parque, Akane se encamino sin ánimos hasta su casa. Kasumi la recibió con una sonrisa de bienvenida pero al ver a su hermana pequeña con la mirada triste y los pensamientos en otra parte, supo con seguridad que se habría encontrado con su ex prometido.

- Akane la cena esta lista, vamos siéntate con nosotros para cenar. (Akane se mantuvo callada en el corredor de la casa, no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie). Hermanita, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ha pasado algo hoy de lo que yo te pueda ayudar. (Akane no respondió a su pregunta).

- (después de un largo silencio, decía hablar) lo siento Kasumi, no tengo hambre (su voz sonaba desanimada y triste) me voy a dar un baño y me acostarme).

- Akane. (pero fue inútil, Akane se retiro hacia su habitación).

Al llegar a la habitación, no pudo resistir volver a llorar, sabía que había hecho lo correcto al dejar a Ranma para siempre pero su corazón no opinaba lo mismo. Una parte de ella quería buscarlo y arreglar las cosas para estar juntos, quería volver a sentirlo cerca, sentir el calor de sus brazos, su aroma, todo su ser, pero su mente solo veía a una persona incapaz de mantener una promesa.

**FLASHBACK**

- (con ternura, Ranma le acariciaba una mejilla y le levanta con suavidad la barbilla para que lo mirase) Akane, puedo cambiar si tú me das una oportunidad, no volveré a gritarte jamás, ni me comportare como un bruto contigo, Akane… mírame a los ojos y dime que todo termina aquí y que no quieres verme mas, si es eso lo que tu corazón dice, lo aceptare y me iré y no nos volveremos a ver jamás.

- "no quiero que se vaya, tengo ganas de llorar pero no quiero que me vuelva a ver llorar por su culpa, pero tengo que hacer lo mejor para mí." Ranma, "esto va a ser lo más difícil que diga en mi vida", no puedo seguir contigo, lo siento.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- "Soy una idiota", (abrazando con fuerza la almohada) "el me pidió una oportunidad y no se la di, debería estar contenta de que se haya marchado para siempre pero, porque me siento tan mal, porque siento como si hubiese hecho algo malo, Ranma es violento y un mujeriego pero… cuando me miro pidiéndome una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas, no lo pensé y lo deje marchar… que he hecho, ahora me siento una estúpida" – (no aguantaba más y lloro como jamás en su vida había llorado).

La intuición de Kasumi le decía que tenía que ver a su hermana y animarla, se acerco con Nabiki hasta la puerta de la habitación de Akane y ambas se les cayó el almo al suelo cuando escucharon con Akane lloraba. Nabiki sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta y ambas entraron en la habitación.

- Akane no me digas que estas llorando por ese idiota de tu prometido, (decía Nabiki pero Akane no dijo nada y sus hermanas se percataron de que tenía los ojos hinchados de haber llorando así que se limito a limpiarse la cara que tenia bañada de lagrimas), el se presento aquí esta mañana sabes, estaba buscándote pero no le dijimos adonde estaba, pero ya suponemos que el solito te encontró.

- sí, me encontró en el parque. (Se sentó en la cama aun abrazando a la almohada.

- si no tienes ánimos de hablar, podemos esperar hasta mañana para saber lo que te ha pasado. (Preguntaba Kasumi con sumo cariño mientras le acariciaba la melena a su hermana pequeña).

- él quería arreglar las cosas conmigo pero le dije que se marchase para siempre.

- eso es bueno (decía Nabiki con una sonrisa triunfante y la cara sonriente)

- Akane, si le dijiste que se marchara seria porque era lo que querías, pero entonces porque estas tan triste, no te habrá hecho daño.

- no, no me a tocado, es solo que… no se como explicarlo pero me duele mucho saber que lo nuestro termino para siempre, es que una parta de mi quiere estar con él pero no se si puedo confiar en el que me sea fiel para toda la vida.

- Quieres un buen consejo, olvídate de él (decía Nabiki con los brazos cruzados) ahora olvida todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros dos, olvídalo todo, ya veras que será mejor para ti que te olvides de el, el no te merece y sabes, además eres muy joven para sufrir por un chico, ya veras que con el tiempo aparecerá una persona que te hará feliz para siempre.

- eso crees.

- creo que Nabiki tiene razón, llevas una semana con él, es comprensible que te hayas enamorado de él, ya que él fue tu primer novio y el primer chico en besarte, por eso te duele tanta, porque el fue el primero pero no por eso tiene que ser el único.

- no, supongo que no.

- venga Akane, tu siempre has sido muy fuerte, no te desanimes por ese idiota y ven abajo a comer con nosotros, no quiero que te pongas enferma por ese idiota además no querrás que nuestro padre se preocupe si no comes.

- esta bien bajare a comer algo (Nabiki y Kasumi se miraron sonrientes) pero no mencionéis a papa nada de lo que ha pasado hoy, no tengo ganas de hablar de lo que hablamos yo y Ranma.

- vale pero vamos abajo, me estoy muriendo de hambre. (la tripa de Nabiki hizo un pequeño ruido a causa del hambre y las tres hermanas Tendo se rieron juntas).

_**Mientras… en la estación de trenes en Nerima**_

- si alguna vez cambias de idea, llámame, como pude decirle eso, eso jamás pasara, menudo idiota he hecho hoy, sabía que ella me odia y que no quería volverme a ver pero aun asi fui a verla pensando que podría arreglar las cosas. (Soltando un fuerte suspiro).

**FLASHBACK**

- no sé porque te estoy dando explicaciones, quiero… quiero que te vayas de aquí porque nunca voy a volver a esta contigo, ni ahora, ni nunca.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- quizás haya sido lo mejor que ella me dejase, pero, (sentado esperando al tren, cerro los ojos) porque me cuesta tanto asimilarlo, siento que esto no esta bien pero no hay nada que puede hacer para arreglarlo… ella… ella no me quiere y jamas volverá a mi, tengo que olvidarla y seguir adelante con mi vida sino, sino me volveré loco.

_**Dos meses más tarde…**_

La primavera había llegado, el sol, la brisa mas cálida, el aroma de las flores floreciendo por todas partes, parejas paseando por las calles, por el parque, y Akane estaba sola. Arisa llevaba saliendo dos semanas con Gosonkugi. Despues de que Ranma se marchara del parque hace dos meses, aquel mismo dia por la noche, Gosonkugi llamo por teléfono a Akane para ver como estaba porque se preocupaba mucho por ella ya que no la vio regresar en el parque. Después de hablar por teléfono unos minutos, Gosonkugi le confeso que llevaba enamorado de ella desde que eran amigos de la infancia. Akane le agaradecio la confesión pero le explico que no sentia lo mismo que el sentía por ella pero que siempre serian buenos amigos. El chico se llevo una gran desilusión pero prefería tenerla como amiga que a no tenerla. Despues de unas cuantas semanas se les veia muy bien a su Arisa con Gosonkugi y con el tiempo creció entre ellos algo más que amistad.

Suki estaba siempre disponible para salir con sus amigas, pero esta siempre se juntaba con nuevas amigas con quien Akane no se sentía tan integrada.

_**En la heladería…**_

- hey Akane, pasado mañana voy a salir con Shita y Akura de juerga, te vienes, venga di que si, tu sabes que te encanta salir y bailar además siempre lo pasamos bien.

- este fin de semana quiero estar tranquila en casa, arreglando mi habitación.

- Akane, (con una sonrisa forzada) si cambias de idea, llámame, además, por la noche dudo mucho que estes arreglando tu habitación.

- ya, pero si me paso el dia arreglando la ropa de mi armario y limpiando los muebles, seguramente me sienta muy cansada por la noche.

- esta bien, vale (dando un suspiro) pero si te sientes con ánimos de salir, me llamas enseguida.

- vale.

El ambiente en la heladería estaba cargado, lleno de parejas, grupos de chicos y chicas, familias, para ser un jueves, estaba demasiado lleno el local pero con el calor, apetecía un helado. Cada una de ellas se estaban comiendo una copa de helado con nata, nueces y sirope. Akane se sentía mucho mejor cuando salía de casa y hablaba con Shita, ella siempre la hace reir con sus locuras y comentarios.

Despues de media hora ambas chicas aun en la heladería estaban conversando animadamente hasta que Akane observo a una pareja entrar. Estaban pidiendo algo asi que solo les veía la espalda. El chico era alto, tenia el pelo atado en una trenza. Al verlo allí parado sus pensamientos se quedaron bloqueados, el estaba allí en el mismo lugar que ella, noto que su corazón empezaba a palpitar mas fuerte y sintia como se quedaba sin aliento mientras le mantenía la mirada fija. Despues de unos segundos, vio como el chico agarraba a su novia por la cintura y la acercaba mas a el, no pudo evitar sentir unos celos por dentro de su ser que la quemaban.

- hey Akane, a quien has visto, (observando a las personas que estaban en la dirección donde Akane miraba) no veo a nadie interesante (volvió la mirada hacia su amiga) por la mirada que tienes, dime a quien has visto.

- (desviando la mirada del mucho de la trenza) no es nadie, olvídalo (miro su reloj y se levanto de la silla) bueno Suki me tengo que marchar, le prometi a Kasumi que la ayudaría con la casa.

- bueno yo también me voy.

Ambas caminaron hacia la salido y justo antes de salir, el chico de la trenza se dio la vuelta y echo accidentalmente la copa de helado de chocolate encima de Akane. Akane estaba furiosa pero al levantar la mirada se topo con una mirada que no se parecía en nada a la de su ex prometido. Aquel chico tenia los ojos mas pequeños, de color verde y algunos granos en la cara, además aunque de espaldas no lo aparentase, por delante tenia una una complexión muy distinta a la de Ranma, aquel chico delante de ella tenia algunos kilos de mas.

- lo siento mucho (con voz de arrepentimiento) es que soy muy patoso y no me di cuenta que había alguien detrás de mi, lo siento mucho señorita, le pagare un helado y una bebida .

- (sonrió con alivio de saber que aquel chico no era Ranma) no pasa nada de verdad, ahora mismo me marchaba a casa.

- lo siento de veras.

- la culpa la tenia yo que andaba con prisas, deje que le pague por el helado.

- de ninguna manera, yo he perdido el helado pero tu has terminado manchada de chocolate por todas partes.

- bueno me tengo que ir y no se preocupe, que ahora lo pondré a lavar y se quedara limpísimo.

Akane salió de allí muy aliviada y Suki la siguió hasta la salida, luego ambas chicas volvieron a sus casas.

_**Tres horas más tarde…**_

Akane estaba tumbada en su cama, mirando al techo y abrazando a su almohada. Últimamente pensaba mucho de su vida, de sus amigos, de Ranma, en los recuerdos que tenia de el, en como la había abrazado con ternura algunas veces, en sus besos. No dejaba de plantearse se debería llamarlo y hablar con él o quizás darle una oportunidad como la última vez que hablaron en el parque.

FLASHBACK

Sintiendo como él la abrazaba con fuerzas (tiernamente sin hacerle daño) mientras le apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y espiraba el olor de lavanda de sus cabellos. Akane se sentía más confusa por aquella reacción, le había dicho que no podía seguir con él y la reacción de él fue abrasarse a ella con más fuerza. Después de unos segundos en silencio, el se aparto de ella, la miro unos momentos a los ojos y se giro para caminar con las manos metidos en los bolsillos. Después de dar unos pasos, se detuvo y se giro para mirarla: - Akane, (con una sonrisa forzada) si alguna vez cambias de idea, llámame.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Cada vez que veo a una pareja pasar por mi lado, deseo poder volver con el, por mucho que pienso que estoy haciendo bien las cosas, una parte de mi me dice que me debería arriesgar otra vez. El me dijo que yo era la única chica a la que había besado, dijo que era la única y que no se sentía atraído por Shampoo ni Ukyo, quiero volver con el pero me dolería mucho que me reproche, ayyy soy una idiota, tanto pensar me esta dejado bloqueada no hago otra cosa que pensar en el, voy a dar la cara por una vez, soy una Tendo y no tengo miedo. Cada vez que pienso en el, mi corazón se altera, quizás, quizás debería hablar con Yuka y saber como van las cosas y a pedirle ayuda.

Bajo las escaleras hacia en primer piso, descolgó el teléfono y marco el numero de Yuka. No sabia muy bien en lo que haría pero necesitaba hablar con alguien que la entendiese.

- hola podría hablar con Yuka.

- si un momento, quien habla. (tenia la voz de una nina pequeña)

- díle que es Akane Tendo, una amiga.

- un momento, hey Yuka te llama una tal Akane Tendo dice que es amiga tuya.

Despues de unos segundos llego Yuka sin aliento, había corrido desde su habitación hasta el teléfono al escuchar a su hermana pequeña gritar el nombre de Akane.

- ufff (tratando de recuperar el aliento) Akane eres tu.

- si, como estas.

- bien, tenia muchas ganas de hablar contigo, desde que salimos del cine aquella noche, no nos hemos vuelto a ver.

- ya, discutimos yo y Ranma y tenia que volver a Nerima.

- ha cambiado mucho.

- a que te refieres.

- a Ranma, el se marcho unos días después a buscarte en Nerima pero cuando volvió parecía derrotado. Mousse no me ha contado mucho porque Ranma tampoco le cuenta mucho de lo que paso entre vosotros, mas bien se limita a evitar que le pregunten sobre vosotros, si no te importa, me gustaría saber que fue lo que paso para que te marchases tan pronto.

- Yuka, te lo contare todo despues pero primero quiero saber una cosa que es bastante importante para mi, esto… esta Ranma saliendo con alguna chica.

- no que yo sepa.

- "menos mal", aun sigues con Mousse.

- pues claro, estoy muy bien con el.

- me alegro mucho amiga.

- para que querías saber si Ranma tenia novia.

- me da vergüenza decirte esto pero (poniéndose colorada) estoy pensando en darle una oportunidad a Ranma.

- ayyy que bien (gritando muy contenta) aunque fue un idiota comportándose mal contigo pero quizás con un poco de suerte cambie.

- eso espero, bueno, necesito tu ayuda, me podrías ayudar.

- cuenta conmigo, que quieres que haga.

- necesito que hables con el, dile si aun sigue en pie lo de darnos una oportunidad, todo depende de el, si el te dice que si, dile que te diga adonde nos podemos encontrar y allí estare.

- ayyy que emocionante, yo, Yuka estaré actuando como el mensajero del amor, espero que ese idiota no pierda esta oportunidad.

- eso mismo espero yo.

- Akane no me molesta hablar con el y hacer lo que me pediste pero porque no hablas directamente con el por teléfono.

- no puedo, me moriría de vergüenza si hablase ahora con el.

- no te preocupes, ya lo hare yo. Dame tu numero de teléfono y mañana te llamare por la tarde para contarte lo que tu amado Ranma me responda.

- gracias Yuka.

Ambas se quedaron hablando un buen rato por teléfono. Una vez que volvió a la habitación, los nervios por saber que diría Ranma la hacían temblar. – espero no haberme equivocado haciendo esto.

**Continuara…**

Notas de la autora

Hola, se que me he tardado bastante con la actualización, espero no tardarme con el siguiente capi ya que solo me queda una semana para tener al bebe. Muchas gracias por los reviews.

Chao

Meli-chan


	12. Capitulo 12

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

'**La Promesa'**

Por Meli chan

**Capitulo 12**

Aquella noche ninguno pudo conciliar el sueno. Akane se alteraba cada vez que escuchaba el teléfono sonar, pensando que quizás Yuka habría hablado con Ranma y este quisiera hablar con ella por teléfono.

Por otro lado estaba Ranma en su cama, sin poder dormir. Yuka se había llegado a su casa con la escusa de ver a Mousse entrenar pero antes de que ella se marchase con Mousse, hablo con el unos minutos. Yuka le había dicho que Akane la había llamado pidiendo que hablase con el, quería saber si estaría dispusto a dar una oportunidad a aquella relación tan breve que tuvieron. Le sorprendió mucho saber que Akane quisiera areglar las cosas entre ellos. Le había respondido que le dijiese que se verían el sábado en el mismo parque de Nerima a las cuatro de la tarde. Yuka parecia muy entusiasmada con la respuesta.

Al dia siguiente Akane estaba nerviosa, anciaba saber lo que seria la respuesta de Ranma. Tenia los nervios hecho trizas hasta que porfin Yuka llamo por la tarde y le dio la respuesta de Ranma. Akane se sintió muy contenta de saber que el había aceptado reunirse con ella para hablar y arreglar las cosas entre los dos ahora solo tendría que pensar en lo que le diría al dia siguiente cuando se volviesen a ver en el parque. Se alegro de que el viniese a verla en vez de hacerla ir hasta Osaka.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

- ayyy quedan seis horas para las cuatro de la tarde, tengo que mantenerme ocupada hasta entonces sino voy a terminar sin unas. Voy a limpiar la habitación, sip, eso es lo que voy hacer. (se sento en la cama) tengo tanto que decirle pero a la misma vez se que cuando lo tenga delante me quedare en blanco.

- asi que hermanita, pareces que tienes una cita esta tarde (Nabiki estaba apoyada junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con una sonrisa en el rostro). Lo tenias muy calladito.

- esto… (levantándose de la cama aun con el pijama puesto) no es una cita.

- ah no, entonces a quien vas a ver a las cuatro de la tarde y además estas muy nerviosa y se que me estas escondiendo algo.

- te lo digo si no empiezas a quejarte de lo que voy hacer.

- mmm…. Esto no me gusta en absoluto (se separo de la puerta y miro fijamente a su hermana menor) no te prometo nada pero tienes que hablar, no me puedes dejar en suspenso.

- vale, (reuniendo valor) voy a verme esta tarde con Ranma.

- pero tu estas loca o que.

- dejame hablar, voy a verlo esta tarde porque yo quiero, el no me lo ha pedido, yo…. Yo...

- porque quieres volver con el si solo te hace daño.

- te agradesco que te preocupes por mi pero quiero confía en mi, si el no cambia, no le dare ninguna oportunidad.

- sigues enamorada de el verdad, no me lo puedo creer, (dio un fuerte suspiro) haz lo que quieras, ya eres mayorcita para hacer lo que quieras pero si te hace daño, no olvides que te lo adverti.

Nabiki se marcho de la habitación dejándola sola con el silencio. Akane se cambio de ropa, algo comodo para limpiar su cuarto, almenos limpiando le servia para olvidar los nervios que sentía al pensar en la tarde. Pasado unas cuantas horas, ya tenia la habitación impecable tan solo tenia que decidir lo que se pondría para su cita. Medio hora mas tarde tenia toda la ropa tirada encima de la cama.

-ohhh no se que ponerme, hace calor para ponerme unos vaqueros pero luego a la tarde siempre empieza hacer un poco de frio, mmm… aver este pantalón quizás (mirando un pantalón que le quedaba hasta la rodilla) esto servirá ahora que mas, pantalón negro va con cualquier color de camisa. (abrió el cajón de las camisas y saco unos cuantos. Al final se decidió por una camiseta de mangas cortas en rosa con letras chinas en negro y plateado. Ahora solo le faltaba una chaqueta negra por si mas tarde hace frio y unas sandalias en negro. Lo puso todo en una silla y guardo toda la ropa en el armario.

- (abrió un cajón de la mesa de su habitación y se encontró con cintas para el pelo de todos los colores) ah (sonriendo) esta cinta rosa va genial con la ropa, me la pondré.

- Akane, que estas haciendo, pareces muy feliz. (pregunto Kasumi que pasaba por el corredor y la observo con una sonrisa) tienes una cita.

- si.

- ah que bien, conozco al chico.

- mmm… pues si.

- quien es.

- Ranma.

- oh Ranma, tu ex prometido? (su mirada expresaba lo sorprendida que estaba)

- bueno no es una cita, hemos quedo a las cuatro para hablar y quizás podramos arreglar lo nuestro.

- me alegro mucho, pero ten cuidado, no quiero volver a verte llorar por su culpa.

- tranquila, eso no pasara.

- eso espero, pues suerte hermanita y son (mirando el reloj del pasillo) las tres y cuarto.

- AYYYYY TENGO QUE DUCHARME Y ARREGLARME EL PELO Y VESTIRME Y CAMINAR HASTA EL PARQUE, AHHHHHH ESTOY MUY ATRASADA.

- tranquila, el te esperara.

Como un rayo Akane se dirigió hacia el cuarto de bano, se tomo una ducha rápida, luego volvió a su habitación y comenzó a arreglarse.

**En el parque – a las cuatro de la tarde… **se encontraba Akane sentada en un banco echa un manojo de nervios, había llegado cinco minutos antes de lo acordado. Miraba a todas partes y saltaba en el banco cada vez que escuchaba que alguien pasaba corriendo cerca de donde se encontraba ella. Veinte minutos mas tarde…. Aun no había llegado Ranma y los animos de Akane estaban por los suelos.

- Ranma seguro que se ha arrepentido y no ha venido, seguro que debo de parecer una idiota aquí sola esperando a alguien que parece que no va a venir. (se levanto y miro al suelo algo decepcionada) como pude pensar que el vendría. (suspiro mirando al sol)

- pues aquí estoy (aquella voz masculina justo detrás de ella la había tomado de improvisto, provocando un ligero escalofrio por su espalda).

**- **"ay esta detrás de mi" (su corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente en su pecho y notaba como se sonrojaba sus mejillas, y como su respiración se había cortado, ya no había vuelta atrás, tenia que enfrentarlo. Se giro lentamente y se lo encontró a un metro detrás de ella, este la miraba sonriendo). Llegas tarde sabes.

- si pero no fue mi intención llegar tarde, el tren salió con retraso.

Ambos bajaron la mirada y los siguió un incomodo silencio. Akane sentía que su piernas ya no la aguantarían mucho mas por culpa de los nervios y se sento en el banco donde estaba sentada antes. Sentia las mejillas ardiendo. Ranma se apoyo la espalda junto un árbol que estaba a tres metros de ella, se cruzo los brazos delante de su pecho y mantuvo la mirada fijamente en ella, observando como ella estaba sonrojada y miraba al suelo para no tener que mirarlo. El sonrio al verla tan intimidada.

- es cierto lo que Yuka me dijo sobre volver a estar conmigo.

- (aun mirando al suelo) esto… si.

- entonces quieres que volvamos a estar juntos.

- (con un poco de valor levanto la mirada del suelo para mirarlo) si.

Ranma se separo del árbol y camino hacia ella con paso decidido, se sento a su lado y suspiro largamente. - yo pensaba que ya no querías saber nada mas de mi, pero me agrado mucho que Yuka me llamase anoche para hablar conmigo sobre tu nosotros. Pense que estaba todo terminado. (miro al cielo rascándose la cabeza) lo que quiero saber es porque ahora, porque después de dos meses.

- no lo se (miro al suelo) supongo que tenia que pensarlmeo bien.

- pues si que has tardado en pensártelo.

- si…. esto, y que opinas tu.

- si hablas en serio y quieres que estemos juntos (mirándola sin perder detalle de su mirada) por mi no hay problema alguno. Pero quiero que confíes en mi, sabes que me gustas y quiero conocerte mejor, tener mas tiempo para nosotros para que te sientas mejor cuando estes conmigo.

- a mi también me gustaría eso, quiero conocerte mejor sin estar atado a la fuerza contigo, sabes, (ligeramente sonrojada) tarde mucho en pensármelo porque tenia miedo, (Ranma se sorprendió al escucharla mencionar la palabra miedo de sus labios) no te tengo miedo, mas bien tengo miedo de que no quiesieras volver y que me rechasaras, se me hace tan raro esto, quiero decir que ha sido fácil volver a estar contigo, yo tenia en mente que no quedrias y me daba mucha vergüenza que me rechazaras (sonriendo) sabes, nunca en mi vida he pedido a un chico una cita y no quiero que pienses mal de mi, yo… yo no soy como las demás chicas que son tan atrevidas, la verdad es que me moría de vergüenza cuando se lo dije a Yuka ayer, incluso ahora estando aquí contigo, estoy temblando por culpa de los nervios, es que todo esto parece mentira.

-Akane tu confiaras en mi?

- si. Ranma, me gustaria estar tranquila si me prometes que ninguna amiga tuya se te tirara encima abrazándote como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo para hacerlo.

- de acuerdo, pero tu tampoco dejes que ningún otro chico se te acerque tanto y que ponga su cabeza en tus piernas.

- (sonriendo) de acuerdo… Ranma, me prometes que nunca me trataras como el dia que fuimos al cine.

- (con una mirada seria) yo no quería asustarte, es que estaba enfadado contigo, parecia que no te gustaba, que te repugnaba estar cerca de mi y para colmo estabas enfadada porque Shampoo se me acerco, yo siento todo lo que dije aquel dia y no debi tratarte tan mal. Llevo pensando todas las noches en lo que dije esa noche, no estuvo bien usar la fuerza contigo, yo no soy asi y quiero recompensártelo toda la vida.

- estas perdonado pero nunca vuelvas a comportarte asi y… me gusta eso de que quieras recompensármelo toda la vida.

- es una promesa y pienso retenerla para siempre te lo prometo… sabes yo aun no me lo creo que me hayas dado una oportunidad….parece mentira, como si fuese un sueno y que al despertarme me encontrare solo en mi habitacion (unos segundos en silencio), quieres dar un paseo para asi podrás calmarte un poco, te veo nerviosa.

- vale, (ambos se levantan y se miran) Ranma, (bajando la mirada de nuevo) yo no quiero estar comprometida contigo, no quiero que sea algo arreglado entre nuestros padres.

- ya, esto (acercándose a ella y agarrándola una mano de ella con suavidad la miro a los ojos) si estamos juntos es porque nosotros queremos y si algún dia hay un compromiso de boda eso será cosa nuestra. Yo no estoy preparado para casarme ahora pero si me gustaría cuando pasen algunos años y estes de acuerdo.

- sip (sonrojada al notar como Ranma aun la sujetaba de la mano mientras caminaban)

- Akane (ambos se detuvieron) cuando estabas conmigo hace dos meses, te molestaba mucho que te abrazara y te besara…. esto…(ligeramente sonrojado) ya que eres mi novia de nuevo, me gustaría poder besarte, llevo queriendo desde la ultima vez que te bese, asi que me dejarías besarte sin que haya malentendidos ni enfados entre nosotros… puedo?

Aquella franqueza fue una sorpresa para ella. Ella le sonrió, dándole como respuesta que si y Ranma acerco sus labios a los de ella, juntándose en el mas dulce y suave beso que ambos hayan compartido. Ambos ansiaban probar los labios del otro, lo deseaban y por fin estaban juntos. Después de aquel beso, caminaron abrazados y felices por el parque, ambos contentos con la reconciliación. Hablaron sobre ellos, hablarían con sus padres. Hablaban de un futuro junto.

FIN

Notas de la autora….

Se que este es un final cortito, quizás haya desilusionado a algunos con este final tan corto pero me hubiera gustado poder hacerlo mejor y mas largo pero tengo a mi pequeñín conmigo y no tengo tiempo para nada. Tengo que tener algunos errores pero no tengo tiempo para corregirlos.

Chao

Meli

Y gracias a todos por haber leído hasta el final.


End file.
